


Revenge for A Broken Paladin

by LexusOnIce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little pining Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Get ready for the hurt, I Hate Myself Too Don't Worry, Langst, M/M, Other, There will be so much hurt but I'm not sorry, a little pining Lance as well (Voltron), hes gotta heal guys, klance will come later, my poor boy is hurting, my poor son lost his daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexusOnIce/pseuds/LexusOnIce
Summary: Lance was going to g t revenge. For his daughter who died too young. And for his family who was gone  because of him.The man who was a brother to him.He'll have to act like a new paladin. But he the last 10,000 years had been hard.He'll have to not get close to anyone and hide who he is.But can he do it all and get the revenge he craves?Or in other words Lance is the original blue paladin and has a lot of langst to get through guys, he's broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> So this is my first Voltron fic and ofc it's langst xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy and any kudos/comments will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Smooches you

They were on the roof. Hunk trying to touch Pidge's equipment. It was advanced, no where near as advanced as altean technology but still. Almost as advanced as the garrison's tech. 

Lance felt a flash of sadness when thinking of Altea. The moment he did Blue sent him calming waves. Sent him pictures of them playing together when he was younger. Them being together through the last 10,000 years. 

_He hadn't been awake for all of them.  
No........he'd been healing for about 8,000 on another planet. He's been lucky. Zarkon had almost killed him in the last fight they'd had. Not together, but against each other. _

_He still didn't understand. What had made Zarkon betray them. The paladins were family. Closer to each other than family. They could feel each other's emotions after years together the mind meld was an always thing. They could feel each other always. They got feelings and base thoughts but they never delved into each other's minds as it was rude. To this day he wished he'd delved into Zarkon's. Maybe he would of noticed something in time. Been able to save the others. He remembers Green. He was so energetic and absolutely happy, he loved tinkering around and he loved flowers. He'd go out of his way to make flower crowns and bracelets and necklaces made of flowers. He'd give them to children and elderly on planets they visited._

_And Una. The yellow paladin, who refused the nickname yellow. While she wasn't as happy and excited as Green, she was definitely caring. Una was the mother. Older than all of them she would take care of them, she was like the ground, steady and warm. Calming, unless you touched her children, the other paladins. She would bring out a wrath that would shake the heavens._

_Red, what a wonderful person she was. It was hard to remember her, as she was his daughter. The one only his father knew about. Red was full of fire. Blunt but caring, she would go head first into any mission do the others wouldn't. She had so much.......potential. She was stubborn, but she was a good person. And way too young to die. Way too young to leave him. All alone. He'd been so proud of her when she'd become a paladin. And knew she'd be safe as he could trust the others with his whole world. Which she was. Her mother had died in childbirth. Lance and her weren't a couple but as she died, holding their child she whispered that she was glad to have made something so beautiful with him. That her death would be worth someone so precious. He'd grieved for the wonderful woman she was. But agreed with her. His daughter was precious. And the best red paladin ever._

_Zarkon. Zarkon had been Lance's brother. He'd been the one Lance was closest to other than Red. He'd been a brother in arms, a brother always. They always joked together that they should of been real brothers. And then Zarkon turned on them. He remembered Zarkon using his bayard to kill Green. He remembered the horrified look on his face as he died by the hand of a friend._

_He remembered Una dying as well. Zarkon had slit her throat. Letting her bleed green all over as she tried to breathe and failed. The question of why in her eyes as the light in them disappeared._

_And worst of all he remembered Red's death the most. The pain he'd felt. The horror, and the guilt. Knowing that the man he'd trusted with his world had taken that world and broken her, and then thrown her down at Lance's feet like she was trash._

_He'd looked at her crumbled in front of him, the light gone from her. The warmth seeping away, leaving him cold as he grabbed his bayard. Zarkon was the only thought in his mind, he might have been his friend before but now he was the one thing lance had to destroy. For his daughter and the rest of the family Zarkon had killed._

_They fought heavily. Lance slicing and Zarkon doing the same. It was in this fight that Zarkon gloated about killing his sister and father as well. Everything he knew was gone. And it was all because of the man he'd called family- a brother._

_He used his anger and pain and skill they'd all worked hard to attain to strike at Zarkon's face. He managed to cut him from his eye to his mouth. But as he did Zarkon got one on him. A sword straight through his stomach. It hurt, not as much as the pain of losing the other paladins but close. Zarkon pulled the sword out and laughed as he left Lance to die._

_Lance passed out from the pain and agony as he sobbed after Zarkon took the black lion. He came awake to Blue calling him. He knew she had a healing pod. Coran had insisted on them being in the lions just in case._

_He sat there contemplating staying down. Giving up. But then he remembered his daughter. His comrades. Their smiles and willingness to help anyone who needed it. Them risking their lives and happiness for the universe and a man who had betrayed them in the end. The trust that he'd gained from them to find that he didn't care. That he had crushed them and tossed them aside like their love and bonds meant nothing to him._

_Lance got up. And dragged himself towards Blue. The pain as he jostled his wounds. The pain of knowing his family was dead. All of them too young and kind to have deserved such deaths. He couldn't let their deaths be in vain. He wouldn't. He was going to live. And he was going to kill Zarkon if it was the last thing he did and with the difference in their fighting ability it probably would be._

_He barely made it to Blue. She scooped him into her mouth quickly and did something that was rarely done as her paladin passed out. She took over his body and led him to the pod. It was a gift that not all the lions possessed but they had the potential to._

_They just had to have a bond with their paladin that went very deep. And hers and her paladin was the deepest of the paladin bonds. None of the others had been as close to their paladins as she was to hers. When he was finally in the pod she retreated from his body._

_He needed to rest. And heal. With him there and safe she took off. She would find a place to hide herself as her paladin slept. A place that Zarkon wouldn't care for. She would find a planet and stay there as long as needed. For her paladin was most important to her._

_She flew and finally made it to the planet. The storms on the planet should hide them. She hid herself anyway, powered down to her lowest setting. Just enough to keep her paladin alive. That was all that was needed._

_She hoped that when he came out of it, that he would be alright. Her paladin had been through much this night. And she was afraid he might be broken when he woke up. Becuase she knew a part of him had died that day. The one that she had loved the most about him. The ability to love and trust anyone easily. Without fail he'd always been the one to trust first and not be ready for a betrayal later. Now that part was shattered. She just hoped some day........her paladins broken soul was mended._

It was the alarm that woke him ufrom his revelry. He jerked out of his and Blue's memories. As Pidge yelled out it was a ship. He grabbed the binoculars and her - sure enough it was a ship. A galran ship. 

He tries to hide his pain, the ache for it to be Zarkon telling him the others are still here, this is all a dream after he hit his head and he just needs to wake up, but he knows it's not, and he'd know those colors anywhere, as he says, 'It's definitely not one of ours.' 

As it lands he feels the same determination as Blue, they have to find whoever is in there and stop them from hurting everyone. 

So off he goes saying they should check it out, not really caring if they followed him or not. 

They watched as the Garrison took over the crash site. With guards and security it was locked down tight. 

Lance remembered this. Nations and planets trying to hide things from their people. And it never worked. The truth always came out whether it was in rumors or actual facts and it never went well for the people that did it. 

But he watched as they made it where he could see nothing. Not even sense anything. Until Pidge tittered like an Altean bird and he looked to see that she had a video feed from inside the dome. He quickly looked over her shoulder as Takashi Shirogane yelled about aliens and Voltron exactly what the aliens were looking for. 

Lance paused as he heard that. They were looking for Voltron? Didn't Zarkon have Voltron? He'd said he did. Could he have been lying? And.....if so......what else had he been lying about?

Lance shook his head and started talking to Pidge about how to get Shiro out. He definitely needed more answers about what Zarkon wanted. 

He would find them. He knew they needed a distraction for the guards and was trying to think of one when explosions went off behind the dome. 

He just knew that it was someone and he had an idea of who it was. He got his answer when sure enough using Pidge's binoculars he saw mullet head running in.

The 'rivalry' has started out as something he felt others expected of him. So that's what he made it. He never truly felt it or was in to having a rival - he'd much rather have a brother again - there was Blue again with the soothing. She always did that when he was down. 

Knowing he needed to keep the act up he went for it. Saying he definitely wasn't going to lose to Keith. 

He busted in after Keith and repeated no as he helped Keith support Shiro. 

It only hurt a little when Keith said he didn't remember him. As much as Lance hated to admit it......he had enjoyed messing around with Keith and he had to admit the boy was pretty despite the.......mullet. 

So they dragged Shiro toward the bike Keith had. Hunk asking if they all fit. Keith said no but they did fit - though it was a bit heavy for the hover bike. 

As they got on the Garrison officers found them. Keith gunned it. Jerking them all backward as he yelled commands at Hunk to help them turn. 

Lance enjoyed the breeze. It had been a long time- since he'd felt the breeze while riding a hovercraft. Though the Altean craft were faster, could hold more, and Altea was definitely more beautiful.......it was still very nostalgic. It hurt his heart as the memories battered him -

_Red laughed as they went faster. She'd always loved to fly. She got that from him - he'd let her drive sometimes and she always tried to go very fast. 'This is amazing Dad. Can we go faster?'_

_He laughed, speeding up as she bounced with excitement. 'Of course my little lion. Anything for my girl.'_

He was startled out of the memories as Hunk said, 'CLIFF CLIFF CLIFF!'

And sure enough there was a cliff. He judged the distance and Blue gave him an image of how tall it was. He felt the bike between his thighs and knew they'd make it. He screamed with the rest to keep up appearances and if he wiped the tears after to try and make it like the fall had caused them, that wasn't something he would dwell on. 

They made their way to what he assumed was Keith's home since the boy had been kicked out of the Garrison. Not that he could blame the kid. He remembered a time when he was a pain to his father and instructors. 

It was a small shack and it took them about an hour after Keith took them off the cliff. By the time they got there it was the beginnings of dawn and Shiro was finally awake. 

They sat down and started talking not getting much out of Shiro as he couldn't remember. But Keith was smarter than he looked and must be sensitive to quintessence. That's the only way he could of felt Blue and the way she called to Lance. 

He went along with going to find her. Acted like he always did, the goof ball who wasn't serious. Because that's who the character he played was. And though it hurt to have to fake the smiles and laughs and his confidence, he did it because he couldn't break. And he would NOT tell any of these humans about it. Not in a million years were they to know the truth. 

He was ready to fight Zarkon alone. Absolutely ready to die for his revenge. So he didn't need attachments and he didn't need to deal with the pain he felt everyday in his heart. The inadequacy of knowing he'd failed his team. And he'd failed his daughter. 

The closer they got to where he'd left Blue.....the stronger her soothing waves hit him. It helped more than he liked to admit sometimes. Him and Blue had been together for over 10,000 years. The bond between them was something that had never been truly explored before. 

But he let all that slide from his thoughts as they made it to the cave. He looked at the walls same as them as Keith tried to explain the drawing Lance had done on the cave walls. And the Altean symbols he'd written a message with. 

But no one needed to know what it said. As the others explored he placed his hand on the markings and sent his mind to Blue telling her it was time. 

She growled her agreement - it'd been years since they'd flown together. As the wall and floor started to glow......they fell through it straight to where the last of his family sat. 

His beautiful lady - in all her glory and strength - Blue.

As tears gathered in his eyes he realized it'd been too long for both of them to be apart from each other. They were part of each other's souls. 

As the others argued about how to get into Blue e mumbled something about just knocking and did so. And Blue opened her barrier and mind to him like a mother would her arms to her son she hadn't seen in years. He was here. And he gladly trudged into open mouth towards his chair. And the controls he hadn't touched since he'd landed her here and left her to keep her safe so he could meld with the population. She chuckled at his new looks and laughed at how weird his human ears looked and how much she missed his eye markings. 

He sent his sadness over how he couldn't see his true self when he looked anymore to her. She comforted him and he comforted her knowing he should never have left her for so long. He loved her too much to leave her alone so long. 

He started playing with the controls like he'd never seen them before as the others filed in and Blue laughed at his attempts to seem 'stupid'. 

They were talking as he stated -'The lion's speaking to me, let's fly!' 

They all screamed as he used his bond to roar with Blue as they flew for the first time in a long time. 

They melded together completely. She had always told him he was the perfect paladin for her. They worked well together - better than any of the other paladin and lion pairs. 

As they flew and the others yelled at him Blue sent him a warning. 

'Ugh, guys the lion says there's a ship coming to Earth and we need to stop it.'

He barely heard Shiro say they'd followed him as he was floating in his bond with Blue. 

They attacked the ship to gain its attention and then flew away. He knew where to go. 

Or at least Blue did. He followed and was shocked when a wormhole opened. He hadn't seen one in a long time. 

They all contemplated going through and he tried not to sound like he just had to go and see where it was coming from. 

They finally agreed that they needed to go through it. 

Lance and Blue as one rushed into the wormhole - Lance hoping what was on the other side wasn't too bad and Blue knowing her paladin was in for a shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in for a surprise. And as he works with the others to get the lions and form Voltron will he be able to push past the memories that plaque him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Ive gotten three comments and a lot of kudos and hits and omg you guys are making me cry happy tears. 
> 
> I was gonna wait but since I love you all here's the second chapter. <333

They'd made it through the wormhole. Lance had tried to act shocked like everyone else but was shocked by the planet in front of him. 

Arus - he knew this place. The paladins of Voltron had saved this planet from war long ago when another species other than the Arusians had wanted the sparkling gems hidden under the ground. The paladins of Voltron had stopped the war by negotiating a trade treaty between the two races. The Woalins would get some of the gems but only if they traded for them. It had been close, but they'd done it. 

Seeing the planet again was a shock and Blue giggled at his shock telling him to speak to the others and then look carefully on the planet. 

He told them that Blue or 'the lion' was piloting itself, that he had no control. But as they made it into the atmosphere on the bright side of the planet he got an even bigger shock than before. 

There, on this one planet stood something he never thought he'd see again......the Altean royal castle. 

The Castle of Lions. He had assumed it was destroyed when Altea was. And he'd checked too. Altea had been one of the first gone after he went into the cryopod- based on the debris around where Altea used to sit. 

It had hurt him back then to know his home was gone. What hurt more was to know he was most likely the last pure Altean. 

As shapeshifters he knew that there were others who had been integrated into other societies and cultures so the blood of Alteans hadn't died completely. But he was positive he'd be the last pure Altean. 

It saddened him. It was like he was alone all over again. The flashes of his daughter popping into his head were breaking him more - Blue was sending him her calming thoughts and comfort - but it only did so much. He was glad the humans had left Blue so he could regain himself. He barely remembered landing. 

He wiped his tears and pushed his daughters images to the back of his mind. He could never forget her. But he could push her back so he could focus and not crumble. 

He made it out of Blue just in time for her to roar at the doors of the castle. He looked at Blue sending - so that's still how it works hmm - through their link as she rumbled back at him to go in with the others. 

He snickered and followed the others in. As they made their way the lights kept turning on as they went. Lighting their way to their destination. 

Lance was pretty sure the castle was taking them to the control deck. But as they kept making turns they went away from the deck completely. As they kept going they made it to the medical bay. 

Lance, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why the castle had brought them here...........until he heard two of the cryopods release sounds and turned to see something that made his knees beyond weak. 

It couldn't be. He just couldn't believe it. But there they were. 

Allura his baby sister.....and Coran his fathers trusted advisor and their uncle. 

Two people he thought were dead and gone. Like everyone else. Blue sent him a smug rumble as he tuned into her and berated her for not telling him, she let him know that she didn't know they were alive (thank you very much) but she knew the castle was here. For years she'd told him not to give up - when he was down and close to letting go of himself. Letting the grief of losing his daughter and family in one swing. The anger and pain of being betrayed by the one man he considered his closest friend and a brother in all but blood. 

The pain flooded him again but for the first time in a long time he was able to focus entirely on something else as he walked without thought to Allura's pod, like his body had a mind of its own. 

As he pressed his hand to it the pod released his younger sister and out she fell. Straight into his arms.   
It felt amazing to hold her in his arms again. He hadn't held anyone this close since he cradled his daughter in his arms the last time he saw her body. The last time, and his heart clenched as he realized that Allura would never meet his gorgeous daughter. She would never know her niece and how wonderful she'd been. 

He was struggling with his emotions and to put a little of the pain off he pushed out a pickup line. Because that was who Lance McClain was. A flirt and a jokester - as disgusting as it was to flirt with his baby sister - it felt even worse when she told him his ears were ugly. 

For a second he thought she'd known who he was. That his cover was blown and as the little sister she'd known he was sensitive about his now human ears. 

But no she grabbed his hand and brought him down as he helped in pain he still felt proud. His little sister hadn't been able to do that the last time he saw her. Which was months before Zarkon had betrayed them. 

Finally she let go and Coran was being Coran as she looked at the log of the castle. He pushed his pain away- though it clawed hard at his throat and brought tears to his eyes - as he waited to hear how long they'd been asleep. 

She was shocked as she sputtered out in a whisper '10,000 years, its been 10,000 years Coran. 

Lance winced. He remembered what it was like waking up after 8,000 of healing to find that long had passed. It felt like just the day before that his little lion had died in front of him along with his team. But the universe had changed greatly in those years. 

He wanted to comfort Allura as he knew the feelings she was going through. 

The pain and loneliness of knowing you were the last one. But worse was knowing that you hadn't been able to save anyone. When your family is gone and you realize you should of found a way to help them and save them. You shouldn't have let them die. And that guilt of knowing while you'd been sleeping for thousands of years life had moved on. Your suffering and the deaths of your family and people hadn't fazed anyone. It was only your world that was collapsed. 

No one else would understand the pain - of knowing that if you had maybe not been in that damn pod - maybe you could of made a god damn difference. 

Lance barely kept his pain and the agony of it all flood out in a sob. He could only thank Blue for that. She had almost drowned him in soothing waves and calming purrs. 

Allura stated how the planet even the solar system was gone. Their father and their civilization was wiped out - by Zarkon. 

Lance was pissed - but he tried to hide it. He was surprised any of them were alive. He was sad his father was gone. That the people that were always so happy and beautiful were all wiped out. 

But he hid it. It was easy - it was something he did everyday of his life now. 

Shiro stated that it was Zarkon who held him prisoner, Allura was shocked......but Lance had known. Before he'd betrayed them Zarkon and him had started talking about the druids and their magic and whether or not it would help you live longer or if pure quintessence could do the same. It was mostly conspiracy - wild imaginings. But it looked like Zarkon had taken them very seriously. 

Lance wanted to argue as Allura stated all Galra were terrible but he bit his tongue. As the younger of them she had spent most of her time at the castle. While she was training to be a diplomat......she had never gotten to try. By the time she'd reached her majority - it was the year that Zarkon would kill the paladins and take over. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Allura stated they needed to get Voltron first. Before Zarkon could. Which could only mean one thing - their father had done his job as the protector of the lions. He'd taken them and hidden them from Zarkon. 

Lance watched as they calmed down and Coran tried to get Allura to eat. She wasn't hungry. He could understand. He spouted something stupid and incorrect about years and called Keith a dropout. 

Pidge and Hunk conversed as Shiro stated how the Altean civilization must of been incredible to see. And then Coran stated that Allura and himself were the last Alteans. Lance snorted to Blue about them thinking that since the Alteans had integrated into many other cultures. But let it drop. It was when he saw Allura's ears wiggle that he knew what she'd heard. It was something that had happened a lot as children. 

It was something they could both do......but Lance had told no one he could do it. 

Talking with the mice. The funny thing was that they said high to Allura and then looked at him. 

He knew then that they knew who he was. He sent hem a quick message to not tell Allura. She couldn't deal with that right now. 

They agreed and took their attention back to her. As the alarm went off and the feed of the ship that was tracking them came up he decided to slip a little farther into his persona so that Allura and Coran wouldn't know it was him. 

He bantered with Keith. All in fun of course - though he wasn't sure if Keith saw it that way. 

As Shiro asked the question of how they would defeat Zarkon and where the lions to do it were - they made their way to the control deck - he had to swallow as he remembered his father up their as he and Zarkon joked on the side. 

Allura made her way up to the platform. She closed her eyes and spanned out the universe as Coran explained how their father had tied the lions to Allura's life force. It shocked Lance but not as much as when the two said that the black lion was here in the castle. He remembered Zarkon leaving that planet where he killed the others in the black lion. 

The only explanation was that he had killed the paladins and then gone to retrieve the lions. 

It made more sense. And somehow.........his father had gotten the black lion back and hidden all the others before he died. Except Blue of course but that was beside the point. 

She explained the bond between lions - it was funny for him and Blue to hear someone who didn't understand explain it but not well enough. It was a very vague explanation of how deep a true paladins bond needed to be with their lion. 

She stated the aspects of each lion and who would pilot them, only stumbling once - when she said Lance's name. It was the same name he'd had all those years ago. He just couldn't change the name his parents had given him so long ago. It was funny because no matter what she said if the lions chose differently then there would be nothing the paladins could do. But either way he didn't care. He couldn't help but bring out his 'confidant' self again. And get onto Keith's nerves. 

Pidge and Shiro went to find the green lion. While Lance was sent with Hunk to get the yellow lion. 

He expected what Coran said about the wormholes. But he 'freaked out' nonetheless. He was used to Coran's antics. They made it through the portal fine as they saw the planet Hunk asked if Lance was alright. 

Lance jolted and turned asking him what he meant. 

Hunk of course flat out told Lance he'd noticed something was off with him the whole day and Lance couldn't disagree. So he went with the excuse that always worked with Hunk - a family matter- telling h that he got a call before they left that one of the older cousins might die that night. And it was still weighing on him. 

Hunk believed him. That was the thing about Hunk - he cared and if you explained that your business was kinda touchy, he'd leave you alone and not ask you about it at all. 

They made it down only to get battered by galra forces. They fought hard. And Hunk finally got to his lion. Together they made it back. And Lance just had a feeling- that Shiro and Pidge's mission has gone smoothly and peacefully. 

As they stood there with only three working lions and not much else they fought over what to do. 

Lance said he wanted to leave run away......truthfully he wanted to find Sendak and rip off his head. 

But he kept that quiet. No one needed to know how thirsty for revenge he was. 

When Coran said Allura could talk to their father. He knew only one thing it could be. 

An AI made of their father's memories. He was slightly jealous that Coran took only Allura. But he didn't know that the real Lance was right here. 

They waited until Allura came back. Lance didn't know what exactly their father had said. But he could take a guess. He loved his father but he definitely could push someone into doing something they didn't want to very easily. 

Either way she brought them to their suits of armor. She grimaced at Lance saying she was sorry but his armor had gone missing when the Blue lion did. She apologized again when the bayards came up as Shiro's was missing and so was Lance. 

Lance knowing what to do stumbled a bit and stated - louder than maybe necessary - that Blue had shown him that his bayard and armor were apparently in Blue. 

They were getting ready to get the red lion off Sendak's ship. Lance's heart hurt and his stomach dropped at the thought of Red. He'd love her because she'd taken care of his daughter. But he was certain she hadn't taken it well. They all told Keith how he'd have to use the bond between paladin and lion to find Red. And Allura cautioned him that the red lion was the most stubborn and hardest to bond with. 

Lance let the memories of his little lion flood his mind as he waited for when they'd leave. The others were making sure everything was ready. He sat there and let the pain wash over him as Blue washed her calming aura over the pain. Hoping to help her paladin in some way. 

He sighed still in pain but feeling better. 

'Alright Blue, lets go get Red back from the assholes of the universe.' He went to her hanger to get ready. 

He hoped this mission wouldn't end badly. While he wasn't going to get close to these humans......they'd still be his new team. 

He shook himself. He had to stop thinking about it. All it did was hurt as the memories of his old team flew through his head. Of Green, Una......and Red. Happy and alive - and when they died. It was flooding his head and making it hard to move. Blue helped but only a little. 

So he pushed the pain and thoughts and sadness to the back of his mind. 

Finally he'd made it to Blue. He climbed into the cockpit and despite themselves they were so ready to fly together again. 

He and Hunk were decoys while the others snuck on Green to go get Red. He could feel the lions. They all wanted Red back - they were family to each other. Had been built together and they needed Red back. 

Pretending to surrender, Lance was glad when they were in. But the tractor beam was charging. He yelled to Hunk about getting out. Made a comment about taking the galra fighters for a ride. 

He fought them and was having a blast. He hadn't had a good fly or fight with Blue in a long time. 

He kept fighting as Hunk tried to destroy the barrier on the Ion canon so he could destroy it. 

As this all happened he heard her.........Red. Apparently Keith had found her and was trying to get her to open up. But she wanted to talk to the father of her last paladin first. 

He felt her fiery bond kick at his skin as she spoke to him. He started to cry as she shared with him her sadness of losing little Red. And the pain of her not wanting to open up to a new paladin. His little Red had been the one for her. 

He was sobbing - very glad the comms were off - as he told her he understood and shared his pain with her. He understood her want of not moving on. But he knew his little Red wouldn't have wanted that - she'd have wanted Red to find another paladin. And Red knew it as well. She purred to him her understanding and her thanks for his comfort. But agreed if this little human could earn her respect she'd open up to him. 

He laughed as he remembered she loved to make her paladin work for it. 

She sent him a feed from her eyes as he watched Keith battle and then open the door. He had to admit it gained his respect and Red agreed. Jumping out to save him. 

He soothed Red one last time before pulling back from their link. She needed to bond with Keith now instead of talking to him. 

He kept shooting down galra fighters as Hunk finally broke through the barrier and dented the Ion canon. 

Just as he landed they all came up on their lions. They all knew it was time to go get the black lion. 

He was glad when it worked. They had all the lions - but Sendak was coming. He knew they had to form Voltron. He just hoped that this team that didn't have any bonds together could do it. He remembered the first time his team formed Voltron. They'd been training together and been a family for at least a few years by that point. 

They ran. He knew the humans were having trouble focusing. They didn't understand it. He snorted as Hunk hit Keith thinking maybe that would work. 

They tried flying in formation (Lance knew it wouldn't work but he couldn't really say that.) 

They were grabbed by the tractor beam. All the others started giving up as the castle defenses fell. 

Even he started to loose hope when Shiro used a speech he could swear was almost exactly like one Zarkon had used all those years ago. 

But it got everyone on the right track and in the right mindset. 

And they formed Voltron. Minds melded together. Only the base of everyones intentions. There were emotions but only small snippets. He knew it'd be a long time before they were anywhere near him and his old team. But together they all went for the ship. 

The first thing to go was the Ion canon. They had to destroy that to protect Allura and Coran. 

Once that was done it was easy tearing the rest of the ship apart. 

Together, as one, they stopped the threat. It felt good. Better than Lance would like to admit to - forming Voltron again. 

He was hurting though. Because in his heart and soul he knew this may be his team........but it wasn't his true team. 

As they dismantled Voltron and landed Allura and Coran came to greet them. 

Lance was still dealing with the memories of his past as Coran scared the others. He faked surprise when he called them the defenders of the universe. 

They were and as they all turned and Shiro said it had a nice ring to it........Lance discretely wiped his tears from the memories that were plaguing his thoughts. Hoping that nothing bad would happen to these humans. 

While he didn't care for them much.......he still wouldn't be able to stand any of these people dying in front of him. That might just be the thing to break him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training together is painful for Lance. 
> 
> But no one notices.

Lance was relaxing trying to sleep. He was listening to sounds of Altea and wearing a face mask made for Alteans. It'd been years since he'd had this cream. It wasn't just for his looks it also helped Altean skin stay healthy. 

He heard the alarm go off but took his time. He knew his sister. She was running a test on them. To see if they could do it. 

He took his time laughing as Coran kept talking. He walked his way to the Bridge in his robe and slippers. He'd missed these slippers - they made him feel like Blue was beside him. As he thought it he felt her brush her mind against his with a purr. 

He finally made it to the Bridge and stood still as his sister berated all of them for not being ready or in gear. 

He took it not saying anything. The old team had never done that themselves. While being ready was important it wasn't always healthy. But he kept that to himself. 

They decided forming Voltron was the important thing to get right. 

So off they went to their hangers. And powered up their lions. Blue was ecstatic to be spending this much time with him. It'd been a long time since they'd been close enough to bond this deep again. 

They waited for Hunk as he took longer than the rest. When he was finally out the tried to form Voltron. Lance knew how of course. They had to let everything else go and reach to each other - while also having one goal together. 

Blue was sniggering (as much as a lion can snigger) as they formed a pyramid and flew in formation. 

They were certainly having trouble and he and Blue found it hilarious - he still acted frustrated. 

They went and sat in one of the lounges of the castle. Just tired of trying. Allura came in getting excited - he would of laughed if he wasn't trying to hold his Lance McClain persona. 

They talked about how close the old paladins were and Lance closed his eyes falling into the couch mumbling - 'Yeah we're not that close.' Trying to hide his tears. 

It hurt when Coran would bring up the old paladins. 

He'd spent years trying to forget but......also trying to remember every detail of each of them. He remembered Una and her hugs. How she always smelled like home. No matter who you were. 

How Green was always giving the rest of them the flowers that were too pretty to give to people they didn't know. The ones he wanted to be kept with each of them. How he'd pounce on you like a cat and purr of you scratched under his chin - which was apparently demeaning. The way his ears would twitch when he got excited. 

And his beautiful little girl. The way she'd light up at the thought of helping people. And how she would always love to just fly. Even if it was just with him in their downtime. How she'd hug him just anytime. And usually just because. 

His tears almost fell but he was snapped out of the blackness of his soul as Coran spoke of the training deck. 

He remembered that place. Better than he wished he did. He remembered the floor mostly. Zarkon had gotten all of them to practice there constantly. 

They would do at least one training exercise a day - it was usually 8-10 of them though. He'd pushed them to be strong - so none of them would die. Funny how life worked sometimes. To this day Lance was bitter about how much they'd trained and because they trusted him none of it had mattered. 

And Zarkon had known that it wouldn't in those moments. 

He pulled himself out of it so that he could follow the others to the training deck. 

They started with trying to fight little drones together. He remembered doing this one with Una the most. While she was a sweetheart of you tried to hurt the other paladins who she had labeled all her children.......let's just say after so many broken drones Alfor had told them she wasn't allowed to be in that drill or even watch it. 

When that didn't work they moved to the maze. While calling out the instructions was cool it was so much more when you used your mind to relay the instructions.......but this team wasn't as close as the others had been. He argued with Keith and messed up on purpose because he had to get his mind off of his little girl helping him through this with just her thoughts and her silent encouragements of 'Go Dad!' 

When that didn't work Coran pulled out the Blind Dive. Lance had always been the best at this one. And it showed. He made sure to scream like he'd been scared and was having trouble but he dropped the act quicker than usual. Probably too soon for there to be no suspicions but when he clicked with his lion and lifted away from the ground he realized he was in a canyon. He quickly maneuvered his way out with Coran's shocked voice saying. Almost none of the original paladins had been that fast in bonding with their lions. He made a comment they expected - that of course him a Blue were the closest. But he was still proud. He'd always had the deepest connection to his lion. She was definitely the best of them all - she growled her approval of that thought to him. 

Shiro had also landed his lion while looking through Black's eyes. But the others had all failed. Keith the funniest as he'd gone straight into the sand with his butt sticking out. 

Next Coran pulled out the mind helmets. Something that he hadn't seen in a long time. Even back then the paladins hadn't needed them after the first few years of being together. After that they'd had a bond so tight that they had always been melded together. They had always been sensitive to each other's thoughts and feelings. 

But he did it anyway. He took all his memories of his past and locked them in a box. It was something that only people who had years of training their minds could do. He conjured up images and memories of his 'family' which they had become after they'd given him a home after finding him. But they weren't the family he wanted. 

They started the mind meld. Or at least tried. It was hard as each of the other paladins were trying to hide things or focused so much on one thing that was all the other paladins could see. 

Pidge couldn't stop thinking about her brother and father. She had to find them. 

Hunk couldn't stop thinking of home. His mothers home cooking. His fathers happy attitude. The food they all enjoyed together. 

Shiro couldn't stop thinking about his nightmares. His pain. And the fact that he couldn't remember what he'd done while prisoner and it scared him. 

Keith couldn't stop thinking of the mission. The need to form Voltron. Also in his mind was who he was. He truly didn't know. He remembered his father. But he didn't know his mother. His experiences as a foster kid. 

Lance saw all of this almost immediately. He knew the others couldn't see that much from each other or from him. But he'd had a lot more practice. 

They followed Coran's voice forming their lions all except Pidge. She couldn't do it. 

Lance knew she was having trouble with the worry for her family. He hoped as she stormed out.....that she stopped blaming herself. 

When they found Pidge again it was time to fight the gladiator. Lance knew from experience that if the whole team wasn't working together everything would go to shit and they'd lose. 

Sure enough not 5 minutes in they were all on the ground. Allura was pissed that they couldn't even defeat a gladiator at Altean child level. (Thought that was a lie. He'd seen her turn it to young adult level when Coran wasn't looking. But that didn't matter.) 

After that one the others assumed Coran had given up. But Lance knew better. Sure enough as Lance has suspected as they sat to eat supper finally - he still couldn't believe all of that training was in a day. Not even Zarkon had pushed that many exercises in one day. 

As they sat to eat - their hands were cuffed together. Lance almost groaned out loud. This was one thing they'd done back then as well. It was never a good idea. Even back then it had never worked because of the young ones who had always either shoved it in the adults face they were feeding or start a food fight. 

As the tried and everyone got more and more frustrated at being so hungry but not able to eat - it turned into a food fight. 

And what a food fight they'd had better 10,000 years ago. But still it was a good one. He was actually truly laughing. Not the fake laughter he usually did. True laughter. 

He was shocked but was glad Allura interrupted them with the fact they finally worked as one. He pushed it out of his mind and as they ran to their lions. 

It was time to form Voltron and they did. With no catch. It was perfect and simple like it should be with a team. 

They'd finally done it. Relaxing in the lounge from before they talked it out a little. Lance said he probably wouldn't be able to sleep. Knowing it would be hard to quiet his mind from the thoughts that he was abandoning his old team in favor of his new. 

He heard the thoughts it slew at him - knowing it was just himself. 

'You threw them away today.'

'They meant nothing to you.'

'Your own daughter - how could you.'

Along with those thoughts their memories were playing through his head. Una and her motherly love. Green and his happy smile. And lastly his gorgeous little girl - and how much she'd looked up to him, the way her eyes would sparkle as she looked to the stars, just waiting for the next time they got to fly through them. 

It hurt. Knowing that he may remember his daughter but he'd never hear her laugh again. 

Never see her smile again. Never get to watch her fall in love and get married. Never see her have her own little monsters running around. 

These thoughts always plagued him when he was alone. And they certainly didn't quiet themselves now. 

He couldn't get the feelings and hurt out of his heart. Even though Blue and Red as well were sending him soothing feelings. They both worried for his mind - it was still hard to realize he was worth something. Hard to realize while he had failed all those years ago it wasn't his fault. 

Red actually growled in his mind when he thought of the cuts on his body from no fight. It was a human thing he'd picked up at one point a way to release his pain and bleed for the people he should of bled everything for, even his life so such wonderful people could of been alive today. 

They comforted him as he sought out a place he hadn't had the guts to see since finding the castle again........his little girls room. 

He found it. It had been a room that his father had renovated just for his granddaughter. It was bigger than even Allura's room. Red almost everywhere. She'd always loved the color she shared a name with. She'd always said it was the color of feelings. And she always wanted everyone around her to feel how she felt for them. How are wanted to help them. 

Her room was exactly how they'd left it over 10,000 years ago. Clothes on the floor because he and his father had told the staff not to clean it for her. Cleaning it herself built character and helped her relate to the staff. 

Her favorite stuffed lion was still on the bed - not Red like most would think........no, she had a Blue lion, from when she was younger. So that her father could always be with her. Even when he was away 

Even though it'd been 10,000 years he could swear he could still smell her perfume she'd use everyday. Could hear her laugh as he tickled her awake each morning. The scoffs as she went through her teenage phase. The sobs after her first love had broken her heart. He'd almost punched the girl who'd done it to her - but at her pleading he'd held himself back. 

He sat on the bed as he started to cry. He couldn't help it. He couldn't take the pain. The need of his very soul to see her again. To know she was there - to feel her through the bond. To hold her like he had when she was little - to let him know she wasn't just gone. 

His sobs filled the room as he grabbed the blue lion she'd loved so much. He held it in his arms as he laid on her bed. The sobs becoming less until he was silently weeping. Soon the crying became too exhausting after the day of training they'd had and he slowly fell asleep with tears still leaking from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins shall meet some Arusians - Lance will remember a time he'd met then before and his pain will stop him from enjoying the party for their guests more than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so omg 
> 
> So many people are kudos this and I'm dying okay ahhh
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and the comments. 
> 
> Here's chapter 4 because you all are so sweet and I want you to have it already. 
> 
> I'm already working on chap 5 and will hopefully get it to you tomorrow!

The next day he as time for more forming Voltron training. Forming was definitely easier than dealing with controlling him when there wasn't a threat and they could just mess around. He remembered being Voltron with a true team but, it was still hard to do it with a team that wasn't as close as before. No where near. When it was the old team it was easy to do anything win Voltron. They were usually almost like one big mind. They all had the same objective and could help each other if they struggled because of how deep their connections went. 

He pushed it away as his kick at the space ship knocked them off balance. They came in for a quick lunch only to have Coran whip up the nutritional meal that he and the old paladins always dreaded. The worst part was they'd actually eaten it years ago. These humans were like children. They only ate what they wanted to not what was available. But he wasn't complaining when Hunk came back with special extremely tasty concoctions. 

Pidge was with the prisoners and Shiro decided to go there with her. Coran was being very - to use a human word - angsty. He would of eaten the nutritional meal to please him if it really hurt Coran that didn't eat it. But it truly didn't the man just loved seeing people's faces when they ate it. 

The princess came in informing Coran that the castle would be able to leave the planet the next day. 

They kept talking when suddenly an alarm went off. Something was approaching the castle. Lance had his bayard out but hidden from the others - until he saw it was an Arusian. He remembered them clearly. Arusians were peaceful unless you wanted to hurt their race or home. Then they would fight. One of their last missions before Zarkon betrayed them had been to bring peace between the Arusians and the others. 

And he and Red had. He mumbled something about knitting the little guys sweaters. He'd picked it up on earth and he remembered how much the little Arusians had enjoyed the soft clothing they'd given them years ago. 

They went out and met Klaizap. The best warrior of their village. Allura tried her diplomatic skills on this little Arusian and that's what it was. 

She may have told Keith they always went for peace first but she had still been a diplomat in training when they were betrayed. She hadn't even gone on a diplomatic mission so he knew this was a training run. For her to see how easy it was to control them and the ones she'd be diplomatic with. 

But he didn't mind. It was funny watching he make the same mistake his daughter had when they started the apology dance. But the it hurt more. Because as they were given eggs to hold and little Arusians and some Arusians just came up and hugged them. He remembered his little Red. The last time they'd been here. They'd done almost exactly the same thing. They'd messed it up and had to watch the dance. And then, then they'd held the eggs and been hugged more than they were now. They'd formed an alliance with them that day. Which had prompted them to start worshipping the lion goddess. 

They'd had a blast. And little Red had asked if they could fly around to see the planet. And they had. For hours they'd flown together just enjoying the planets beauty and connecting with their lions to feel the wind. It was wonderful and it brought tears to his eyes as he remembered her laughter as they'd raced each other. 

He missed her. He discretely wiped the tears. Faking there was something in his eye. It was hard being around families. It was hard in general - especially knowing Allura and Coran but them not knowing him was also hard. But it was being around families and seeing children with parents. Families still together and knowing his would never be together again because she was gone. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a little Arusian hugging his leg. He smiled reaching down to pick him up when Shiro called them. There was a ship coming in hot. And it was Galran. 

Keith was already sending the Arusians to safety with Coran and Allura. Dragging Hunk back as he tried to follow. They could hear Shiro and Pidge over he comms as they argued. Shiro finally snapped when the ship was getting too close - grabbing Pidge as she yelled he made it out and saw the ship almost upon them. He and Pidge ran just as the explosion went off they felt like they were goners. They looked up when they realized they hadn't died. 

Their lions had saved them. Lance heard them over the comm as they said that. Lance smirked. The lions would definitely do anything to protect their paladins. Blue growled in agreement. 

He heard as Shiro and Pidge watched the......whatever it was come out of the ship. They bolted for their lions and got in them only to be pummeled by the beast. There was only so much they could do against something so big. 

It was batting then around like they were a tennis ball that a five year old was beating up. 

They took hit after hit as Lance, Keith, and Hunk finally made it in time to get the fire off the other two. 

They watched it get back up from Hunk hitting it down. They knew the only way to beat it was Voltron and they went for it. 

All becoming one mind - Voltron. They melded perfectly to form him. And then it was time to fight. 

The used bare lions faces on him. No weapons as the others didn't know they had any. They got in a few good hits. But it wasn't fazing this beast.

After that he kept getting in hit after hit. Pidge finally got a shield after they almost destroyed the Arusian village. 

As they stood there trying to figure out what to do next Shiro had a flash of a memory. He remembered this beast. He'd fought it in the arena. 

He knew how to defeat it. It's weak point was its ball. It had to recharge. That's when they'd strike. And so they waited. Barely being able to take three more hits. 

They shot when he was distracted. But it did almost nothing. They kept getting beat up. 

They got hit again and again. They just couldn't stop him. They were supposed to be the baddest asses of the universe but they couldn't defeat him. 

Lance tried kicking the ball but it didn't work.

It was then that Shiro remembered. He'd had a sword. They needed a sword. 

But they didn't have one. Except.......Lance knew they did. He pushed towards Keith and Red. Come on Red show him. He sighed with relief as he heard Keith speak up that his lion wanted him to do something. Lance told him to do it now as the beast was coming straight at them. 

Keith used his bayard and formed the sword. It didn't take much for them to use it to destroy the beast. 

It was a great sword. They could all tell right away that it worked. The beast exploded behind them. And they knew it was over this time. They all cheered as Keith dematerialized the sword. They were all impressed. The humans at least. 

They went and picked up Allura and Coran. And because the Arusians were so grateful they would hold a party in the paladins honor. Allura insisted it be held in the castle. But not until tomorrow as the paladins were very tired this night. They all agreed. 

They made it back to the castle and went to check on the saved prisoners that Shiro and Pidge informed them were awake and all fine. 

They heard their requests and put them all on one pod as one of the aliens turned he thanked each of them. For giving them, and the universe hope. They waved goodbye as the aliens went to return home or find new places to live if home didn't exist. 

The paladins went their separate ways after that. Keith to sleep before he'd get up early to train. Hunk to sleep. Pidge went to sulk and worry and Shiro went after her. Allura and Coran went I check the castle defenses an Lance........well Lance went to where he always went after feeling too many memories of the past pop up he went to the star room. Now most didn't know about this room as it was one his father had made for him years ago. He'd used to sit here and stare at the stars for hours. He always said he wanted to be up there flying someday and boy had he done just that. 

This room always calmed him. He would need it. To get through a party after so long and not because it was something he didn't want to do, but because he'd have to go to one without his original team. 

No Una to dance with as she grumbled about being to old to dance with someone so young and handsome. Green taking part in the punch but mostly hiding on the side playing with different flower shapes. His daughter dancing and laughing as he left her be to mingle with those her age until he took her to the floor for a father-daughter dance. Not that anyone else saw it that way. 

It would be hard but he'd pull through it. Like he always did. Especially with the help of the lions. Blue was already sending soothing waves and Red sent him her intentions that if it got too much she'd also send her support to him. 

It was funny as he felt the other lions agree. While they loved their new paladins they all missed their old ones. Their original paladins has been the first ones and they had all been way to close to not feel pain for their lose. Even Black sent him her feelings. Her sadness that Zarkon had betrayed them. And her pain of feeling the others hurt while she could do nothing because it was her own paladin who did to them all. 

He thanked each one of them for their thoughts. He loved each one of them. Just as much as he'd loved their paladins all those years ago. 

They would make it through tomorrow night. With the lions backing him anything was possible. He just hoped nothing went wrong.   
The Arusians were mostly peaceful. They didn't need their first party to be ruined by any attacks. But Lance decided he'd keep his guard up. 

As he was falling asleep he felt each of the lions send him one last push of comfort before each of them retreated except for Blue. 

She was always with him and he fell asleep with the stars of the room above him as her purr lulled him to sleep like a lullaby. 

________________________________

Lance woke up the next day not feeling too hot. 

He wasn't sick he was just tired. Tired of feeling the way he did. Tired of living really. He'd been alive for a long time and we'll sometimes it became too much. It was one of the reasons he had given into the depression and hurting himself on earth. 

It helped him in ways nothing else did. Now that he had the training deck back it was easier. But he was still just tired. 

And every time he felt that way it made it worse. Because he was spitting on their memories by wanting it to be over. 

They deserved vengeance.....no they deserved to be alive. Having lived a full happy life, but since Zarkon had taken that from them. He'd at least give their souls closure. He woke up and trained that morning, Shiro was also there. Which could only mean one thing by the look on his face. He'd been having flashes of his time as a prisoner. Lance had seen it before, hell he often sported that look. 

He was just better at hiding his pain until he was alone. 

He walked over to Shiro putting his hand on his shoulder. 'Man, I know you're going through a lot of shit. And I know it's tough on you. Especially how hard it is for you to sleep uninterrupted, but if you need someone to listen who won't judge, I'm here for you.'

Shiro looked at him gratefully joking he thought he'd been hiding it better but he thanked Lance for what he said and agreed to definitely seek him out if he needed it. 

Lance felt slightly better. While he couldn't do much - he knew e was only better than the paladins because he'd been at it longer - he could listen. He remembered being the one to listen to the teams worries last time as well. He liked helping others. It was the thing that drove him the most as a paladin. 

Each of them had their own reasons. Una did it because she'd lost family and children before. After meeting each of the paladins and spending time with them, she had decided they were her new children and she would protect them at all costs. 

Green had lost his parents and was an orphan who was fighting to stop others from being orphans (totally cliche to Lance but Green felt that way). 

His daughter, had just wanted to see people smile. That was all that had mattered to her. To the end he'd felt her thought that at least she'd helped people smile before she died. 

Zarkon had never said his reasons. Only that they were very personal. So none of them had pushed him. But it didn't matter in the end. Lance was the same thing he'd always been. Not the most important. But he was truly fine with that. He'd never needed to be the leader. It was one of the things he'd always told his father and why he'd agreed to be Blues Paladin. 

Because he never wanted to rule or lead. He was just fine being in the background and out of the limelight. 

They trained a little longer. Maybe a couple hours. Keith came in at one point and Lance said hello and tried being civil. He always was in his head but the rivalry of his charade was a part of it. 

Once they finished it was lunch time. And they had some okay food goo. Lance remembered the supreme feasts the castle used to have. He'd forgotten about the taste of food goo until the first time Coran brought it out. 

It wasn't something served often in the castle. Usually only when they let the staff off on every few holidays so they could spend it with their own families. 

Lance had found himself ripping from his memories often over the last 4 days as he was now when Coran started talking about drinks for the party and Shiro and Keith stood up to go change into their paladin armor. 

Lance stood and went as well. He needed to clean up for this party with the Arusians. It was weird as he remembered the party they'd had back then as well. It was a long time ago. And he wondered if they still had the gift he'd handed to them personally even all these years later. 

He cleaned up, made sure to moisturize and off he was. He almost wanted to dance but there would be no music. Of all the earth things he truly missed dancing - hip hop was his favorite by far, thought ballet was enjoyable as well. 

He finally got to the ballroom in time for Allura to welcome them to the castle and the Arusian king to ask if they could perform for the paladins. As she agreed they started the play he knew would be passed down to each generation to be told until the day the civilization perished. He watched as Voltron won a battle. And the wrong team fell to the ground. 

The Arusians were truly a wonderful people. After the performance Allura gave the king of the Arusians a gift for them to contact them should they ever need help. 

Lance thought back to the last time the paladins had been here. It'd been a different time. He tried to relax and breathe, and told himself not to think of the past. 

He tried to get the paladins to cheer with him, he'd say Vol and they were supposed to say Tron! But like the paladins before them.......they just didn't get it. He told them they'd work on it. Knowing they wouldn't - they hadn't last time either. 

He took a drink of the purple drink in his cup - thinking it was one of the Altean wines that were so delicious. 

Nope it was Nunvill - the nectar of the god. But truly it tasted like feet and hot dog water. 

He turned to Coran and asked what it was to not create suspicion and snickered in his head as Coran used it as a hair tonic on his mustache. He kept trying to enjoy himself. 

Tried talking to Hunk who promptly decided to say how they might never make it home and it hurt Lance. Because unlike Hunk he knew for sure. He would never make it home. 

He started naming off things he missed about earth because there was some. As he went to say the last one, the hugs he stuttered out mother's hugs but he was relived he'd barely caught himself from staring his daughter's name. 

He was about to say something else when out of the corner of his eye he saw the king having his people reenact the fight from when the others were still alive. And when their spots were taken by Arusians......he told Hunk the Nunvill must be getting to him and he left. He couldn't handle the pain. At least not in from of everybody. 

As he left he realized Shiro had gone to check the perimeter and Pidge was filling a bag with food while she thought no one was looking. He knew she was trying to go find her father and brother. While he knew it was a stupid idea.......he couldn't fault her, if any of the paladins were alive today. He wouldn't have stooped moving until he found them again. So he let her do her thing as he saw Allura go up to her. By the look on his sisters face she was digging for answers. One of the mice followed him and linked to him why she was interested in Pidge right now. 

He thought it was funny it'd taken the mice to tell her this. Frankly she'd never seen a real human before these but it didn't matter. First rule of diplomacy - find out the enemies secrets and keep them secret for later use. 

As he walked to his room he had a bad feeling. He just hoped.......that none of it came in a way they couldn't fix. And so he walked to his room, alone. Just like always. Going to take a quick shower. Before anyone could remind him of what he'd lost. 

After he finished he shower he sat on the bridge alone. Looking at the stars and for earth. While it wasn't his true home.......the McClains had truly made him a part of their family. And he missed them, it just hurt more to miss his daughter and team. 

He heard Coran ask him if he could intrude a bit. He asked him if he knew where earth was because he knew exactly where Altea was supposed to be. And seeing it would just hurt. 

He said what he missed and it was true he missed them, just no where near as much as his home with his family. He sighed. And when Coran said something about the rock storms they used to have he shuddered. He remembered Zarkon challenging him to see who could get cut the least. 

Him and Coran decided to rejoin the party. He'd agreed because he was feeling a little better. He forgot how much Coran's personality would calm each other. 

As the door opened Pidge's little friend Rover came in. He waved and kept going, until he realized that Pidge wasn't here with him. 

As he turned to look at it......it turned red. He turned and yelled at Coran and lunged to push him down and cover him as the bomb went off. He felt the shards tear through his body and the blast knock his head forward and knock into Coran's. He couldn't help the thought that at least Coran was mostly shielded. He knew he wouldn't die. He couldn't. Not until he'd taken his bayard and used it to kill Zarkon once and for all. That his was his last thought before the darkness took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team struggles to get the castle back on to save Lance. Sendak takes over and Lance is drowning in his past. 
> 
> Can they save him before it becomes too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg almost a hundred kudos and a lot of comments ahhhh
> 
> I'm dying guys.   
> I was so not happy that like I couldn't get this up right away this morning 
> 
> I feel like I cheated you. 
> 
> Get ready for some Lance remembering painful things. 
> 
> Love you all <33333

They all felt when the blast shook the castle. They all ran to the Bridge as quickly as they could knowing something had gone off but not how. There was no one dangerous in the castle except the lions and some cutlery but nothing else. 

They made it there and there was dust and debris everywhere. Coran was on the ground coughing and trying to get up. Allura looked through the dust cloud to see the crystal was ruined. There wasn't one anymore. 

As the dust cleared more they noticed Lance on the ground. They rushed over as Shiro found he was alive but in bad shape. 

Coran wanted to say he'd saved his life. He truly did. But......he'd been watching Lance for a while now and he'd watched as he'd help Pidge- making her go to bed, eat, and if she did fall asleep in precarious places he'd pick her up and put her to bed - and put her stuff in her room exactly how she liked it. 

When Hunk was feeling down lance would spend time with him and listen to anything he had to say. 

When Shiro was having problems he'd watched Lance talk him through what he was told was a panic attack - and he always listened to Shiro when the man started confessing things to him. 

And when Keith seemed a little too far into his head Lance would challenge him or start a fight and afterward Keith would look a little lighter - like he couldn't remember why he'd been so quiet. 

Lance did all these things, would even talk skin creams with Allura. 

Hell he even talked to Coran when he was having a bad day. He would always cheer them up. 

Coran had noticed all of this - and how no matter how angry people got, or how little they said thank you. Lance still did it and never asked for thanks. 

He just did it because he cared. And Coran knew the boy was plagued by something. He hadn't quite figured it out yet. But he would. Eventually. Even if he had to wait for Lance to say it to everyone. So he kept his mouth shut as Lance lay there bruised and hurt. 

All the paladins were having a hard time seeing their teammate in such a way. Not being able to put him in a healing pod was worse. 

Pidge peeked up and offered her ship she'd been planning to use. Lance's life was more important. And Keith and Allura would check the Arusian village. 

They all went their separate ways as Shiro looked at Lance and whispered, 'Hang on buddy.' 

_____________________________  
Lance was floating in and out. He could hear his team talking over him. Trying to find a way to heal him. They came up with a plan as he kinda laughed a little. This wasn't the worst injury he had. He still had the scar of that one on his abdomen. 

It didn't hurt that bad. He guessed Coran had forgotten the fact that healing pods were put into the lions - not that they could get to them with the castle offline. But still. It didn't surprise him though. Coran forgot things pretty easily unless they were very important. 

He was fading in and out of semi consciousness. Enough to hear what was happening but very little else. The thing he could hear most was the memories playing out in front of him -

The first time he met Una. The minute she saw him. She stated he was her adopted son. Taking him into a big hug she cried into his hair saying she was happy to have another son. He got her messy tears and some weird blue snot all in his hair as Zarkon had laughed off to the side. He had also been deemed an adopted son. 

Red and Greenie were her adopted grandchildren. And she had spoiled them endlessly. Her race had been known for their artistry and she would twist and carve things for her little grandchildren. 

He remembered his daughter's face as she smiled at another carving. As she laughed at the pun Greenie tried to make work. 

He faded into black again as he felt tears on his cheeks. And hoped anyone who saw it would think it was just from the pain. 

________________________________

Hunk ran with Pidge and Coran to get to the pod quickly. He had to get this crystal from a Balmera or whatever to save his friends life. 

Lance was weird. He'd act all jokey and like he was having fun......but the sadness behind his eyes never went away. He always had an air of something around him. He'd started a rivalry with Keith. Hunk personally thought it was because he thought Keith was hot (but Lance would hear none of it.)

He loved Lance he did. Even in those times he'd get quiet and the mask he put up would fall and he'd just be sad. He always put on a front to hide how he really felt and Hunk hadn't understood when they first met, hell he still didn't. 

But he would save his friend so he could one day understand it. 

They made it to the pod and Coran found a Balmera close enough they could get to without a wormhole. Pidge labeled off modifications done to the ship and Coran said it would explode which did NOT make Hunk feel any better about this. But he'd do it for Lance. So off he and Coran went. 

He just hoped they could get a crystal in time.   
___________________________________

Shiro was walking around with Lance on his shoulder telling him he would definitely be alright. 

He was trying to watch the castle. But he couldn't leave Lance. So with him he came. 

It was as he was going towards the front door that he saw. 

Sendak was coming. Shiro knew it had all been Sendak. 

So he gingerly put Lance down. Trying to be gentle so as not to jostle his injuries more. 

Then he turned to Sendak. 

Being told to stand aside was one thing. Being told to stand aside by such an asshole was another. 

Shiro wasn't gonna let the castle just be taken. He ran at Sendak. Fighting him with his robotic arm. He used it against Sendak's robotic arm as well. At first it seemed like he was doing nothing. 

He got in a hit or two and felt better but then Sendak reminded him, his arm wasn't the latest model of druid tech. He sent his arm out and threw Shiro all the way back to where Lance lay. 

Lance groaned Shiro turned to him but saw Sendak's arm coming in for a boom and barely had time to jump out of the way. 

He kept fighting hoping to gain the upper hand. But they both had their hands to each other's throats when the other man Haxis reminded him he had a man down. He watched as they dropped him on the ground with a loud thud. Shiro was watching so intently he forgot about Sendak only to be slapped across the floor beside Lance hitting hard enough to pass out. With the only though he had being he'd failed. 

___________________________________

Lance had been hearing it for a while now. The sounds of battle. He could hear Shiro fight Sendak with everything he had. He heard him hit the floor and if he could've winced he would've. He was so angry that he couldn't do anything to help. 

But even if he could've moved he was having trouble..........staying awake almost. 

His straight black vision he usually got when sleep was fading in and out. It faded until he was thrown into another memory -

Green had come to ask for girl help. He couldn't ask Una she'd say be romantic. He didn't think Zarkon even HAD a sex drive and obviously he wasn't asking Red. So Lance it was. 

He sat down with Lance on the edge of a cliff near the castle. And he turned to Lance who had his eyes closed just basking in the sun and breeze. 

He gained his courage and just came out with it, 'How do you get someone to go out with you?!' 

He closed his eyes waiting for the teasing Una had already done to him since he couldn't hide anything from her. 

Lance didn't tease but did smirk. He knew his first question. 

'Girl, boy, or in between?'

Green had looked confused, 'What do you mean?'

Lance had openly laughed at that. He turned to face Green and said, 'Are they a girl, a boy, of are they one of the species that's in between genders?'

Green had blushed all out which was weird on a cats face. 'A BOY! He, he's a boy Lance.' 

He'd calmed down after the original screech. And then asked, 'Why, is it important?'

Lance sighed. 'Because depending on the gender the flirting you must do changes Green. You don't use the same pretty words on a man you do on a woman.'

Green looked away and blushed again. Looking down at this hands he twiddled his thumbs and whispered with his ears perked, 'It's a boy actually. And well my family isn't as accepting of boys with boys. I mean they're not against it like some families but they're not totally accepting of it. But I really like him. He's kind and doesn't treat me different for being a paladin. And I know I should be old enough to know this stuff but, I just never got interested in anyone until now and I don't know how to go about it and I thought asking you would help because I couldn't ask Una or Zarkon and frankly I was afraid to ask Red for what she might suggest and..and....'

He cut off as Lance was snickering. Now he understood why Green had come to him. 'Green it's alright calm down first of all. I was lucky with my parents. They were fine that I like females, males, and sometimes in betweens. But it doesn't matter what others think. All that matters is how you feel. And if he's kind and doesn't treat you different then that's exactly what you need. Be kind as well and offer to go on a date. If he says no it'll be fine and you can stay friends. If he says yes then you'll know if he feels the same way. I absolutely accept you as will all the other paladins. We're family.' Lance said as he reached over to scratch behind the boys orange ears. With his orange fur that faded to cream on his face and paws he looked just like a little kitten. His yellow spots that glowed at night along with his green eyes. But right now r didn't look intimidating at all as flustered as he was. 

Green smiled. He hugged Lance, he knew he could count on him. Lance was a great father figure. But also a great brother as well. 'Thanks Lance. You guys are the best family ever.'

Lance laughed, 'Yes we are. And as family we also expect to meet this boy if things go the way you're wanting!'

Green blushed again as he ran out of the room and Lance laughed at him as he left.   
___________________________________  
Pidge was scared. Lance was hurt. Probably dying and the castle had been taken over. 

This wasn't good at all. She just hoped they could save Shiro and Lance in time. 

She couldn't lose someone like she'd lost her father and brother. 

She'd find somewhere to hide and then hope to make contact with Keith and Allura. It was all she could do. 

____________________________________

Keith and Allura ran with some of the Arusians to their village. The galra were destroying it. Burning it to the ground.

They had to do something. Keith had to figure this out to get back to the castle to get to Lan...........to his lion. 

So he jumped down. Thankfully not breaking anything on the landing. 

He peered through a window to glance..........but as he glanced again he realized. 

They weren't soldiers. They were broken sentries. This was a set up. They were after the castle he just knew it. 

He ran with Allura hoping they'd make it there in time. He was scared for the first time since Shiro had gone missing. Shiro was in there.......and so was Lance. And worse, Lance was injured. He pushed himself harder. 

He hoped they made it in time. 

____________________________________

Meanwhile Sendak was smirking. 

At least Lance assumed he was. He could hear the castle power back on and knew Sendak had somehow gotten a battle-class crystal. 

It was then he heard Sendak say to patch in Zarkon. 

Agony and anger gutted him as he heard the voice of the man he'd once called brother. 

He wanted to scream and yell and tell him he'd find him and he'd kill him. 

But he couldn't do anything as he was drowning in darkness and memories again. 

Lance was crying as he held his daughter. Her mother had definitely made a beautiful human. 

He felt more than heard Zarkon enter the room. He turned to Zarkon and showed him his little girl. 

'Hey Z, look at my little miracle. She looks like her mom with this red hair. And here feel her grip. She's super strong like her mom too. She's got glowing eyes like her mom too. Purple as can be. I do wish she'd gotten the purple skin or fur like her mom too. But eh, she can deal with having mine. But Z, I can't think of a good enough name for her.'

Zarkon chuckled as he cooed at the little thing. She opened her eyes and sure enough they flowed purple. But he could just tell, this was Lance's little girl from the playfulness in her eyes. And he realized the perfect name. 

'Red, that should be her name. And one day. I'm sure she'll follow we dads footsteps and pilot a lion. Just not the same color.' He said with a smirk. 

Lance laughed, 'Z the red lion hasn't chosen a paladin and it's been 4 years. But you're right, it's perfect. If anyone can fly Red, it's gonna be my little lion right here.'

He smiled at Zarkon happy to have such a great brother with him. He knew if anything happened to him Zarkon would watch over his daughter like she was his own. 

He jerked out of that memory.......straight to the one of Zarkon taking her from him......he cried silent tears as he blacked out thankfully from the past that was too painful to remember. 

__________________________________

Keith and Allura almost made it as the castle powered on. But unlike usual it was purple instead of blue. 

Keith was heartbroken as they made it but not in time. He banged against the barrier, angry. 

He wished he could do something. Lance was injured and he and Shiro both were inside trapped. He was just angry. 

He pulled out his bayard ready to use it, to do anything to get to his teammates. 

He turned to Allura to see if they could get in by force. But no there wasn't a way. And whoever had it would be able to fly it as well. They would have Voltron and 2 of the paladins. 

When suddenly Pidge came in over the comm. 

He was in the castle. And he was ready to stop the castle from from taking off. 

He just hoped it worked as Pidge started the journey to the main power frame.   
_____________________________

Lance watched as his daughter took her place with the rest of them. 

She'd done it, she'd definitely won Big Red's respect. He was happy but also scared. His daughter would be fighting in battles and risking her life. 

As proud as he was he was scared as Quiznak. He knew she'd be surrounded by him, Una, Green, and her godfather Z. But he was still scared. 

Later that night he was in Big Red's hanger. Just staring at her. Telling her how scared he was for his daughter. He knew she'd be perfect and that Big Red would take care of her. But still he was scared. Again he felt Zarkon come in more than he heard him. 

'Still up I see. Do you not trust us?'

Lance jerked, 'Of course I trust you all!'

'Do you trust the lions we bond with?' 

'Of course! They bond to our souls. They care for us as we care for them!'

'Then why are you still worried? We love Red just as much as you. And we will protect her with our lives as you would for us. As she would for us now. We are family Lance you know that. We....I wont let anything happen to her. She's my goddaughter. Do you think I don't take my job seriously?' Zarkon's voice was playful at the end, trying to get Lance to be calm. 

Lance sighed. 'Of course I know all of that. I know you take it seriously. But, it must be a parent thing I guess. I can't stand the thought of her being hurt. And no matter what anyone says......I'm still scared. I'll just have to deal with it. But you have helped Z. You're always here when I need it. Thank you.' 

He pulled Zarkon into a hug. He'd always been such a great friend. He really knew how to make Lance feel slightly better. 

He turned back to Big Red, 'I'm gonna talk to Big Red a little bit more before I go to bed. Thanks again Z. You're a great godfather. And a better friend.'

Zarkon smiled as he gave Lance one last hug and then left Lance to his thoughts. 

Lance looked at Red. 'I know you're gonna protect her. I'm just scared she's gonna get hurt. And I can't help but be terrified.'

It was then he felt it. The same thing his lion did when she tried to talk to him but instead of the rush of water on his brain when Blue did it.......it was hotter. Not painful or soothing. But nice in a way.

He realized it was Big Red when she started to talk to him, 'Hello Paladin of Blue. I understand you are scared for you little one. She is not so little anymore and she is a good woman. She has gained my respect and my trust. I know you are a good man from Blue and your daughter. I will protect her with my life as Blue would hers with you. As you said the bond between lion and paladin is soul deep. She is a part of me as I am a part of her. We, none of us will let harm come to her. We all love her, that is our promise to our paladins, that we will be with you and protect you as well as we can. Please trust me with your daughter as you have entrusted Blue with yourself.'

He was surprised. The lions very rarely ever spoke true words but he heard Red speak and he felt her and the other lions. All of their intentions to protect their paladins and each other. 

He felt the tears fill his eyes as he nodded and sent them all a silent thanks. For loving them as much as they loved the lions. 

He was never scared for his daughter after that. He knew his team would do all they could, including the lions. 

That night he went to sleep with a light heart. Knowing his daughter would be safe as a paladin.   
-

The memories stopped again. He was glad for each batch of dark in the light of his memories. It hurt every time he remembered who Zarkon used to be. And the family he'd killed for reasons that Lance hurt not knowing. 

When the darkness came to swallow him again he was just glad it wasn't another memory to rip his heart to more pieces.   
_________________________________  
Hunk and Coran had finally made it to a Balmera. 

Coran stated it was petrified but alive. He raved about how beautiful all the crystals on it were. 

How amazing it was. Until he realized no, the galra were mining in it. Creating holes and hurting the creature with no regard to how painful it was for it. 

They were going when a galran ship asked for id. Coran tried to brush them off but it didn't work. 

They demanded they land and prepare to be boarded. 

Coran lied and as Hunk wondered what he was about to do he was NOT happy as Coran pulled on the controls and threw them backward. He pushed the thrusters harder and off they went. Coran dodged a couple shots as he suddenly shot down one of the mine shafts. 

Hunk yelled as they pointed straight for the ground that he knew would be coming up at any moment. 

Except......it wasn't. He turned to Coran when he finally calmed enough to realize, 'How deep is this anyway?'

Just as he said it they hit one of the many bars between the walls of the shaft hitting the left thruster it busted as they went in for what was essentially a crash landing. 

As the ship stopped skidding Hunk had to bend over and breathe deep. He luckily didn't throw up this time. 

He sat back up, pulling off his helmet. Glad they'd made it down alive. As he turned to the right he saw an opening in the wall and 2 somethings were standing and watching. 

He turned to Coran and asked a question he hoped the answer would be fluffy bunnies or things that won't hurt or eat us, 'What exactly lives at the bottom of a Balmera, Coran?'

__________________________________

Lance could feel his body again and boy was it not happy with him. 

But it didn't hurt as much as the memories plaguing him. 

Thankfully the memory resurfacing now was one that wasn't painful. -

He'd been walking through the garden that his mother had planted and taken care of for years before she'd passed away. When he saw Coran and Allura. 

He'd been teaching Allura much of the things that were not taught by their tutors. 

It was nice to learn things from a man they looked up to. And he wasn't that much older. Only about a decade or so from Lance so he was close enough in age to not seem old. But old enough to be wiser and more experienced. 

Lance being 8 years older than Allura was glad they were closer even though they were so far apart. They both loved learning things from Coran. 

He waved them over to join him. As they walked through the garden he teased Allura about the boy she'd been spending time with lately and Coran told them stories of Balmera and other space creatures and planets to see and Lance was mystified as always. 

He said one day he'd pilot the Blue lion and see things that no one had ever seen while he protected the universe. 

Allura laughed as Coran smiled and said he hoped someone as kind as Lance was a paladin who could protect them, 'hopefully'. 

Luckily they were in the kitchen and it was on. Lance grabbed the 'food goo' Coran had been working on lately and threw it and it landed straight in Coran's face. 

It was definitely on then. They went into a food war then. 

They all got soaked and would have never stopped if at the same time they all hadn't gotten food goo in their mouths. 

It was then it was decided the food goo definitely needed some work. 

As the memory faded to a familiar blackness, Lance hope the black stayed and he didn't have to keep having memories especially ones like these. 

They just kept reminding him of how he wished he could go back. To a time when his daughter was alive. And he was happy. 

But that was impossible. And he wished he didn't have to relive memories that only hurt him more and made his wish he didn't remember his past as clearly as he did.   
___________________________________  
Pidge was trying to stop the launch from happening. 

She knew that she shouldn't be but in her head the mission impossible theme wouldn't get out as she jumped down on each ledge. Trying to get to the main power frame. 

Pidge made it. Following Allura's instructions she made it into the room and rushed down the long, long, long walkway to the control panel. 

She took it off and couldnt read any of it as they were in Altean. She really wished she'd done what Lance did and sat down to learn Altean. Which Lance was picking it up like children who'd known the language as a kid and was relearning it now. 

As she tried to talk to Allura the comm stopped working.

Worse - the ship was lifting off. 

She was too late. And with no Allura to guide her she had no idea what to do. 

But.......she wouldn't let them lift off and take Lance and Shiro. So she took her bayard and hoped it would work as she slashed all the little tubes in the frame. The shock was so bad it threw her backward. 

But sure enough. The energy went down. She'd shut it off and it was gonna take sometime to refix it. 

It worked and she ran to the door. Pried it open and tried to find a place to hide where hopefully the comm would work again and she could contact Allura for her next move. They had to get that barrier down next. 

And she'd do what she had to to save her friends.   
__________________________________  
Lance was awake enough to hear as the castles power suddenly stopped and they didn't take off. 

He was glad.

He was less glad as he realized when Sendak said they had a saboteur that one of his teammates must be doing something and considering what he'd heard of where they were going.......it had to be Pidge. 

He was glad she was okay. And definitely happy she was helping. 

He just hoped she didn't get caught or hurt. She reminded him of his daughter sometimes and he couldn't lose another person who sometimes felt like a daughter. 

He felt the black start to envelop him again and was glad it wasn't his memories again. 

Those were too painful to watch.......he just hoped they got him in a cryopod soon. As much as he was pretty sure he'd live. Well cryopods would heal him faster than regular Altean healing and it would make the memories stop, at least until close to the end of his trial in the pod. 

He just hoped his whole team was safe. 

He felt sad that one of them could get hurt when Blue brushed his mind again hoping to sooth her paladin. 

He smiled as he let the black take him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to save Lance and now Shiro as Hunk and Coran try to get a crystal. 
> 
> Lance dreams more. And wished for something he believes he will never get. 
> 
> Or plz save my son faster and lance stop bein so thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so omg  
> First of all  
> I AM SO SORRY  
> So I realized yesterday (it's Monday and 2 am)  
> That I had written and uploaded a chapter everyday  
> And yesterday I DIDNT  
> you can ask everyone in @acheivingelysium 's discord o hurt all day because I couldn't finish this chap and like GET IT TO YOU  
> I swear I'll do better. Things just got crazy. 
> 
> It's now 2 am and it's finally done  
> I'm so happy to get this to you  
> And so sorry it is late 
> 
> I love you all  
> Ive gotten over 100 kudos, so many hits, and comments that kill me with happiness. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support it means so so much to me! <333

Pidge had made it to the barrier's control room. 

She wasn't sure she could do it. 

She remembered her father and brother right before going on the Kerberos mission. They'd been right and there. And so happy. 

And then 5 months later they crashed from 'pilot error'. 

Pidge knew better. Shiro and her family were better pilots than that. 

She snuck into the Garrison multiple times. Finding no sign of a crash on Kerberos she was pissed. She yelled as they dragged her out that she'd find the truth. Nothing would stop her. 

Allura started talking again, explaining that the barrier was also a weapon and to be careful. 

She stated, 'Alright, no touching the giant lightning bolts. Got it.'

Pidge was listening as Allura said something but Rover nudged her over and she was about to say something when a galra sentry shot at her. 

She was glad for Rover as she screamed and dodged out of the way of the shots, trying to get to a place of cover. 

She heard Allura say something about the mice over the comm but was too busy dodging bullets to worry about it. 

She was hiding as well as she could looking for a way out. 

'TWO FLOORS UP?!'

She decided she'd try something she'd been playing with lately and sent out a hologram. 

They hit it but really hit an energy arc. It bounced back at them and gave Pidge the time to run and use her bayard to make it to the vent. 

She let out an excited yeah when more shots came at her. 

She slid into the vent and kept going. Slashing at the little door that kept her in the vent. She crawled out into the room omg to have two more of the robots drop in on her. 

She dodged their shots and slid under charging the invisible maze. It would have to work. It killed one of em but the remaining one found a way through and shot at her. 

She lunged into the closest vent. Trying to use her thrusters for a boost when he shot and hit one, knocking her down. She fell down the shaft. Finally she got her bayard in the right place and shot. It caught and saved her. But the robot was still shooting at her. 

She pulled with all her strength. It brought the hook down and the robot with it. 

She grabbed the wall quickly as the robot fell behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief until he hit the bottom and shook the whole shaft. 

She teetered and almost fell down. 

She stopped falling and when she turned back - Rover had saved her. 

Thankfully she could keep going. 

_____________________________  
Hunk was very happy that the Balmerans had helped them. 

If Shay and Rax hadn't done what they'd done him and Coran would have been goners. 

He kept saying thank you as they also fed him. It was delicious........until he heard cave bugs. That put a damper in his appetite. Coran looked a little sick as Grandma put more into his bowl. They both agreed they'd had too many bugs. 

Hunk was saddened that Zarkon had enslaved a whole planet. The more he heard about Zarkon he just couldn't believe someone could be so terrible. 

Coran stated that they needed a battle-class crystal. 

Apparently it was impossible. Too heavily guarded and they were offered the time to wait. 

But Hunk knew they just didn't have that amount of time. 

Lance needed one now. They had to get a crystal. 

Coran said something about this not being the hardest as scultrite was much harder. Getting into the belly of a Weblum wasn't a piece of cake. 

He suddenly stood up and stated he'd do some reconnaissance while Hunk would fix the ship. 

Hunk went to do his job. Hoping Coran would think of something. 

He was really worried about Lance and the others. They would all be hurting because Lance was. Lance had the hurt behind his eyes always. But he still pushed through and was loud and obnoxious in a way that helped them all feel better. 

They needed their Blue Paladin. 

And they would do everything they could to fix him. He was their teammate. And that's what family did.  
____________________________  
Pidge slashed another vent cover and hoped they weren't really important. 

She stepped out and remembered the Garrison again. But this time it was her first day. 

She remembered cutting her hair. Hating the thought of hiding who she was and cutting the hair she loved.......but for her brother and father it was worth it. 

She'd found out that she was on a team. With a pilot who apparently got on because another had failed and a big guy. 

She did want friends but she just didn't have time. She needed to find her family and she watched Iverson command tighter security. 

She got angry again but as he walked their way she quickly pulled her hand up in a salute. 

'Wrong arm cadet.'

She quickly changed arms as Lance and Hunk did as well. 

As he left and they relaxed Lance started spouting off things he liked and Pidge mostly ignored him. 

She walked away with only a small uncaring 'I'll meet you in the simulator.'

She came back to herself and removed the helmet to breathe better. 'You know Rover. I haven't always been there for my team. But this time I will be.'

With that she made her way farther. She was gonna get the ship turned off. She just hoped the mice could get the barrier down. Otherwise they were all goners.  
__________________________________

Lance heard the commotion as he drifted in and out. Pidge was doing some damage. Shutting down the ship. Taking down drones. And evading capture. She was definitely amazing. 

She reminded him so much of his daughter. He remembered the way she would use the vents to see him when she was supposed to be learning. 

She was just like Pidge. Eager to please until it didn't suit her. And beyond smart. 

It hurt as he remembered her laughter. 

It'd been a dreary day. Bright as the lava rocks were falling and Zarkon hadn't made them try to dodge them. 

She'd been working on custom air bikes for them. She had built them from the ground up. Complete love and care into making two vehicles that looked better than the new ones did. 

Ran better too. He'd sat and watched and her as she worked. His first question was where had she learned all this. He didn't remember ever giving her lessons or anyone doing so. 

But he thought of the couple geniuses in building and he knew only one person could of taught her. 

And it would've been over her whole life. Someone who spent a ton of time with her. 

Only one. Coran. 

He looked at Zarkon who had been watching the whole exchange. Beyond amused at his friends reaction. He'd of course known. She'd been doing it since she was little, she just didn't broadcast it. 

But Lance just didn't know. He started laughing quietly until it became a big laugh. He couldn't stop as it almost ripped from his vocal cords in a way he couldn't stop. 

It was truly funny. That he hadn't known something his daughter had been doing for so long. 

As she finished with the second one and washed the Altean fuel from her hands. It was made of plants and didn't pollute the air or ground but it was very sticky. 

Lance smiled at her getting on the Blue one obviously for him. He turned to her. 'It's safe right Red? If you kill me with this I won't be happy!'

It was Zarkon who gasped, 'You don't trust your daughter.......Im disappointed Lance. I trust her with my life like I do you. But hey she can make some money on the side for later. Don't make her stop doing something she loves Lance.'

Lance smiled as Zarkon chuckled at his reaction. Z was very weird. He was very quiet usually and didn't usually smile. Especially now. Lance knew some stuff was going down with the Galra and he didn't push. He knew if it was important Z would tell him. 

He started up the bike as she jumped on hers. Lance turned to Z, 'Be back in a few ticks.'

Z snorted. 'Sure you will, I know you too and your love of flying. Just be back by food time. Hopefully it's not another batch of food goo.'

They all shuddered and off Lance and Red went. Zarkon was right. As soon as they took off. They would be gone for hours. They loved to fly. It was the biggest thing they shared. 

They spent hours racing each other. Daring each other to go faster take sharper turns. He was having so much fun and so was she........and as they came back with the bikes he turned to look at her but the memory changed. 

They were on another planet but not just that. He knew this planet all to well. At least this strip of it. 

He watched as he could do nothing all over again. As the man he trusted killed their family and his daughter. 

Here face went from happy to just limp. Her body twisted in horrendous ways. 

This...this was always the memory that haunted him. And it forever would. 

He couldn't understand 

And he hoped he never would. 

_________________________________

Hunk was trying to fix the ship as Shay watched. 

Suddenly she asked what the sky looked like. And explained how she liked to climb as high as she dared. To dream of seeing the sky. 

He couldn't stop the word dropping from his mouth as he explained the sky. And what freedom was. 

He would help free these people. Just after he save his best friend. 

He heard Rax's anger at him filling her head. And he understood. Civilizations on earth had said the same things. 

Don't have hope because no one could ever stand against someone so strong. 

But Hunk knew from earth's history that as long as someone brought people together - anything could be done. 

And he and his team would do it. They'd save these people. 

_________________________________

Pidge watched as Haxis fixed the main ship engine. 

She turned to the little panel beside her ladder and scanned it with her suit. Happy she'd made these changes to it. 

It scanned and she hacked in perfectly. 

As he turned the power up she turned it up more. Cringing a little at the thought of touching any metal surface when it overloaded. 

Haxis caught on real quick before it went off and he got one hell of a shock. 

Pidge jumped onto Rover and landed on the bridge to the control. 

Haxis watched commenting about how a child could do all this and stop them so. 

Pidge sneered back, 'I'm not a child. I'm a paladin of Voltron.'

He snickered, 'Well I'm a member of the empire.' 

He attacked her. Ready as she dodged. 

They scuffled him trying to attack and Pidge dodging. Using her bayard to trip him. He finally had Pidge but Rover distracted him enough for Pidge to slide between his legs and trip him. He was on the edge almost catching his balance when Rover barreled into his face. He fell but not before he grabbed Rover. 

Pidge watched as Rover contemplated. Or at least he looked like he was. And suddenly he lit up before he powered himself down to save her life. 

She yelled as they both fell. 'No!!'

She couldn't lose anyone else. But it was done. 

She heard Sendak start talking over the com and she was pissed. 

'Haxis is dead and YOU'RE next!'

Sendak chuckled and said he owned the castle and then Shiro was on the comm telling her not to listen before he screamed. 

She listened getting angrier and angrier. 

She finally had enough and started to run straight to Sendak.  
_____________________________  
Hunk was standing there as Rax asked if the ship was ready. 

'It is but no we can't leave. We need a crystal. I won't leave without one. Coran did you have any ideas?'

Coran smiled as he stated, 'Why yes I did.'

It took them about 10 minutes to get it all ready. But he didn't like being the legs. He'd knocked out the sentry he should be the head. 

It just didn't seem right. Except the helmet hadn't fit his head. He was still angry about it. 

They walked out into one of the shafts of the mine to where the crystal was. They asked them for identification pass. 

Coran tried to take their passes and guns but it didn't work. 

The third time he pulled off the blanket and Hunk opened fire. 

He got those down and stood as a look out about to grab the crystal as Coran set his hands on it and started talking to it. 

He let it go suddenly and the ground holding it in let it go. Receding away so they could take it. 

Coran grabbed it trying to keep it up. He tried to lift it and felt something crack. 

He creakily looked at Hunk as his whole body popped as he moved. 

'I might have pulled something.'

Suddenly more sentries came in and trained guns on them. 

Coran turned, 'Alright boys. Your badges and guns I don't want to have to say it twice.'

With that he fell down and Hunk surrendered himself. 

He couldn't fight them not like this. 

He just hoped this wouldn't cause them to lose Lance.  
_________________________________

Pidge sat hiding as Sendak talked to Shiro. 

'I'm surprised you escaped Champion. I'm tempted to go to your planet to see if everyone has your spirit. But they're all goners anyway.'

She held herself back. She would wait for the right time. But seeing Lance still passed out. She was worried if the right time hadn't passed them by already.  
_______________________________  
Hunk and Coran were in a cell as Coran paced and wondered how they had seen through the disguise. 

Suddenly they heard someone coming and braced themselves for anything. 

They weren't ready for Shay with a galran sentry's hand. 

She scanned it and let the barrier down. 

'Why are you helping us? Won't you get in trouble?' Hunk asked. 

'Your words touched my heart. I hope for someday all Balmerans to be free. I hope your Voltron will make that wish the truth.'

Hunk vowed to himself then. They'd save the Balmerans. 

They ran towards the ship. He was thankful Shay had already loaded the crystal onto their ship. They got to the cave with the ship and ran into Rax with a group of sentries. 

Hunk went to pull out his bayard but Shay stoped him. 

'The Balmera will save us!' 

She bent down and put her hand on the Balmera. It was still hard for him to realize it wasn't the ground it was a living creature. As her hand started to glow - the ceiling caved in on top of most of the sentries. 

Some of them got back up even with missing limbs and started shooting. 

They kept running as Hunk put up his shield. 

He ran a little ahead of Shay when suddenly she got hooked by a sentry. He was about to go get her when she screamed for him to go. 

Coran was on the same page as Shay. But Hunk was torn. He greatly admired her for her hope and ideals. 

He turned back to face her. 'I'll come back for you Shay! I promise!'

And with that he jumped into the pod. Coran stated, 'If we don't dodge these patrols we'll be back way sooner than planned!'

He pushed the pod but the ships were still on their tail. 

They kept climbing trying to get higher but not being fast enough as the ships were gaining suddenly Hunk remembered the thrusters Pidge had added. 

'Lets use this!' 

Coran kind of screeched, 'But the pod could explode!!'

'Do you have a better idea Coran?'

And since he didn't they hit the button and suddenly it thrust them forward. Enough to gain the upper hand and get away. 

They made their way back to the castle Hunk believing they would get there in time. They had to - they had a whole planet to save.  
________________________________  
Somewhere in the castle four little mice stopped above the barrier control room and jumped down to land on a sentries head. 

They knocked him off balance until he fell - straight into one of the energy beams. 

As he exploded they made their way to the control panel. The biggest one looked at he screen and pressed the button the princess had told them to press. 

Glad they could help. 

Outside the castle Keith and Allura shouted with joy as it came down giving them access to their teammates in need. 

They ran into the castle going straight to the Bridge where they would be needed.  
__________________________________  
Pidge was waiting outside the door of the Bridge. 

She used the hologram trick on Sendak. Glad it worked to draw him out of the room. She ran to Shiro trying to wake him up when suddenly Sendak came back. He squeezed with his big robotic hand just as Allura and Keith came in as Sendak turned and was about to make threats when out of nowhere Lance shot him in the back. 

After Sendak tripped Lance passed out again. 

They fought him. Keith attacking and pushing him back as Allura ran to the monitors. 

Keith kept attacking, Pidge and Shiro helping. Pidge electrocuted him and Keith attacked harder when suddenly Allura yelled now and Keith pushed Sendak just as a barrier came up between them. 

Sendak hammered against it hut couldn't get through. 

They'd won.  
____________________________________  
Pidge untied Shiro to the side while Keith talked to Lance. 

Lance chuckled a little thinking of what had happened. As Keith sat beside him he stated maybe they did make a good team. 

Keith smiled at him and Lance tried not to think of how pretty it was. 

He hadn't noticed much about Keith in the years he'd been faking being human. But recently seeing him fight. And everything had made him a little more attractive. Something Lance just couldn't think about. 

He had revenge he needed to work on. For his daughter. His happiness meant nothing. Only avenging her and the others was important. 

Even if somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to be important to someone like Keith. Or anyone really.  
___________________________________  
It was the next day after the cryopod and he stepped out to them playing with a ticker and a timer. He knew why of course. He'd had trouble with human time with it being slower than Altean time. 

He stepped out and asked if they were having a clock party. 

Allura told him food first. And because he didn't want to drop his character even though it hurt to say it he asked if it was a date. 

Everyone sighed but he knew it was what was expected. Even if it hurt......he wouldn't blow his chance at vengeance. 

As he ate some food they recounted what had happened. He didn't tell them he heard almost all of it. 

Or of the memories that were still floating in his head. The pain he was in from all the memories. 

He ignored most of it until he had to tease Keith a little. He told him the mice had done more than he did. 

He bust out, 'I punched Sendak!'

'Yeah after I came out of a coma and shit his arm off.'

Keith cried, 'I cradled you in my arms! We had a bonding moment!'

And as much as Lance wanted to admit it. To say yes he loved being in anyone's arms again. Especially Keith's it just......he couldn't. And it hurt so much as he put on the fake smile and acted okay. Lied that he didn't remember something he knew he'd cherish until his last breath. 

To get away from the subject and the traitorous thoughts that kept adding images of Keith and himself. He asked Allura what had happened to Sendak. 

He was truly curious. Someone so strong and dangerous shouldn't be left without supervision. 

She stated they'd put him in a cryopod to extract his memories. 

He knew it was important that he wasn't running wild. But the cryopods weren't made to extract memories of the unwilling. And he had a bad feeling but like always he pushed it down. Hid his true self. 

And pushed down the hope and images of a happy future with someone special that would never come. 

He left the room as Blue purred in his head for comfort. He tried not to think of how little it helped with the thoughts he couldn't help but have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team helps people in distress will it work out well for them or not? As Lance keeps one of them busy he pushes down feelings for another Paladin but how much longer will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes you get another chap today!   
> Because I love you all and you deserve it.   
> I have 122 kudos a lot of hits and I have passed 20,000 words so far. I am in heaven guys. 
> 
> You are all so great and every kudos and comment I get makes me so happy. It's why you're getting the chapter that should've been the only one today but bleh 
> 
> Thanks for the support again!

Lance was still eating but giving most of it to one of the mice. 

He turned back to Allura and asked what their next plan was. Funnily it was Hunk who answered. 

They had to save Shay and her people. 

Lance was surprised at how Hunk kept working Shay into the conversation. And commented about how hung up he was on her. 

But Hunk quickly shot it down with how he admired her and how her and her people didn't even know what freedom was. They were all ready when Hunk said it was time to man up. 

It was then that Pidge stood up to say something. 

Lance knew what was coming. But he thought what his reaction should be. Everyone thought he was clueless. Stupid really. So he'd do the one thing he did well in this 'persona'. He played dumb. And screamed about her being a 'girl'!!! 

He'd always known of course. He was always very attuned to the way people walked and talked and he had known instantly that Pidge was not a man. 

He watched as the others commented about how they'd known. It was funny watching it. That Pidge had been so worried but they'd all know. It showed you how attuned people are to you when you live with them. You can't hide anything.....unless of course you've had two thousand years to perfect lying and hiding the truth of yourself. 

He saddened as Allura said the castle was about to take off. 

Of course he played dumb again about it. It was funny how everyone took his reactions truthfully. They'd be surprised at how well his brain really worked and how well a strategist he'd been long ago. 

But he kept it all hidden. Until the day he'd need it most. The day he got to kill Zarkon. 

He followed the others as they went back to the Bridge. As Allura stepped up onto the raised platform the paladin chairs rose up from their hiding spots. 

They hadn't noticed these before. 

They all got into their respective chairs and watched as screens popped up for them. Allura set her hands on the controls as she and Coran started the launch. 

It didn't take but a minute for the ship to rock it's way out of the ground it's been in for thousands of years. 

The ship finally rid itself of its roots and lifted into the sky as easy as if it had been built yesterday. 

They took off as the Arusians watched the mighty ship leave. The king of the Arusians pulled from his pocket the little lion head. It had been crafted from wood. Something so small. To some it would be nothing. But it had a special sealant on it to keep it from rotting. And they had had this for more than 10,000 years. 

He smiled as he remembered the tales of the paladins from those millennia ago. He knew it was the Blue Paladin who had carved it. He also knew. That paladin was the same as the one now. They were the same person. While he hadn't been alive at the time. The kings of the Arusians gained the memories of the last king so they never repeated the same mistake. That was what the little lion charm was for. You put in your memories before you died and they guided the next generation. 

He'd seen the original Blue Paladin. They were one and the same. The hair had changed. As had the ears and some of the features. He also acted differently. But he knew. It was the same Altean. While he facial structure was different..... not by too much. 

And he had watched. The way his eyes held a darkness sometimes. A knowing of the bad of the universe that plagued the man. Yes, the king would keep the secret for such a dear friend. The Blue Paladin was truly an amazing man. And he hoped to someday hear the story of what had happened to him in the 10,000 years since that day. 

But for now he would hope for the mans safety. As he had hoped for theirs all those years ago.   
_________________________________  
They were making their way to the Balmera as Hunk was freaking out a little. 

'What we do when we get there? Do we go in guns blazing or like an alert system like 'We are Voltron all galra come out with your hands up?'

Keith was the one to answer him, 'First off calm down Hunk. And second - yes blasting.'

Shiro cut him some slack. It was their first rescue mission of course. 

Shiro asked if t was an attack but Coran quickly corrected that it was a distress beacon. 

As Allura said in the paladin code (Lance almost scoffed - there had never been one) they never left anyone in need. 

And Lance decided to try and calm everyone down with some humor. While he couldn't do much on this team he could use his 'humor' to make them feel better and less stressed. So he said they were space cops. Policing space - which totally sounded cool to everyone (Keith refused to answer if he thought it was cool or not). 

He asked Coran about a siren and when there wasn't one he started making siren sounds before Shiro covered his mouth. 

'Okay we're not doing that.'

So off they went to help strangers in a universe where anyone you met could be a soldier of the empire. 

But Lance kept all of it to himself just ready to watch or be betrayed. 

It was what he was best at. Expecting betrayal. Funny how it was his best friend that made him that way.  
___________________________________  
They landed the ship against Hunk's numerous protests. 

Allura asked Coran to get as much of the infected crystal out of the systems he could as they went or see who had sent the signal. 

And who was in distress. Lance would of made a joke. But he was just a little tired. They hadn't really stopped over the last what was it week and a half roughly. It was a lot packed into a small amount of time and they were all feeling it. 

They landed and went out to meet whoever it was. As they met Rolo, Nyma, and their cyber robot Beezer - Lance stared at Nyma. She was beautiful. One of the prettiest aliens he'd seen in a long time. 

He'd seen pretty humans. But she was prettier. (Well except for Keith but he was not gonna dwell on those thoughts again.) As they talked he sorta ignored it while flexing at Nyma. But he listened as well and when Rolo said what he did he listed off the parts Hunk would need in his head. No one knew he liked building things. It was what had started his daughter in building their air bikes along with Coran's teachings. She'd watched Lance put things together and take them apart for years and had followed in his footsteps. He'd assumed it was all Coran of course because she'd loved listening to Coran. 

They tried to explain Voltron but it was hard when you couldn't show it. And Lance did not want to show strangers. 

He saddened slightly at that thought but pushed past it. He heard more than saw Allura tell Hunk to get the pieces they needed from Coran. 

Rolo tried to follow but Hunk wasn't having it. They had to be cautious and when Allura said something Lance did too because he was trying to 'woo' Nyma. Yeah not in this lifetime. 

But Hunk of course always the voice of reason stated the last time they'd let their guard down and Lance had been injured in an explosion. 

Thankfully Nyma and Rolo definitely understood. Beezer printed what they needed for Hunk as Pidge followed Beezer around just fascinated. 

As Hunk searched for more parts and explained he didn't trust them - Shiro, Keith, and Allura dug for info. They found little other than that there wasn't much resistance against Zarkon and they truly didn't know what it was like in the real reaches of his empire. 

Lance talked to Nyma as he explained more about the lions and the ship. As she talked about Hunk being the leader him being slightly curious as to why she was pushing him in such a way took her to see the castle. He flirted and showed her the way to his lion. They got into Blue with him on her lap and Blue kinda growling at someone who he didn't trust with him in the cockpit. 

He soothed her saying he needed to know why she was acting like this. He'd put on a show of course but yeah no. He didn't believe it was real for a second. The thing about putting on a mask is that it makes it easier to see when others have them as well. 

So as she talked to him he said he couldn't drive her around. It would be wrong. 

But then she'd brought up Keith. And while it'd been great to have someone listen to him - no one touched his Keith. 

He'd later reiterate that he meant his 'teammate' Keith but sometimes he just couldn't stop the thoughts and feelings. If he didn't like the thought of being alone with someone he didn't trust he definitely didn't like the idea of Keith being with someone he didn't trust. 

So off they went. Flying around the moon to keep her occupied and away from Keith. 

They flew towards a kinetic spring and Lance landed per her request. Ready for whatever they had planned.   
______________________________  
At the camp Rolo looked down at his wrist to see the light starting to blink. It was time. As nice as these 'paladins' were. His crew needed this. They really did, otherwise they weren't gonna make it. 

So he pulled out saying he needed to test drive it. Beezer joined him as he took off toward Nyma's location. Ignoring the ache of doing something else that would weigh on his soul.   
_______________________________  
Lance had landed and was trying to act flirty, stupid, and nonchalant. But it was getting harder as all he wanted to do was ask what she was up to. 

His helmet was close by, closer than it would be if he wasn't as smart as he was. 

Nyma giggled and called him cute. She then asked for his hand. He was ready for whatever she was about to do. 

He just wasn't expecting handcuffs. 

She ties him to the tree as he stated how it was kinda, well you know. 

He then watched as their ship came into view and pulled Blue in along with Nyma. 

He heard Blue's angry roar but told her to stop struggling. That give him a little to get his team in it. Of course she could bust out but they needed to catch them and leave them here for someone else to try and help. 

While they had taken Blue and fooled most of them. He understood. 

The universe wasn't the same as it had been when he was a child. It was a - to use a human saying - 'dog eat dog world'.

He watched as they left - with Blue in tow. 

He reached and grabbed his helmet quickly thankful he'd kept it close. 

He finally got it and called the others. 

Keith was the one to ask him where and how he was. He ignored the warm feeling the words brought him. 

And he told them. They'd stolen Blue after tying him to a tree. 

They all joked about it as they went after them. They were gaining on them when suddenly the meteor belt came up and they all stopped. But the ship didn't. 

Their little ship was the perfect size. And Keith smirked. Because someone else had a small craft. 

He darted into the belt with Red. He started following the guy and doing really well until asteroids got in his way. 

He finally got to a point, he could let the others help. 

They came out with more than just moral support and Hunk banged into the ship causing it to stop and then the power to go off. 

They finally got Blue back and Keith was the one to tell Lance and he smiled through his tears. But as he asked Keith to come untie him he conveniently forgot how to hear him. 

They took all their parts back and put them back on the moon near their ship. Stating they hoped they found another group that could help save them. 

Lance was just glad as they left them there that someone might help them. 

He wished he could. He was also glad Nyma hadn't gotten her hands on Keith. 

(He still wouldn't acknowledge it.)

So he kept quiet. Hoping that someday they would meet again under better circumstances. And hopefully it would be a time when Zarkon's reign had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I have a question! 
> 
> Would you guys like me to open a discord chat for this fic? Like you can come and we'll talk Voltron and everything and I might give you spoilers and ask for suggestions before anyone else sees em. Anyone interested?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to save the Balmera will be a hard one. What happens when Lance realizes his sister is about to sacrifice everything she has to the great beast? Will he stop her? And will the others find out who he really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so I've gotten so much feedback recently and a ton of people calling me awesome and omg it's killing me  
> I love ya all omg 
> 
> Another chapter for you and guys ughhh it's really long. Just warning you. 
> 
> This chapter is the one that diverges the whole rest of the canon series  
> Now that's not to say there won't still be things from the show leading some of it. But there will be a lot I add in bc now it's time to change it up and make it where this new Lance fits in better to the whole story. 
> 
> So get ready!
> 
> Also I'm really nervous about this but the discord link for the chat for this fic is at the bottom.

They were making their way to the Balmera as Lance made sound affects of their guns and Keith asked what the hell he was doing. 

Hunk refuted and made his own gun sound. Lance all in fun said it sounded like fireworks. 

Pidge then butted in and made her own gun sound effects. It was Shiro who said they should stop it. But then made 'blam' sounds. And all of them instantly said nu ugh. Except of course Keith who was standing there with a what the hell face. 

Lance thought it was funny. 

Hunk was the first to start explaining that they couldn't shoot on or in the planet as the Balmera was alive and the galra had already done so many horrible things to her. 

Coran said the same as he showed them the mining they'd been doing to the magnificent creature. 

They needed to draw out the galra by attacking their main generator and their defense systems while Pidge dropped the BLIP tech to tell them what was down below the surface. 

Allura said they'd stay in the clouds for some tactical support as the ship still wasn't in top shape after the infected crystal. 

Shiro gave them each jobs. And they'd have to do it without hurting the Balmera. Hunk was very excited. He had truly seen how bad Zarkon was because of this and he needed to save these people. 

As the ship descended into the atmosphere they all went to their lions. 

They flew out Lance making jokes to stop the memories of another team and another species under someone's control. 

They started to attack the defenses as Shiro tried to think of how to take down the main power. 

Pidge had finally dropped all the tech and tuned into Allura. They had the sensors. 

Shiro's lion sent him an idea - jaw blade. He went for it, slicing through all the glowing parts on one side of the power generator. 

As Keith dodged the rays from the last defense tower his lion helped him spray it but it was with fire power as it melted straight through it. 

It was really cool and Lance pretended to be jealous until of course it started to topple. Hunk was trying to stop it but it wasn't working. 

Lance and Blue both knew what to do. 'I think my lion is telling me what to do! Hold on!'

He flew over and Blue let loose her own elemental beam and froze the tower in place. 

The more that the team spent doing this the more Lance's memories were haunting him. 

Red laughing as she had found that same feature in her lion. 

Green being so happy as he flew around the others. 

Una flying in front of everyone knowing yellow could take it to protect the others. 

He tried to push it out of his mind as they all set down on the ice tower. 

He knew what was happening. They weren't gonna come out. It was a good idea. Lure them down into the mines. 

Allura let them know that there was a hangar full of ships just below the surface. 

Shiro gave them orders and Keith and Lance went off to stop the fighters. They were glad they had he little pods from their lions so they wouldn't have to run and walk the whole way. 

They made it there. Only a few sentries were guarding the fleet but that didn't matter. 

Keith jumped about to go in sword a blazing. And Lance quickly stopped him, 'Don't you remember about the Balmera being a live animal? If we go guns blazing it will only hurt her.'

'Oh right, do you have a better idea?' 

Lance smirked as he pointed at the control room and explained that they'd close the bay doors essentially locking the fighters in. 

Keith was about to shoot down that plan until it finally clicked that it was the best plan. So they snuck across the little bridge. 

As they tried to find where to get in bickering about where Keith started cutting the floor beneath Lance's feet when he finished the floor and Lance feel down on top of the guard standing at the controls. 

Lance told Keith to watch the sentries while he tried to close the doors. He could read galran still. He knew what button to press but he tried a couple knowing they sure do something but when nothing happened he realized - it only worked with galra tech and DNA. 

When Keith walked over to try he looked around and Lance was about to say that you had to have galra DNA or tech when Keith put his hand on the door sign and they started to close. 

Lance with a high pitch asked how he'd done that..........but he knew. Keith must be part galra somehow. And as weird as that thought was.......it made sense. His temper and everything. He'd known that Keith didn't have parents anymore - was a foster kid and from what Shiro had said he'd never known his mother. 

But Lance kept all of it to himself. It seemed like Keith didn't know and he really didn't want to be the one to tell him. 

He trusted Keith..........wait he did?

Lance was slightly startled by himself. He realized yeah. He trusted his new team. It was weird. He hadn't trusted anyone fully in so long that it was nice. But he was so scared. The last person he'd trusted had turned on him. He just. Didn't know if he could do it again - the full trusting thing. But either way. He had to calm down and leave that for later. So he pushed it back. Like he did everything that confused it hurt him. 

He knew once Allura found out - she definitely wouldn't be okay. She'd held a grudge against a friend when they were young for something small. And he'd seen her face everytime she mentioned the galra. She hated them - all of them for what Zarkon had done.

Lance knew that was wrong. Not all galra did what Zarkon did and some of the ones that did, only did so because they were afraid for their and their families lives. 

He hoped that when this came to light she learned to let go of her hatred, before they lost such a good Paladin. And he lost someone he trusted - though he hated to admit it........even to himself.  
_________________________________

Hunk was on his way to the prison and ran into the door that was guarded. He jumped out of his pod and hid behind it as they shot and hurt the Balmera. He shit back with two shots. Stopping them from hitting the giant beast more. 

He grabbed on of the broken arms and used it to open the gate. 

He wanted to dwell on how easy it was but he didn't have time. 

He made it to the cell and opened it with the hand as well. He found Shay's family but no Shay. 

Rax was the one who told him she was taken to the core. 

He notified the others - they all had to get down to the core. They had to save Shay even if it was a trap. 

_______________________________

They all made their way down to the core. Lance was kinda iffy about all of them going. Sure if there was an ambush it'd be helpful be he felt like there was more and all of them going on would be bad. 

But he didn't suggest it not this time. Hunk would never have it. 

Him and Keith ran into some fighters. He tried using some of the old paladin signals but of course Keith couldn't understand at all. 

Finally Keith realized the same thing he did and went to do it while Lance distracted them. They took them out pretty quick and kept going. 

They made it to the core and as Keith went in Lance stopped for a moment to look in and check around before making his way in.  
Sure enough there was Hunk and Shiro but it took only a second after he realized there were no galra that the doors slammed shut and he couldn't get in and they couldn't get out. 

He listened over the comma as the others realized they were trapped. Allura chimed in saying they were under heavy fire from quite a few ships. 

Lance heard as Shay said she'd let her people know. He stated that he was fine. He was gonna stay. And wait for them to get out but.....he knew something was gonna happen. 

He made his way towards his lion. He met Shay's family on he way, he thanked them for going to help his friends. 

Keith and Shiro were yelling at him as he was running. He yelled back he had a bad feeling. Why would the ship have so many fighters on it. Hadn't they stopped the fighters. 

His guy which he'd been listening to for years was telling him something bad was coming. 

It was then that Allura told them the lions were being taken. They were in danger and worse...........the ship was being targeted by something big. 

And suddenly he heard it. It was a Galran battle cruiser. 

He rushed faster to Blue as he heard Allura put all the shields power to the bow. 

He pushed his little pod faster. He had to get to his lion. He had to save Allura and Coran. 

When the Ion cannon fired and Allura and Coran groaned he yelled her name. 

He had to get to them. And now. 

He finally made it to Blue. She purred in delight as he readied her for battle and burst out of the shaft they'd landed in. He shot the fighters trying to take Green, felt her brush against his mind in thanks. 

He kept going. Shooting down fighter after fighter trying to get through to the castle. He had to get to the last of his blood family. 

He kept going and suddenly the others made it to his side as well. Allura called for Voltron it was the only way to end this. 

And they formed Voltron faster than they ever had before. 

It was simple this time. As they'd gotten closer and better at fighting and thinking as one giant robot. 

They flew towards the battle cruiser and with all of Voltron's strength tried to push up on it I get its cannon off the castle. They all pushed as hard as possible. Going farther than before. Their determination burst from their bodies in the form of screams as they pushed it farther until the Ion cannon pointed at nothing. 

Finally the castle was safe. And Allura pushed all power to the blasters. She shot straight at the cruiser and right through it. 

As the team flew out of range he whole thing exploded into flame and nothing. And all the fighters went down in the explosion as well. 

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they landed on the ground. Allura was about to land on the Balmera as well when something big showed up on the scanners. They all tensed as it came in fast and landed straight onto the Balmera. Surely doing more damage. 

They watched as it let out steam or air pressure something. And all Lance could think was what Shiro said. This was gonna be trouble. 

____________________________

They stood as the monster was released from its ship. 

The minute it turned on - the fighting had started. They all as Voltron dodged and tried to fight back but it was strong and not the same beast as before. 

Their sword wouldn't work on it. 

They kept dodging using their shield as best they could. But it wasn't working as Allura stepped in. 

Lance cursed he knew they weren't doing hot but she didn't need to step in. 

This was what had pissed him off as a child. She always butted in. But as he beast attacked the ship and he heard Coran lost everything that was failing and busting he sounded strained and worried. More hits like they were taking and the ship would go down. 

So they all agreed and had the castle retreat as they also retreated into the mines. 

They couldn't fight him without a strategy. They'd tried as Voltron and they'd tried as lions but it wasn't working. 

As they landed and Allura was safe they heard a groaning and Lance automatically knew what it was. It was the Balmera. She was dying. He could feel it through his feet. He could feel her call to him. 

She still remembered him. And he was surprised. He hadn't know that they held memories so well but he was glad as he sent as much quintessence as he could spare through his feet hoping Pidge wouldn't notice the glow. 

But the measly amount wasn't helping. 

She sent her thanks and her hope that they would take her people and find them a new home. One that wasn't dying. 

He discretely blinked away the tears as he felt her love for them and was glad for the distraction of Allura speaking of evacuating them. 

They all agreed to do so and Lance was on board. At least.....he was until Allura stated she'd be making her way down. 

But so that her and the castle could get them they'd have to provoke he beast. 

He cursed himself for not expecting this from her. It was just like her. 

She needed to know it was going right. Otherwise she worried like she had whenever he and the other paladins went out to save others. 

She wished she could lead and now she was. 

They all got into their lions and burst from the shafts - attacking the beast as they did so. They definitely gained his attention and Hunk's worry of them not being able to evade was founded when Keith got hit. 

He was fine but it still hurt their confidence. As they kept his attention it was Lance who noticed Allura first. 

Then they all watched as Allura made her way into the shaft Shiro, Pidge, and Keith had pulled out of. 

As she made it they all sighed. 

More distracting but also more chance for them to dodge as they didn't need to protect anyone in particular.

They kept fighting it. And Lance kept his comm open because he wanted to hear what Allura said. 

He heard all she said to the Balmerans and knew that she could talk through the Balmera as well. But so could he........he linked with the Balmera without touch and asked if she'd hear his message too -

'Dear Balmerans. I know my sister may be very over the top but she's not wrong. You shouldn't die here. I have spoken to the Balmera.......and as much as it saddens me she knows. And she does not want you all to die with her. She told me herself she hoped for you all to find another place to call home. I know you don't know us. But we have lost much, homes, freedom to not fight, and I lost so much.' He sent them a picture of his daughter as tears ran down his face, 'Please do not make my mistake of forgetting that protecting your family and children and loved ones is most important even if it is from themselves. It isn't hard to die - Zarkon had showed us that. But it is hard to live and everyone that lives with hope is a person that Zarkon doesn't control. And one thing he can't take. Please come with us. Do not doom yourselves for a magnificent beast that wants all of you to live. And please do not tell Allura what I have said. If this touches you in anyway or changes your decision give her the credit. I am still hiding myself. They do not know and I hope they never find out. Don't break her heart for an honor to die with the Balmera. Her dying wish is for all of you to live. I must go but please consider my words honorable Balmerans.'

He cut the link and went back to dodging. He got hit with one blast before he could dodge but he kept going. Blue growled in his head and laughed that This beast thought it could beat them. 

All of them heard that the Balmerans were leaving. Coming with them to find a new home. Lance smiled and hoped his words had been felt as much as heard. 

Coran started to land the ship as the Balmerans were making their way up to he surface. 

They tried to keep the beast occupied. But it was getting harder to keep it occupied and not die. 

 

They formed Voltron as yellow had an idea for her paladin. They used it on the beast and it didn't do much.

Suddenly the Balmera started to shake and they heard over the comms as the Balmerans became trapped. 

It was then that Allura decided something. Lance felt it, the stubbornness of her decision. 

He didn't quite understand what it was she was doing until Coran started talking about it. 

He suddenly got very scared. He yelled at Allura to stop. 

They kept dodging the beasts attacks. When Lance felt Allura start the ritual he yelled at her. 

'NOOO!! Allura don't you dare. I won't let you die. I won't lose another family member to Zarkon. I won't watch another die because of him!! I won't do it!!' He screamed it over the comms but she ignored him. 

The others heard him even Coran but he didn't care. 

He broke off of Voltron knocking them all out of their bond. It stung but he didn't care. He wouldn't lose her. 

He landed his lion as the others yelled at him not getting through his panic. He slid out of Blue her in agreement of stopping it. Knowing if her paladin lost another person.......his mind wouldn't make it. 

He ran to have Coran grab him. 

He pulled against him. Trying to get past but Coran wasn't letting him. 

'Coran no, let me stop her. She can't, it's too much. She was always bad at these kind of conversions. She won't make it. I can't lose her again. I won't lose anymore family to him again!! I can't!! I can't be alone again!'

He kept screaming clueless to anything except stopping Allura. 

He didn't notice the look on Coran's face as it dawned on him who it was he held back from........his very sister. Coran almost cried as he realized he help his nephew again. 

He pulled Lance into a full hug. 'I'm so glad you're alright son. But you can't stop her it's too late. But listen to me! She is strong. Strong enough for this. Take a moment and listen to your team first.' It cause Lance to pause as he felt the familiar arms of his uncle around him. He listened to his teammates as they were getting battered. 

They didn't understand what had set Lance off. But they all agreed they'd keep the beast off him and the others no matter what. 

Lance felt tears leak from his eyes as he felt the trust between each of them. 

He looked Coran in the eyes as he nodded and whispered, 'Make sure she gets out of it, I.....I couldn't......' ,he couldn't finish that thought but Coran understood. 

With Coran's confirming nod Lance ran back to his lion.

'Alright guys I'm on my way.'

No one spoke as he finally made it back to Blue. He got right into the fight when Yellow suddenly showed Hunk a feature Lance hadn't seen in thousands of years. They formed Voltron quickly and formed the shoulder gun with Hunk's bayard. They fought the beast and worked together. Finally they shot all the eyes. 

It tried using the eye on its chest but they would have none of it and they flew straight into it. 

The beast flew backwards over the shaft all the Balmerans were in and landed on the other side. 

It's lights powered down. 

They unformed Voltron quickly. Lance ran to Allura. She'd passed out right after the castle had been healed. He knew she wasn't dead but she was out. 

He was standing in front of her with his hand on her head all the others stood behind her when suddenly the beast stood back up. It started to come their way. 

Lance did the only thing he could. He stepped away from Allura leaned down and called for the Balmera. 

He gave her quintessence. More than the measly bit he had before and together they grew crystals that enveloped the beast. It wouldn't be hurting anyone or anything anytime soon. 

As it was finally over the eldest of the Balmerans came to him. 

He turned to her and she smirked and called him, Blue. It was then he remembered. 

'Merda?! Is that you?' He was shocked. He'd known that Balmerans could like a long time especially when the Balmera fed them strength. He just hadn't expected her to keep someone alive for so many years. 

Tears started to leak from his eyes as she hugged him back. 'It's been a long time Paladin. The Balmera remembers you well. She knew you were alive even when Zarkon told us otherwise. She could feel your energy. She knew you were still out there. We all hoped for your safe return to us again. Just like last time you have saved us again.' 

He sobbed into her shoulder. 'Im sorry it took so long. We promised to come back sooner. But I, I'm alone this time.' 

His team looked on confused. They had no idea why he could talk to the Balmera and they were very confused as to what they said meant. 

She knew the Blue Paladin was hurting. And suddenly the ground beneath his feet lit up as the Balmera started talking out loud for all to hear and as she did the lions all came to lay around him giving their support. 

'Blue Paladin a long time has passed since the last time we met. I thank you and the Princess for what you did for me. But like your new teammates Blue Paladin......none of this is your fault. It is all Zarkon's. Stop blaming yourself for this war. You had much taken from you by him. She would be proud of who you are today child. More than you know.'

It was then she sent a clip to all of their minds a sliver of the one person Lance wanted to see more than anything. 

He wept as he saw his daughter. And she was just as beautiful as she'd always been. It was a memory of her walking ahead of him he'd given to the Balmera years ago as a gift. He'd loved giving memories. So others could share his joy. 

'Red walked ahead of him. Bouncing slightly. 

'Now my little lion what are you doing? What's with the bouncing?' 

She scoffed as she turned, 'Daaaad, please stop calling me little lion - you've got Big Red doing it now too. And to answer your question I'm giving quintessence to the Balmera with each bounce. Even though you gave her almost all of you and I'm still pissed by the way - she still deserves some more. She's a beautiful beast. I talked to Coran before we came. The Balmera are amazing truly.'

He chuckled. 'Well I'm glad Big Red likes the nickname I gave you. But actually it was Zarkon who named you honey. He started it. I just went the extra path.' 

She glared at him. 'Of course he did. I should've known.' She turned around, 'By the way Dad. I, wanted to tell you something. And well I haven't had the confidence. But the boy I've been courted by, well he wants to get married. I said yes but only if you can attend the wedding and all the others too. He understands the whole me being the Red Paladin and not being with him all the time. But he wants me dad. I'm so happy.'

He smiled at her. 'Honey you know we wouldn't miss it for the world. But it'll have to wait we have a couple more missions the last one Zarkon is gonna be there we can tell them then. I can't wait to see my baby girl married. It's gonna be the best day for all of us.'

She cried quietly as he held onto her but the mood was ruined when he said, 'But I really can't wait for you to have troublemakers just like you running around. Maybe they can help you build their bikes with a few modifications from me.'

She looked horrified at the thought. 'Know what dad we're putting off kids for a long while.'

The memory blinked out as the Balmera started thanking all of them. 

'Blue Paladin, you have lost more than most to this war. But please do not go on your quest alone. I have felt your teams hearts and even though they do not know they are behind you to the end. This family may not be as close.....but it is still here. Thank you for this memory from all those years ago. I truly wish I could have helped you in those years. I am so sorry for your pain and lose and hope that in the future it lessens some. You were truly a great Paladin then and are one now.'

They all felt it as she pulled back into herself. Lance knew she wouldn't be talking for a long time. But he thanked her with all he was for a memory he'd forgotten about. 

He could feel the team and their curiosity but they gave him space as he stepped back from Merda. 

'Thank you all. I hadn't seen her like that in so long it was hard to remember her alive and....and happy. I'm glad we came here to save you. I had no idea there'd be someone I knew. Merda how I missed you and your wit. You've barely changed since then. Still as pretty as ever.' 

She shook her head at him and slapped on the arm just like they used to. She was laughing big and loud, 'Oh Paladin you are still like back then. It's been a long time since anyone has talked to me like that. Now on with the lot of you. You need to move on from here. The Balmera is healthy thanks to all of you and we have our home again. You are still beings that give hope to others. Thank you for what you have done here. And Lance........don't let the pain of what you've lost cause you to be lost as well. She......she wouldn't want that.'

He smiled and nodded in agreement. She wouldn't have wanted that. He turned and saw Coran watching him as Allura was still passed out. He rushed over and made sure she was okay. She was still breathing just knocked out from using so much of her energy to heal the Balmera. 

He looked up to Coran and smiled a little crookedly. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm not ready to tell the others everything or you for that matter. It's......it's been a long hard road. But I am very glad you and Allura are still alive. I was told you'd all been killed. I was so happy when after all these years I saw you two alive and well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

Coran gave Allura to Shiro who had come along with the others up to stand around them, 'Lance.......I know what you've lost. More than anyone here. I do not blame you in anyway for what you are keeping secret. And boy I am so sorry that she didn't make it. You did everything you could to save her. That I know whole heartedly. '

With a teary smile he whispered a thank you to Coran. 

They made their way into the ship. Hunk stayed behind a little to see the sun rise with Shay. 

Once that was done they were on their way to save another planet and more people. 

Lance just hoped that when the rest of the team found out.......they'd still be willing to fight with him. Even after the little he'd actually done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg omg  
> I'm real nervous about this bc I don't want you guys to see like how dorky and totally unprofessional I am 
> 
> But here we go!  
> https://discord.gg/gfz84CG


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle is out to get them. What will they to do fix it. And how are the others gonna react when Lance starts talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH OKAY   
> So here's the new chap and I am so sorry it's so late in the day w this one. I fell asleep last night writing this chap so it's not out until now and I feel bad hnnng
> 
> But this chap is also pushing us over 30,000 words and this is only in 8 1/2 days guys   
> I don't even know how I did it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and the support! I love you all so much ahhh   
> You all deserve this long ass chapter. <3333

They'd been on the castle listlessly flying for a couple days as Allura recovered. 

She was still very weak from healing the Balmera. And Lance knew she kept going to see their father. 

It was funny when she'd woken up on the ship after the healing pod. She didn't remember anything from the last of the fight. She'd fainted from exhaustion. 

In a way Lance was happy. He didn't have to explain himself yet. So he ran and went back to his daughters room. 

He'd played around with some of her stuff. But he had to look through things better to remember the happy memories as the ones he had kept haunting him. 

He found some of the little sewn animals he'd bought her were. And the toy he'd bought her when she'd said she was getting married - the one he said was for a grandchild. 

He kept searching and ran into the bedside table causing the lock on the bottom drawer to crumble. It was 10,000 years old and had none of the sealants and magic in it the castle and lions did. 

He opened the drawer and found a little book - her diary. And a small box with a bow on it. 

He turned it over to find a letter on the bottom with his name on it. 

He was confused. Where had this come from. 

He couldn't believe it. She'd gotten him a gift for that year. He'd forgotten that his birthday celebration had been set a month and a half later after their missions were completed. It would have been if Zarkon hadn't betrayed them. 

His hands shaking Lance didn't know if he could do it. He really couldn't handle the thought that she'd touched it, handled it, put love into it. He would open it eventually but he just couldn't right now. 

He made his way to his room and hid it in his jacket pocket. He'd keep it with him until he was ready. 

He decided then that the pool was the place to go. Since even before bonding with Blue, he'd always had an affinity with water. 

He felt it was one of the reasons Blue had chosen him. While Allura had trouble shifting into water species it was second nature to Lance. Not only that but he felt more at home in the water even with his true form. 

So he made his way to the elevator to go the pool. He ran straight into Keith. He hadn't wanted to see any of the others. He needed alone time. And he didn't think he could think clearly with Keith in the room. 

His eyes widened at the thought. No......no he hadn't thought that. It was just that his rivalry with Keith would cloud his ability to think. That's all. 

Even he knew how weak his protests sounded and they were in his own head. He and Keith were on their way..........but suddenly the lights and power turned off. 

Lance knew the sound of the elevator powering down. Allura had done it to him on purpose once. But as then he still knew the castle better than she did. 

So he knelt down as Keith struggled. 

Lance knocked around the base of the elevator as Keith listened on since he lights were out. 

Finally Lance found it. He felt a little more and found the button and pressed to causing the door to slide up for them. 

'Come on Keith lets get outta here. Still wanna swim? Or find somewhere cooler?'

Keith agreed. So they went to eat only to be called down to the prison pods. 

Allura wanted to try and take Sendak's memories with Altean technology to which Lanc immediately shut down. 

'I've been researching Altean technology and this isn't what these were intended for. It probably won't even work and second is uploading Sendak into the castles memory really a good idea? It's a bad idea. Even if it did work it's a bad idea to let him or memory him anywhere near the castle. Heck even having him in this pod is dangerous. We're already trying to purge one virus - the crystal from systems still. Let's not add another.'

It took some time for each of them to agree but finally they all did. Lance was right. It wasn't worth it for whatever info he had. But suddenly it extracted one memory. 

It was all in galran but Pidge was going to try to decode it. 

Coran immediately unhooked him. 

Lance heaved a sigh of release. Thank god that hadn't lasted too long. 

He was slightly happy and that was when he'd run. With Keith on his heels. Before Allura or hell any of the others asked questions he just didn't want to answer. 

Not just yet. He needed time before that. Just to get his thoughts in order. 

So he took Keith to one of the rooms he'd loved as a child -the 'star room'. 

As soon as they walked in the stars shone just like they had all those years ago. He knew Keith loved stars - had heard him say it before. 

They sat there both quiet and Lance thankful for it. They just stared as the stars.......and Keith started singing a human song about stars. Once that finished Lance went into one of the many alien languages he knew - being the diplomat of Voltron made it imperative to learn every possible alien language and so he sang for Keith.............until Lance realized this kinda seemed like a date and decided to take Keith somewhere else. And so they went. Lance knew Coran was clean in the healing pods and decided to go take a look at how it was going. Of course he'd done multiple already. Almost finished when Lance picked up a brush and started cleaning one of the last few. Anything to stop his traitorous thoughts. 

Keith jumped in to help. Coran protested but it was Keith who told him a little help never hurt. 

Coran started talking about his days in boot camp and Lance tuned it out slightly. He'd heard it many, many times before. His little girl had wanted to hear it again and again. Like many of the stories she was told. 

He stepped into the pod he was cleaning just a little bit because his human form was smaller than his Altean one. Suddenly the pod closed on him. 

He jerked around and tried to yell for Coran and Keith but they were conversing on him and his boot camp - shoulda known that's what would interest Keith. 

Suddenly he was stuck. Now he thing about forced cryo sleep is that especially is you weren't asleep before you can see everything around you and hear most of it too. 

Lance could hear them still conversing and hoped they noticed he was gone. 

Thankfully when they turned around they did only they assumed he'd walked off. He was appalled - he would never do that. Frankly Keith didn't know that but Coran surely should've. 

But either way Keith left to train Lance understood of course. The red paladin was always the most focused and the one who trained the hardest as they pushed themselves with their emotions into it. 

That was why it was always a fiery soul filled with that emotional quintessence that piloted Red. 

He was actually glad for Keith. He never brought anything up. He had enough shit from his past to realize when not to ask questions and it was wonderful. 

Suddenly Coran opened his pod and let him out. He shivered grabbing his jacket. He always forgot how cold being in the pods was. 

He turned to Coran, 'Coran there's something wrong with the pod system. I didn't trip in like all those years ago. This time I stepped in to clean it. No buttons pressed or anything and it just closed on me. Could it be the crystal messing with the system?'

Coran tried to answer, 'Lance, m'boy, it could definitely be the system being dodgy because of the crystal. I'll have to shut down this system and reboot it and check and make sure it's fine. 

Lance nodded. He decided to leave the rest to Coran with a little bit of advice - to be careful. But Coran was done. So he went to fix one of the other systems and clean some more. 

Lance wasn't happy. He hoped the pods was he only thing the crystal was still screwing with. If it got any worse they could be in big trouble. 

________________________________  
Hunk was trying to get some food. He'd woken up and was absolutely starving. 

Grabbing his plate he went for food goo glad Coran had given them the code for it. He typed in quickly and tried to get some from the hose.........but none was coming out. 

He leaned down to see if there was a clog when suddenly it was working again. Just not he way Hunk wanted it to. 

It started going wild smashing around and getting goo everywhere. 

He knew he had to get to the control panel to shut it off completely. 

He grabbed a plate for a shield. He just hoped he didn't go down - at least not by food. 

He jerked from behind the counter making his way to the control panel. He stayed down and finally made it. 

He opened it up and of course there were a ton of little devices and things all over - but he'd been studying Altean tech and was glad for it. He knew exactly which one would turn off the power. He reached in still using the plate as a shield and finally reached the right little piece. He grabbed and pulled. 

The second it came out the hose slowly shut off and fell limp to the floor. 

It was then that Pidge walked in and seeing the mess - promptly walked right out. 

Hunk quickly followed not wanting to be alone if the castle was gonna start turning against them. 

_________________________________

Lance made his way down a corridor trying to get to his daughters room for a minute. Feeling his pocket for the present again. Glad it was still safe with him. 

As he walked down the corridor suddenly the lights started to flicker out. One after another and then they flickered back on. But time there was a man standing there, 'Father?' 

After a couple more blinks Lance realized it was the AI..........that shouldn't be out of the AI chamber. Lance knew the castle was glitching but this was a little much. The AI should never be able to leave the chamber. 

He walked forward wanting to see what was happening when Coran called that he was stuck in the airlock. Lance didn't want to lose anymore people. 

He ran hard but stopped right outside the chamber - he would look for Coran before he opened the door definitely. 

He took a look around but there was no one there, he opened the door just in case - he had to make sure. And no one was there. He was about to close the door when suddenly he was shoved from behind. 

He tripped and landed on the airlock floor. 

Suddenly it was his father's voice over the com counting down to when the airlock would throw him out. He wasn't gonna let that happen. 

Of his father's AI was taking over the castle then he was glad there were some things his father didn't know. 

He leaned down to find another one of the vents. He remembered endlessly traversing these vents as a kid and even more so to find his daughter who was just like him in her adventures of the castle. 

He followed the vent to right outside the airlock. Dusted off his hands and clothes when suddenly Keith came rushing in with a training bot right behind him. 

And it looked ready to kill. 

Lance knew exactly what to do. He turned to Keith. 'Keith the airlock!!'

Keith nodded. He pushed the boy back step after step until its back was against the airlock doors. 

Lance slammed his hand on the open button - the castle had opened the airlock so it was sucked out. 

Lance grabbed Keith and pulled him into a hug as he closed the doors. 

'Thank god you're okay. I can't lose any of you.' 

Keith got really red and pulled back. They both decided they had to find Coran. Before the castle killed all of them. They needed to see if they could stop it. But Lance had a bad feeling his little sister was gonna have to deal with losing their father. 

______________________________  
They kept going and finally found Coran. He believed it was quite possible that Alfor's AI could indeed be infected and therefore be going around using the ships systems to wreak havoc. They just hoped they were wrong. 

But it was hard to dispute when as they walked down a hallway one of the many boobytraps of the castle came out and almost sliced Keith's head off - and would have had Lance not grabbed the other two and pulled them down below it. 

He thankfully knew the vent systems better than anyone else did and opened another one and they all entered. He tried to think of which way to go and decided Green's hangar. It would be where Pidge would be and he hoped, Hunk as well. 

They made their way through tunnel after tunnel, turn after turn. Finally they found the vent exit. It was right beside where the door was. 

He opened it up and watched as Hunka and Pidge both fell from the air onto the ground. He'd have laughed if he didn't know what that was like. Having a sister who could get back at you was not fun. 

Thankfully opening the vents were like opening the doors and always fixed zero gravity. 

He walked in to make sure they were both okay. 

He definitely didn't want them to be hurt from this. 

When they were for sure okay he turned to Coran. 'Okay Coran it's definitely the castle and Alfor. 

There is no other explanation as the castle isn't haunted. Wait......where's Shiro?'

____________________________________  
Shiro was in trouble. He'd been watching Sendak in the cryopod. He wanted to hook him up but he knew better. Especially with the look in Lance's eyes when he'd said it was a bad idea. There was a light of knowing in those eyes - like, like he knew how bad the universe could get. How bad individual lives could become. Like he knew secrets and more information than any human could ever hope to know. 

He really didn't want to dwell on it. 

But when Sendak started talking even without his memories being pulled he started to lose it. 

It was like Sendak knew exactly the right buttons to press he rift insecurities to latch onto to hurt him the most. 

He kept hearing it. All his insecurities over and over until he couldn't take it. He was having a panic attack and he hated feeling as weak as he was when he had them - he punched the cryopod. And then he saw it - Sendak smile - or at least that's what his brain said happened and he couldn't let him stay on the ship - even if it was just in his head - no Sendak was too dangerous. Shiro slammed his hand down on the eject button. 

Sending the bastard out into space. He felt to his knees. He didn't remember curling up on himself. Holding his knees and mumbling - but that was how the others found him. 

They were all shocked. Their leader was this bad. They noticed Sendak was gone but hey could focus on nothing except their leader being so broken and small. 

It was Lance who knelt down with no judgement and no anger, fear, or anything else. Lance knew from experience that talking always helped. 

'Shiro stop right now. You are not weak. And you are not our enemy. Even if the Comar did change you with that arm of yours and you've seen what Zarkon has - and has done. So have the rest of us. We will defeat him. I will definitely kill him for what he's taken from me and everyone else in the universe. But to do that you have to realize you are a good man. We all believe in you. But you have to believe in us. Don't let whatever the castle or Sendak or even your own mind say about you. Because we know that you are the best black Paladin pilot and the best leader.'

Slowly with each word Lance said, Shiro was doing better. Somehow Lance's voice was soothing him. He looked up at Lance and smiled a little. 'Thank you Lance.'

Lance smiled, 'No problem. We all have shit to deal with. Some of us darker shit than others. Just remember what I told you before. Any fears or any shit you have come talk to me. I'll always understand anything. I've seen things in my time and I will help in anyway I can.......but before you ask questions about that, that I,' he broke off and a couple years fell, 'that I'm not ready to tell just quite yet. We need to get to Allura and make sure nothing bad is happening. We believe that the crystal infected the ship and Alfor's AI so he's messing with the ship. But we need to make sure she's alright first before we.....'

The ship jerked for a minute and Coran yelled that they were wormholeing somewhere. It was then that the mice linked with him again and told him what was happening. 

'We have to get to the Bridge. Alfor has caused my sister to take us somewhere - she thinks it's Altea.'

Coran's eyes widened. He knew that Altea was gone as much as Lance did. 

They needed to get there and find out just exactly where Allura and the AI were taking them.   
_____________________________  
They made it onto the bridge and all stopped in their tracks. 

In front of the castle was a star. A big one too. And the closer they got the more chance they had of dying. 

Coran tried to reach Allura but she was stuck in the dream that the AI was giving her. 

It was weird for Lance to see his father again after so long. But as the AI turned he could tell it wasn't their father, not anymore. The look in his eyes was too blood thirsty. 

Lance decided he'd have to snap Allura out of it. Otherwise they'd all die. 

Lance walked as close to the shield the AI had up as he could. 

'ALLURA! WAKE UP! It isn't real.'

She turned to him, 'But Lance look my home is alive! We can go and see the juniberry plants and the water and everything! Father showed me! Isn't it amazing!'

He looked at her, 'No Allura we can't. Zarkon destroyed Altea years ago and he killed everyone there. It's gone!'

She started to get worried, 'No father wouldn't lie. We can see the wild life again and the flowers and the places I used to visit we can see everything. None of t was lost!'

Lance was snapping. It hurt him that he would have to say it like this. That he'd have to do it. But he'd do anything to save his team. He wouldn't lose another. 

'Allura. Alfor is dead. He died years ago saving you from Zarkon. He also saved the lions and Coran. He died protecting you two so that maybe you'd survive. He died to protect you and Zarkon destroyed Altea. LISTEN ALLURA! THAT DAY WAS THE DAY WE LOST MOST ALTEANS BUT YOU ALSO LOST THE CHANCE TO MEET YOUR NIECE! Our planet is dead! And the AI has been corrupted. That's not our father!'

That snapped her out of it as she turned to Lance, 'Lance.......I.....I had a niece? And it's.....it's really you?'

He had tears streaming down his face. 'Yes and she was the greatest daughter in the world. But Zarkon killed her long ago. As he did our home. Now that you're yourself look to where you have us headed.'

She turned to see them heading straight for a star. She tried to stop the castle but the AI was controlling it. It shocked her. 

She jumped from inside the barrier and landed by Lance. 

'The only way will be to unplug him from the system Allura. His memory will disappear and you won't be able to talk to him anymore. But it should save the castle and all of us since it seems he's the only thing infected.'

She gasped as tears filled her eyes. Lance set his forehead on hers, 'Al if you need I can do it. So you don't have to lose him again so soon. It's been a long time for me. But you. It's been weeks since he put you in that pod. Or I can come with you. But we need to hurry.'

She grabbed his hand and they ran to stop the AI. 

She was about to go down the corridor with the boobytrap and Lance cursed. Then remembered the vents. There was a way to the AI system and Alfor wouldn't be able to mess with those passages. 

So they ducked into one and made their way to the AI. They were finally in the room and they stopped. Around them were memories of them with their father. It was extremely hard to not just want to stare at all of them. But they pushed on. They had to get there and turn it off. Lance used his comm to let Coran know they were almost there and wormholing would be needed in just a few ticks. 

Coran got the ship ready for a wormhole as they finally made it to the base. Their father's AI was glitching asking to be purged but also telling them to keep him. 

They both looked up at him and said goodbye. 

He smiled one last time, 'Goodbye my precious children. I am so glad you're both so strong and will live on. Take care of each other, I love you both.' 

Allura pulled and shut their father off for good. She fell to the ground. She couldn't cope. She'd lost her father again. She sobbed. Lance hugged her before taking a quick vent to the Bridge. He needed to pilot the castle away from the star and Allura wasn't in any shape to do it. 

He finally made it to the Bridge. He was finally there. He ran for the controls. It's been a long time since flying a ship other than Blue and he had never actually flown the castle. 

But as he set his hands on the controls to pilot the ship all the answers flooded his mind. He now knew how to do it. The ship itself was telling him.

'Wormhole now Coran!'

The wormhole opened in front of then right before they hit the sun and they warped away. All of them sighing as they were safe again. 

Allura had made her way back to the Bridge in that time. 

Lance watched her warily. She walked up to Lance and hugged him. 

He hugged her back hard. It's been a long time. 

'So........I had a niece. She was your daughter?'

He smiled. 'Yeah she was. The best daughter ever. Red was your niece Allura. She was a damn good Paladin. And a damn good daughter. And the other paladins were damn good people. They didn't deserve to killed by someone they trusted. Someone I trusted. We....we never saw it coming, Allura. We were on a mission one he wasn't supposed to be on. But he came down anyone. We were all so excited because damn he was our leader. We loved him so much. Then it happened. He killed Green first. He - the look of betrayal on his face as Zarkon killed him. An...and then Una. She was next, I can still hear her scream like it was yesterday, she was so motherly to all of us. Even him. W...why. And then he got Red,' he broke off into sobs. Gut wrenching sobs, 'He did the worst to her. I, I didn't recognize her by the end. She was broken. How could my best friend have done that to his goddaughter. He broke her in ways I don't understand. He killed her like she was trash. She was so bright. So warm to everyone and then she was gone. I couldn't protect them Al. I'd protected them from so much but I wasn't expecting betrayal - none of us were - we were family. I wish I had been. Then maybe....maybe they wouldn't have died. I'm a piece of shit that couldn't even save his own daughter. She's gone Allura and I'll never get her back.'

He had dropped to his knees at some point. Coran looked horrified. He couldn't believe what had happened. The old Voltron team had been so happy. So close it was like they were one person usually. To know that Zarkon had done something so horrible made all his conquering pale in comparison. 

The other paladins watched as their team mate someone that they didn't know if they even knew anymore. But Keith watched as Lance sobbed and Allura tried to comfort him but she was grieving for her father and for the old paladins they'd known - and especially for a niece she'd never get to meet as her niece. 

And it seemed like in the 10,000 years since what had happened Lance had never let himself grieve. 

Keith was hurting because e was hurting. It didn't help that all of them could feel his pain through their bond. They hadn't realized how much pain he'd been in that he'd hidden. Suddenly they all felt their lions reach through the bonds to Lance. They send comfort and their sorrow at the loss of their paladins as well. They were all guilty of not being able to protect the paladins. 

All the lions sent all the support they could to Lance. They were all shocked. They hadn't known the lions could do that. But they all felt their lions love for Lance. He'd been in the bond with them for over 10,000 years. They were all family. Pidge and Hunk were silently crying at the emotions that were running through the bond. And Shiro was in the same spot Keith was just with Allura instead. 

But Keith wanted to comfort him too. He hurt because Lance hurt. He knelt down and gathered Lance into his arms taking him from Allura. Shiro took Allura into his but Keith was paying attention to Lance. He rocked his as he whispered to him, 'Lance don't ever think it's your fault. I know you. You did everything you could to save all of them. Especially your daughter. You are amazing. You've been through so much and held this burden and pain for a long long time. And yet you've gone on to protect others. You're still fighting. And if that's not amazing and awe inspiring I don't know what is. Don't you ever bring yourself down Lance. You're an amazing person. I didn't know your daughter but I known Big Red. And I know she believes that your daughter wouldn't blame you. She'd be ecstatic that you're still alive fighting. You are wonderful Lance.'

He kept talking to Lance. The more he did the more Lance relaxed. But also the more Lance burrowed into his chest. He held onto Lance rubbing his nose across the top of his head. Lance always smelled good. Like a very sweet rose. He hugged him tighter trying to convey how he felt about Lance. He couldn't say it aloud. Not yet. But........he could show it. He kept holding Lance until the man fell asleep in his arms. 

He picked him up and took him to his room. He'd have left him there had Lance not looked perfect and adorable laying there asleep. So he situated Lance a little farther onto the bed before climbing in and taking Lance into his arms. He went to sleep hoping tomorrow Lance would sit them all down and explain things. 

They would all need some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS BE READY FORMORE MWHAHAHAH
> 
> Also the discord chat is up for anyone who missed the link before - https://discord.gg/gfz84CG  
> You'll get exclusive sneak peeks anddd spoilers to like new scenes and stuff   
> Plus you can ask me any questions related tot he fic you have! 
> 
> Come on in I'd love to meet some of you awesome peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance explains a couple things. Changed to his true Altean form - and the some bad things happen while on a mission. Will everyone survive? Or will Lance have to deal with another lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I'm so angry at myself that this isn't up yet AND   
> Yes I have had peeps in the discord not to worry but I can't help it AND  
> It's not even all I wanted to give to you. Buuuuuut I want you to have a chap now and today SO ITS HAPPENING 
> 
> So I'm giving you the almost 4000 words I already have   
> It was actually at a pretty good place to stop the chap anyway so yep 
> 
> The next chap will hopefully be finished tonight so I can upload it early for you all. 
> 
> I love you guys. Every comment and kudos and hit makes me so so happy! I'll reply to all comments as soon as I can  
> //sends my gratitude

Lance woke up in someone's arms. And with a little sniff he knew exactly who. 

It wasn't hard to realize it was Keith. 

First of all Lance's hands were in his mullet. And second of all Keith always had a smell like lavender except he also smelt like firewood almost too. You wouldn't think this would work together but they did. 

They made him just sweet enough.   
He laid there content being in Keith's arms. He knew they'd need to talk about this later. And what the feelings they both obviously had. But for now he was at peace. 

Except for the fact he was pretty sure that there would be questions later........he was still raw from the day before. He didn't know if he could do it really. But he'd have to. They all deserved answers. 

Especially Allura and Coran. They deserved to know where he'd been. And how he was alive. 

Blue and the other lions sent him comfort. And a little view into their paladins thoughts. 

Pidge was trying to decode the few pieces of memories those couple of seconds being hooked up had gotten them. She knew Lance was an Altean prince. She wasn't angry. She was mostly curious about what he really looked like. 

Hunk was making something to eat as he wanted all of them to have a good breakfast. He was thinking about Lance as well. He wasn't angry. More worried because of what he'd seen the night before. It seemed Lance was in pain and he wanted to help. And definitely see what he looked like full Altean. 

Shiro was training. Most of his thoughts were his worries for Allura. She was okay, hurt that she would never be able to bond with Red as an aunt. But Shiro was trying to help. He was thinking of Lance as well though. He was worried after what he'd seen. And now understood what Lance had said to him before. He hoped Lance would be okay with telling them about it all. They all needed answers. 

Then it was Red's turn to show him. She snickered as the memories flooded him but this time they were Keith's. 

He was flooded with memories from last night first. Keith had been scared and shocked when Lance revealed he wasn't exactly who they thought. But Keith knew he was still the same person. They just now knew a little of who Lance was. 

And boy was he in love with this Lance as much as the other. He didn't know when it had happened. But he'd fallen in love with that smile that hid so much pain that you could see in Lance's eyes. 

But he was beautiful. And such an amazing person. And now Keith knew an amazing parent as well. 

He watched as Keith get because he hurt. How Keith had held him and comforted him because he couldn't handle the pain of Lance in pain. 

Then he was shown more memories of right now. Keith was thinking of how pretty Lance was and sitting there. Talking to his lion. He could tell because Red had pushed to Lance. He was happy Red loved the man he loved as well. And god was that man beyond beautiful and amazing. 

Lance pulled out of Keith's thoughts with a blush staining his cheeks. He'd sat up at some point and turned to see Keith awake and staring at him. 

He flailed rambling about how no, Keith was much prettier than he was and that he wasn't amazing, oh no that was Keith. Keith was so beautiful if made his heart almost stop sometimes. And he didn't stop rambling on and on until Keith leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. 

Lance shut up instantly and sat there shocked for a moment. 

And then he leaned back in for more. He'd been thinking about it for a while, kissing Keith. But now he was doing it and Keith was so warm just like Big Red. And to Keith Lance was cool and soothing just like Blue. 

Finally Lance pulled away but didn't move far from Keith. 

'Pidge is about to crack the code and has some info so we should definitely go down there.'

Keith smiled, 'Lance be calm. We won't judge you for whatever happened. I love you, and so do the others. Which by the way, I can't wait to see this sexy ass in your true Altean form. But come on, that conversation can wait. We have a Pidgey to see.'

Keith started walking with Lance dumbstruck standing there. It took him a minute to process that Keith had just made a Pokémon joke. He bust out laughing so happy. Glad to have someone like Keith on their team and happy that Keith loved him. He'd missed being important to someone. 

They made it to the Bridge and it seemed like all the others had the same idea as well. They all crowded around Pidge as she explained the only thing she had gotten from be memories was the coordinates to a small outpost. 

 

Lance as the first to suggest they go immediately. If it was in Sendak's memories it could be important. And they needed any info they could get on Zarkon. 

They plotted their course and were on their way even though there wasn't anything there. Lance had a feeling. 

He was about to leave when they all looked at him expectantly. 

He sighed. 'Alright you eager lot you. Come on while we fly there I'll tell you some. The rest will come later. After the mission.'

They went to the dining room because it was close and easy to sit around and talk. 

Lance sat down and waited for the rest to file in before he started. 'Alright I guess I'll start with who I am. My name is Lance Eliniane and 10,000 thousand years ago I was firstborn Prince of Altea. I grew up like everyone else but around 6 years old my father got together with a big universal alliance thing and together with the Galra and other races they made 'Voltron' a defender of the universe. I was so excited. I knew then that I'd try for one of the lions. As they chose their Paladin I had to show how good I was. Now since I'm roughly almost a decade older than Allura I was allowed to go on diplomatic peace missions way before Allura did. I went to almost everyone. But I wanted to fly - and make a big difference in others lives. Apparently Blue thought me worthy. I was not the first Paladin chosen. That was Zarkon. He was the original Black Paladin and the rest of us' leader. He came first, I was second, Green was third, Una was fourth, and my little girl Red took..........longer. It was actually fine with 4 lions at the time. We were usually only there for peace missions or helping out the side of war that hadn't wanted to fight. And we did that for years. Almost 20 actually. Red was about 3 years old when the Red Lion showed interest in her. It was hilarious. You may think it was hard Keith to gain Red's approval but actually it was much harder back then. It took Little Red years. Once we were all chosen we trained together. Now our training was much different. Zarkon was a beast as a trainer. He pushed us harder than we could ever push ourselves. I remember having to put Green out multiple times when we tried dodging Altean rain. We spent years training and get closer. Until we were so close the mind meld that happens with each other was a constant thing. Now we never pried of course! But we could always feel each other's emotions and intentions. I just wish I had pried into his mind. Zarkon was my daughter's godfather. He also named her Red. It was after her 23rd birthday and actually about close to my birthday truly. As I said last night it was a peace mission. We'd finished it and we're fooling around a little when Zarkon came down to greet us. We didn't think anything of it. We knew he wasn't supposed to be there but we loved him and loved when he came with us. But then he killed Green, the poor boy was very young by human standards. Adult by his species though. But I'll never forget the way that one Zarkon was done his eyes were filled with betrayal and his fur was full of blood. Next came Una. She was the yellow Paladin but refused to be called yellow. She was the oldest of us. A complete mother. She would mother each of us even Zarkon. He'd lost his parents as a young child and she always loved trying to mother him. She went down quickly that day. It's hard even for her species to come back from a slit throat. She lost too much blood too fast. T....then it was Red next. He used something more than just his strength to break her. He broke bone after bone and just crumbled her until he dropped her at my feet. Like she wasn't worth anything. He'd taken care of her when she was younger and then he killed his own goddaughter. And then he came to me.' He turned to Coran and Allura who had tears in their eyes. They remembered the others, 'He told me that he'd already killed you all. That Altea was gone. That everything I had was destroyed. And how right he was. My daughter was completely broken and I could do nothing but watch. As she.......at that point an amount of rage came over me I've never felt. He'd taken my home, my family, and my little girl - my whole world. He wasn't the best friend I'd had for years anymore. No he was then the man I had to kill. We fought for what felt like hours. Going back and forth. Until I finally got him across the left cheek. From his eye to his mouth - but that was the perfect opening and he gutted me with his bayard. He laughed as I was on the ground. I don't know why but he left me and Blue there. Maybe wanting to see me suffer as he went to kill all of you. I truly don't know. But I passed out at some point. But Blue woke me up. She pushed me hard to get into her and into the pod that you'd insisted should be in each of the lions Coran. I think Blue might be the only one that actually got the upgrade but the others might have it too. I almost gave up right there. Almost let myself die - I could've been with Red then. But I remembered everything about her in flashes. And the others as well......I knew then that I couldn't give up. Vengeance for their souls was what needed to be done. I dragged myself slowly. The wound in my stomach was bad. I knew I'd die if I didn't hurry. But there wasn't much I could do truly. Blue had lowered and I made it into her mouth and towards the pod but not in it. Later Blue showed me that she'd taken over my body to get me into the pod. I was always happy before that that we were the closest of the paladin and lion bond but never as much as then. Once she got me into the pod she piloted herself to a planet she was pretty sure no one would look for us. Then she powered down for 8,000 years while I healed.'

He stopped to take a breath and wipe the tears off his cheeks. 

It was Shiro who asked, 'Wait 8,000 years but Allura and Coran have been asleep for 10,000.'

Lance smirked a little, 'Yes they have. I work up healed and Blue was happy that I was okay. For the next 2,000 years I trained alone. But I also helped rebel groups. One that's actually Galran to defeat some of Zarkon. I made all of them keep the Blue lion a secret. But we were allies in a war against one man. Which speaking of we might want to contact the Blade of Marmora. They would be great allies for us. Anyway I spent those 2,000 years fighting back against him. But then I had to hide Blue again. There were whispers of her surfacing and we couldn't have that. So we searched and found your planet Earth. It was big, free of galra. They were pretty far away at the least. So we buckled down there. I didn't land near he Harrison actually. I landed in Cuba. And was actually injured from a fight with some galrans a few days before. I walked endlessly not knowing I was on the McClain property. They have 300 acres actually. They did finally find me......and gave me a home. They took me in and taught me everything they could. I added so much to what I could do including knitting. And best of all while there they taught me 6 new languages. Earth languages but still. I learned so much. But Blue and I both missed flying. Especially together. But we couldn't risk it. Then my Abuelo gave me a flyer. The galaxy garrison. A place to become fighter pilots for space. I was all ready for it. I flew Blue in the dead of night to the desert near the garrison. And there I met Hunk, Keith, Pidge, and knew of Shiro. I did many things there. Most of them were what I assumed was done or was expected of me. And I was there training until what happened with Shiro and Pidge's family. I knew that it wasn't an accident. I knew something bad had happened. But there was nothing I could've done. I couldn't do anything to bring attention to myself and Blue. I will tell more later as it seems we're close to the hub. Any quick questions first?'

'Pidge jumped first, 'One can we know your age? And two can we see you in your Altean form?'

Lance looked shocked at the questions, ' Well I won't count those 2,000 years because I don't want to sound old but I'm roughly 50 something in human years but I am the equivalent of a 25ish year old. I think. Human and Altean years don't mesh well. Your time and our time is very different. The reason I'm so 'young' is because we age much slower than humans. And if your quintessence is strong you can live for thousands of years. As for my true form. It's......it's been a long while but I think I can show you.'

He stood up out of the chair and walked to the other side of the table. He closed his eyes and started to shift himself. Slowly his ears became pointy again. It felt so right. He slowly melded to his real self - he grew a little - it was gonna be hard dealing with that, it'd taken him a long time to get used to being shorter. Then he changed his skin back to the original color. Darker and close to Allura's skin color. He put the eye markings back on. How he'd missed feeling those. He got bulkier than his human frame was. He'd missed having the muscle but he'd wanted to be a human that didn't scare others. His eyes shifted to the many colors of blue he'd had to shift to one all those years ago. And slowly his hair grew back out to its original length. They all gasped as his hair kept growing until it reached a little above his ankles. Finally he changed his hair back to its original white color. 

He felt like himself again for the first time in 10,000 years. And how good it felt to be back. He opened his eyes to find them all staring. 

It was Keith who said something first, 'You're beautiful Lance.'

Lance couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks under his markings. 

'Okay okay okay. That's enough of that. We gotta go and get information from this base.'

They chuckled but made their way towards the Bridge. They scanned and made assessments. It seemed like this was a hub and stop for all of the galra ships this side of the universe. 

Allura was the one who stated that she'd be going. They looked to Lance because he was her brother. 

He deadpanned a look at them, 'Guys of course she can come. She's part of this team and frankly she does know most galra tech better. Not as good as I do frankly but still. And not only that you think any of us can stop her?'

They all agreed that no, none of them could've stopped her. So she came with them. 

They snuck into the base using Greens cloaking installation. They made it into the control room and took down all the sentries. Pidge hacked and translated the galran, Lance could've but he was glad Pidge was enjoying making codes to crack the galran language. 

It only took a couple minutes for Pidge to realize that this base held no important information just the logs of ships coming and going. 

Allura looked at the ship that had just landed. They all had the same thought. That one had to have some info right? So she would go. 

She shifted to galra size quickly. But all of them agree she couldn't go alone. So Shiro was tasked with going with her. 

They went on their way with Allura disguised as a guard. The others stayed behind. Pidge and Hunk playing with one of the sentries. Trying to get it to work for them. 

Lance was pacing slightly. It wasn't that he was worried he just didn't like it. Keith was watching the 'bay' and when one of the Comar - only Lance knew of them though - Keith decided he'd go and follow to find out what was in those containers. Because despite everything it didn't look like Hunk's spork idea was right. 

Lance knew Keith going alone was a bad idea. So he followed. They made their way through the ship following the galra sentries and Comar. 

When they finally made it to a room. 

There were thousands of giant vials of whatever was in them. Lance had a sneaking suspicion he knew what this was. 

But he was afraid to even voice it. They sent the video feed to Coran and Pidge and Hunk in the control room and he drone started talking. 

It was pure quintessence gathered by the Comar. Lance voiced, 'How....how did they do this. Quintessence doesn't have a liquid form. What kind of twisted way are they using to get this power?'

No one could answer. And before he knew what was happening Keith was attacking the Druid. 

He yelled out at him but Keith didn't listen. He had to stop this guy and apparently get a sample of the quintessence. 

Lance wanted to stop him but what could he do. When the Red Paladin decides something it's definitely over. No changing their mind. 

Keith and the Comar fought. Lance couldn't even try to get it or he fight afraid of hitting Keith. When suddenly Keith was hit in the chest with one of the druids shots of magic. 

Lance yelled out as Keith was thrown into one of the quintessence vials. 

It shattered on contact. He flew his way to Keith. He had to make sure he was okay. 

He found him looking at his hands - they were purple. As was the skin of his neck and cheek. It was all purple and there was a hole in his chest, he was bleeding out as Lance tried to patch it up. He grabbed Keith telling him he couldn't die. He just couldn't. He was glad the Druid had blinked away. 

He picked Keith up and looked at his chest again. It had healed....a little. It took a minute for Lance to realize the quintessence. It had also taken the purple out of his skin. But he was still dying. 

Lance pulled him tighter whisper he'd get him to a pod. 

He yelled over the comms that Keith was hit BAD. They needed to get him to a pod and now. 

He rushed to towards Green. With Hunk and Pidge on his tail. They'd wait for Shiro and Allura their. But Lance had to get Keith to a pod. He wouldn't lose anymore people. Especially not someone he cared about so much. 

They boarded Green and rushed to the castle. Lance still whispering to Keith that he'd be fine. Just fine. 

Keith held on tight feeling the pain. He was afraid he'd die on Lance. Another person to hurt his soul. Because he couldn't save the. So he held on tight to his own life. He wouldn't die in front of Lance. He wouldn't hurt the man he adored. Except it felt like he was. He was losing his grip on consciousness. It hurt but now it was numbing. He could barely feel it. 

But he didn't want to die. He didn't want his death to hurt Lance. But he was afraid they wouldn't make it in time. He could feel himself slipping. He was holding on tight with both hands......but those hands were getting weak. So very weak he could barely hold on. 

He still did though, he tried. He could feel it slipping through his fingers like it was wet and slimy or like his hands were sweaty. Maybe they were clammy. He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to die on his Lance. But maybe he wouldn't have a choice. 

\------------

They finally made it to the castle and Lance rushed Keith towards the pods. He finally got him in one glad that Coran was already there. They got him in and Coran turned to Lance.

It was a bad injury but the healing pod would be able to fix it. 

Lance sighed with relief. He was so happy tears were streaming down his face. 

He was so happy Keith would be okay. They still had to have their talk and Lance knew were he wanted it to go. He hoped Keith wanted it that way as well. 

He like Keith. Maybe too much for someone who didn't deserve someone like Keith. But still - Keith was exactly what he wanted. 

He set his hand to the outside of the pod. He'd let Keith heal. 

And while Keith did that, Lance would go check on Shiro and Allura. He hoped things went better for those two. 

They definitely needed it to go better. They couldn't handle anymore bad shit today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord chat is open for anyone to come chat -  
> https://discord.gg/gfz84CG  
> You'll get spoilers (the people already there got a spoiler of this chapter early) and you can actually request things for me to write like little prompts annddd offer suggestions for the future of this fic!!   
> I'm very happy to talk to anyone who is enjoying this ahhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura have to get information on the ship while shit hit the fan with Keith and Lance. 
> 
> Now that Keith is in a healing pod how will Shiro explain what happened with him and Allura? How will Lance take it? And what are they gonna do once they all find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chap is like 3,210 words and like a filler   
> AND IM SO SORRY  
> I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY AGAIN AND INFEEL LIKE A TERRIBLE AUTHOR   
> YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND EONDERFUL TO ME  
> And I neglected you again!!!!   
> I seriously hate myself a little. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm gonna give you this and stay up to watch the rest of the ep and write another chap for today   
> No sleep for me nu ughh  
> I'll finish the season with the next chap and hopefully be over 40,000 words 
> 
> I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry this is late guys 
> 
> Like I'm gonna beat myself up but

While Lance was following Keith to the quintessence Shiro and Allura were on their way into the galran ship. 

Allura now disguised as a galra soldier blended in perfectly. Shiro had to be hidden in a box of parts set to be boarded on the ship. 

They made their way to the opened ramp of the ship. Allura was about to proceed when one of the guards stopped her. She was worried, Shiro was in the box and there were roughly 6 guards and sentries around. It would be dangerous were they discovered. 

They started to get really worried - Shiro was ready to jump out and attack. But thankfully it wasn't needed. Because once the sentries with the vials of glowing liquid went by they were allowed forward. As she pushed the box past them she sighed quietly glad that nothing had gone wrong. 

She definitely needed more time to talk to her brother. She still couldn't believe he was still alive. 

Zarkon had told them that he'd gutted the Lance and killed all the other paladins as well. He'd gone in to great depth of the anguish they'd each felt. Just to see her father crack as he screamed at Zarkon. They'd all wanted to know why. She still did. Zarkon and Lance had been closer than some real brothers she'd been friends with as a child. 

They'd been inseparable as children and even worse as adults. They'd done almost everything together. They were so close - told each other everything. If you couldn't find one, look for the other. And quiznak, after they became paladins it got WORSE. They'd been so close it was scary. They'd actually finished each other's sentences. It had been so iconic a friendship - a brotherhood. The staff had talked about how close they were all the time. And how it was cute, how much fun they had together. They'd helped so many people. Heck she remembered them both going out to villages on Altea together and just walking around asking if anyone needed help or a favor. No question asked or favors wanted. They did it together for others. They bled and almost died for each other. They were brothers to the bitter end.......and how bitter it was for all of them. She would never understand why Zarkon had turned against them all - but she at least would have thought he wouldn't betray Lance. 

How wrong they'd all been. 

She broke from her revelry as they made it where they'd drop the box off. 

Shiro stumbled out his legs had for numb under the parts. He stumbled right into Allura and she grabbed him pulling him into her arms before she realized what she was doing. 

They both stared at each other a moment their faces burning before they pulled away and took a minute to compose theirselves. 

Once that was over they made their way out of the supply bay and into the real ship. 

They would need to get to a computer to link Pidge in somewhere. 

They leaned against a wall trying to stay out of sight as sentries passed by. The sound of their feet on the metal floor the only thing to be heard. 

Shiro had a flashback about those boots. He remembered hearing them through a small hole in a door. 

He'd stood there and counted. Kept counting. Until everything made sense. 

He'd timed their patrol system. He snapped out of it as Allura called his name quietly. He turned to her. 

'I remember how I escaped the Galra. I timed their patrols. So I could dodge all of them. And I think I know the timing still.'

She looked a little anxious, 'Are you sure?'

He shrugged, 'Let's find out.'

He made his way knowing she'd follow. He snuck around corner after corner, hall after hall, and Allura kept following him. Sure enough he remembered the timing. Itd been perfect. They went around corners in just the tick of time. 

She watched hall after hall go by as she followed Shiro. She knew he had this. He was very smart despite not believing so. 

They finally made it to a control room thank goodness. Allura was getting antsy. While they hadn't been made yet. There was no telling if it would happen or not. 

Shiro watched and busted in quickly taking out one of the sentries quickly and the other soon after. He was great at using the arm he'd been given. She admired that he didn't let any of it slow him down. 

They wouldn't have much time before another patrol came this way. Shiro went straight to getting Pidge in as Allura watched the hallway. 

Pidge was trying to crack things and had gotten in only to run into something. It asked for identification and Allura was getting worried when a Galran soldier walked up to the door and started asking about who was in there. 

She stated she was part of Zarkon's group to lead her associate to their ship once he was done. 

Very glad she'd messed up the guys name so the galran soldier left them alone. Pidge was still hacking in and they were glad he'd gone. 

It was taking longer than anticipated. They didn't need that. It would be bad if something happened here. They needed it to be quicker but no one rushed Pidge. 

Allura was watching the hall when the soldier came back. 

He asked if she could get him on Zarkon's team and she asked how high his bloodthirstiness was. 

She tried to stretch the conversation when the alarm went off because of the signature of Shiro's arm. 

The galran soldier aimed his gun at them when Allura suddenly closed the door. 

They needed to get out and now. 

Allura busted the door right into the galra and took his gun. 

Pidge stated in their ears that they had to get to a pod because something had happened to Keith and Lance and they'd had to take the lion back to the castle. 

Luckily Shiro knew exactly where the pods were. 

They made their way down. Galra attacked left and right. Allura used the gun but hadn't backwards. They kept fighting. They had to get to a pod and now. 

It was the only way. They kept going pushing harder and faster, killing sentry after sentry. 

They finally made it to the room with the pod. They were almost there. Shiro ran through on Allura's heels. He jerked around clicking on the door button to close it. 

It started shutting and they were shooting. He was glad they were bad shots. 

He hoped the door would close before they got there but of course not. A few of the sentries dove into the door to keep it open. And force it open they were. 

Allura dropped the gun she had and ran towards the door. She tried to drag it closed. She was always super strong but it just wouldn't shut completely. 

Shiro rushed forward and started to weld it together. 

But Allura looked to find the pod ejecting itself. 

It was leaving and neither of hem would make it like this. 

She tried to get Shiro to listen but he wouldn't. But she wouldn't let another paladin die on her watch. And she wasn't going to let Lance go through that again. 

She grabbed Shiro by the collar - yelled at him to look after Lance and threw him into the pod. He barely made it in before it closed. 

She knew Zarkon wouldn't kill her off immediately.....he liked to watch people suffer. 

____________________  
Shiro watched as the pod started to leave and Allura looked happy. 

Except he noticed something he hadn't before.

She had blood dripping down her side. She'd been hit by one of the bullets. She was being taken prisoner injured and weak. And Shiro was the one who had lost her. 

Shiro banged against the door. God damn it. He couldn't leave her to be taken to Zarkon. And that's exactly where this ship was headed. He didn't want to live if one of his team died so he could. 

How was he supposed to tell Lance his friend that he'd gotten his sister captured. While seriously wounded no less. He wouldn't be able to stand Lance's worry and his betrayed look- except he had every reason to have those looks when Shiro got back. 

He didn't think he could look the man in the eye. 

He hoped Lance didn't get angry or at least not too angry. He hadn't tried to lose his friends' sister. His brother's sister. He couldn't stand the thought of losing a teammate. Let alone a member of his family. But he'd let just that happen. He wished he could change what had happened to a better ending. That he could have saved her and that she wasn't in pain. 

He just hoped Lance would see it that way. That he hadn't meant to leave her. And that he'd tried to stop her. Otherwise he was fucked.   
___________________  
He steered the pod to the castle and landed in the fighter bay. 

He made his way to the Bridge where he knew the others would be. 

When he got there. He found Lance alone. He paused for a moment. Lance looked bad. He knew something had gone wrong but Lance looked just fine. Not a scratch on him. Keith must be the one in the healing pod. Knowing the way the two had been making eyes at each other recently and that Keith hadn't been on the training deck the night before - he had a feeling as to why Lance felt so guilty. 

He walked up to him and placed his hand on Lance's arm. 

'Lance, I lost Allura. I'm so sorry. We got made, and the pod was leaving. But I wasn't gonna leave her there. I was ready to be captured again - no matter what I can't leave family behind - especially with what has happened to you. You don't need anyone else dying on you. But she threw me into the pod. I tried to stop her. And worse Lance.......she's injured. I didn't notice until I was in the pod but she was hit by one of the shots.'

Lance turned with a small smile on his face, 'Don't worry Shiro, I'm definitely not angry. I understand most what she would've done and why. And I know she also told you to watch over me. She might be younger but she always tries to protect me. I'm fine and will be once we get Allura back......but Keith got hurt. Bad Shiro, real bad, I, thought he wouldn't make it, or that I wouldn't there for a little while. I barely got him into the pod in time. I.....' He looked at Shiro with tears in his eyes, 'I can't lose another person important to me. And I definitely can't lose any of you. You're my family - I found somewhere I truly belong again and it's such an amazing feeling. We might not be the most balanced or hell okay family - we all have mental problems.....but you're family Shiro.' 

Shiro pulled Lance into his arms. He wasn't one for hugs but Lance definitely needed one. He held him long enough that Lance stopped crying. 

He finally let go and stepped back, 'Lance, we understand how hard this is for you. It's probably harder than we could ever even think of or imagine, losing family and especially a child is more than anyone can fathom. And you lost even more than that. But we will not leave you alone. We are your family - at least part of it.'

What Shiro said was agreed with as Hunk and Pidge both came to the Bridge. 

They both agreed wholeheartedly with everything Shiro said. They were a family. Dysfunctional at best but still - a damn good family. 

Lance smiled. He was glad to have such amazing people as his family. And they were really good paladins too. They were really doing well considering it's only been three weeks since they'd started this all. They were all tired but universal domination waits for no one to sleep. He was glad they were his new team and frankly he was pretty sure that the rest of the old team would've like everyone on the new one as well. But instead of living in the past they needed to get to Allura and now. 

He turned to them all, 'I know we all agreed going straight to Galra high command is a bad idea. But we have to get Allura back. I can't leave her with Z.....with him. I won't. We'll make our way there and it should be enough time for Keith to wake up. And then we'll kick his ass to get back my sister.'

They all agree. They'd get Allura back. No matter what it took because she too was as family.   
____________________  
When Coran made it to the Bridge and told everyone it should only be a few days for Keith to heal. He'd be perfectly fine. 

He looked around for Allura and didn't find her. He asked where she was and it was Lance who walked up to him, I let her and Shiro go onto the ship for information and well. She sacrificed herself for Shiro - she didn't want me to lose another team mate. And don't get angry Coran. I understand you're the big scary uncle but this is Allura we're talking about. She'd definitely do this for me even if I didn't want her to. It's NOT Shiro's fault. Don't make me bring out some of the shit from when you were younger.'

Coran's face went from angry to apologetic in less than half a second. 

'I'm sorry Shiro. I actually will admit Allura did often try to protect Lance when they were younger. Not that he ever needed it but still. I will admit that she totally did it. We just have to get her back.'

They all nodded, 'Pidge anything on Zarkon high command?' Lance seemed to be running things now. 

Pidge turned to them, 'Guys, look at this.'

She pulled up to show them high command. It was huge. 

Lance, Shiro, and Pidge all agreed the quicker they attacked - the less time for Zarkon to prepare. 

Hunk was the one to point out that the ship could have thousands of fleets. 

Lance was the one to turn to Hunk, 'Buddy I know it's dangerous. And probably a bad idea to bring all the lions straight to him. But we have to. As much as I'd like to control this ship and the lions. My father thought I was dead and he tied them to her life force. Without her we can't find the lions if something happens. If the worst happens and we're scattered across the universe......we'll need her. And bad. Not only that she can control this ship way better than I can. It was always planned for her or my father. I never wanted to lead anyone. I wanted to protect people personally. And so I stepped down as the next ruler. But Allura. She opened her arms to it because when she's in charge she thrives and so do the people she's ruling over. We work so much better because she's here. We need her just as much as we need each of you. I understand being afraid. Especially because we're not as connected as we could be. But we are family. All of us. And we protect and save each other. We'll save Allura, get out of there and then we'll go back to fight him when we're stronger. Family fights together. And we're a damn good family.'

They all came in for a hug even Pidge and Shiro. 

They set a course for Zarkon's High Command. It was time for them to take this fight to Zarkon. 

Pidge asked the question. 

'Well, ugh, Lance,' Pidge broke off, huffing a little, 'Are you gonna keep this Altean elf look? Or are you gonna change back to disguise yourself from Zarkon? Cause I mean as much as I like you being you, and I'm sure Keith does as well, are you sure you want him to know you're still alive? I love that you're comfortable enough to be like this with us, and I like it actually. It suits your personality better......but do you really want him to know?'

Lance stopped to think about it for a moment. Pidge had the right idea. He could keep who he was a secret. His human appearance was different enough to be hard to know it was him. 

But....a part of him needed to be himself again. He'd missed this. 

And he'd definitely missed his hair. But Pidge had a grand point. 

He smiled at her, 'Thank you Pidge for asking but, I need to be me from now on. I've hid who I was for thousands of years. Fighting and changing who I was constantly to keep people from knowing who I was. I've had to hide my true self from everyone......even myself. And it feels good to be back in this form. It feels good to be,' he broke off for a moment before he gained his voice back, even if it was teary, 'home. It feels like I'm home. And god damn it, I want to rub it in his face that I'm alive. I want my revenge on him for taking my daughter from me. And everyone else in our family. It's time he knew who exactly is coming for him.'

They all agreed with his decision. And it was his ultimately. He was glad they accepted him. 

He'd been scared he whole time if they knew that they wouldn't accept who he was. But that was stupid. They were family. And how good it was to be in a family again. 

As well as a hell he hadn't seen in a long time.

While he'd been in rebel groups he had friends. They weren't, close friends maybe, but they were friends.

But in the end. They weren't family. They weren't that important. The closest they'd been to friends was a little drinking together and a little joking around. But he'd always been in the back or to the side. Away from the main commotion just there to watch and enjoy but never to join in. 

He hadn't wanted to lose anyone again. But now that he had a family again - a place to call home - he knew that it'd make him fight harder than he had in those years of rebel group after rebel group to keep his team safe. 

He was glad that he was in a family again - he just hoped Zarkon didn't take it from him again. 

He already had one betrayal and family he had to pay him back for. 

And with a new team. But this time he knew - he wasn't going to let Zarkon hurt this one. He'd die before he let any harm come to them. 

He just hoped now that he was healing a little - that just maybe he didn't. He had something and someone he wanted to maybe be with for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord chat again - https://discord.gg/gfz84CG  
> Come join in on me making everything angsty bc I have a gift
> 
> And bye I love you guys so much omg. 
> 
> You guys are so sweet and like I have so many kudos and hits and bookmarks and comments hnnng
> 
> I cry - thank you all so much! //sends hugs and kisses


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Allura captured by Zarkon's people the fight to save her is real. 
> 
> And when the time comes Lance will take leap that endangers him. 
> 
> How will they all feel about someone turning into Keith for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh so you didn't get a second chap yesterday   
> Oh don't tell me - I'm pissed at myself don't worry   
> I couldn't get it out to you because I slept in and then had to make cookies for my mom  
> I'm hoping to watch and then write the next chap but since this one  
> Wasn't done until 5 am   
> And it's now 8:30 I'm v tired w only getting 3 1/2 hours of sleep

They were all in the control room trying to find a way to get into high command and save her. 

Lance stood up slamming his hands on the controls and yelling, 'Fuck! I can't find a way in. It's too strong. I've been into hundreds of Galra camps and fighters and bases but fucking quiznak I can't find a way in. This one is too well guarded.'

They all got frustrated. They wanted to find Allura. 

Shiro and Coran were standing close together as they looked at the screen when suddenly it was Coran who said, 'Wait a tick! I think I found a way!'

They all huddled around each other as they planned their next moves. 

_____________________

 

On a ship a little bit away in another galaxy Allura sat curled in a ball on a Galran ship. Headed straight for high command. 

She was glad that she'd saved Shiro. She knew her brother would try to save her. She hoped they wouldn't get hurt doing so. And she wondered - would he go back to being 'human Lance'. Or would be stay in his true Altean form. Would he let Zarkon know who was after him. She hoped he did. She really wanted him to do so. 

She wanted to see Zarkon's face when he saw her brother. After everything that had happened she wondered if Zarkon ever regretted what he'd done to Lance. 

She wanted to keep thinking on it, keep wondering. When one of the druids. Funnily enough one without a mask on - came to get her. 

She stared intently at the blue face and red markings. She also got the glare of an eye by that was all she could see if the woman. She felt like she knew her from somewhere but it was hard to tell. 

She followed her not that she had much of a choice with the handcuffs and chain on. 

They made their way through halls and passageways. She saw many hangars and fleets and worried for the paladins. She knew Keith was hurt. Hopefully in a pod now she was getting anxious. And as she shifted she groaned. 

Yep, definitely still injured. She felt blood seep out of the tears in what had already scabbed. She knew they'd all put everything into saving her. Even if it was wrong to bring the lions here.....they'd do it for family. 

She stopped her thoughts when they made it to where Zarkon was. 

She stood there staring at the back of the man she'd once known as her brother's best friend. He said something but with the blood rushing in her ears she didn't hear it much. 

She wanted to say many things but what came out, 'YOU MONSTER. YOU DESTROYED ALTEA AND MY BR-'

She went to attack him but was stopped by the Druid, her words broken off. The squeeze to her body hurt. Until she was thrown onto the floor. She hissed as it opened up her injury even worse. 

She looked to Zarkon, 'You will pay for what you've done, and Voltron will destroy you're empire.'

'No, it's only going to make me more powerful. Alfor knew that better than anyone. Which is why he led me to believe he'd destroyed it all those years ago, but now the new paladins. The puny little humans will bring it straight to me to save you. And when they do I'll have all the power I need to conquer the rest of the universe. And I'll have you and your new paladins to thank.'

Allura froze. Was that his plan all along. She didn't know, but she hoped if they did come to save her.....they had a plan. And a good one.   
____________________  
'Alright everyone, heads up. We have a plan to get Allura quietly and not be seen.'

Pidge was confused, 'But I thought there was no way to escape their sensors and view.'

Coran was the one who answered, 'Well, we thought so too, but we'll use this gas planet to hide our presence.'

'I thought without Allura we couldn't wormhole jump?' Pidge chimed. 

Lance actually smile, 'Hey Coran we have some of Allura's quintessence stored in the castle right? If there's a little I can use it to match my quintessence and trick it into thinking I'm Allura. I could use my own signature but it might drain me more. And the castle likes Allura better as its pilot anyway. Now I'll be able to jump there with this and potentially back - but there's a good chance the jump there will use up all her quintessence.'

Pidge looked at him, 'Trick the signature.....what do you mean? I thought everyone's quintessence was theirs and couldn't be changed?'

Coran chuckled, 'Well back a long time ago there was a kind of people, usually Alteans, called Druids. They could change and manipulate quintessence. They usually did it to save people. For them playing with quintessence was easy and they did it often. But Lance here was one of the brightest druids of the day! He could not only change the quintessence to anything needed to heal some really bad wounds. He could also change his quintessence to mirror someone else's. He did it often to save people when Voltron was called. He'd give his quintessence to them in a mirror state so their body healed quicker and better because their body believes that it's quintessence was being replenished. Lance actually almost hurt himself once because he gave too much to Green. I swear when Green heard his ears almost went completely flat against his head. His fur puffed so much when he heard. He got so angry.'

Lance laughed, 'Yeah he did. I was passed out for a week right? Because I'd used too much of my quintessence and I had to replenish itself. He was so angry. He almost bit me. He puffed up and it took like an hour of scratches behind the ear and me cuddling him with him purring for him to not be mad at me anymore.'

The team was shocked, 'You give part of yourself to heal?' It was Shiro who'd asked. 

'Yes, your quintessence is part of who you are and your life force. Without it you die. Everything in the universe is made up of quintessence. We are all made of the same things. But in each person, our quintessence differs and changes. The quintessence in you is different the quintessence in the person or the animal or the metal beside you. All is made up of quintessence and you can change it and manipulate it if you have the ability. Back then I trained with the druids when I could. I could change quintessence better than any of the others. And I could manipulate mine in a way the others couldn't as well. But after what Zarkon did, the druids.....no the Comar went to his side. A long time ago, the druids stood for life. And knowledge. I don't know what changed. But now they don't. But enough with the history and quintessence lesson. We'll get a little closer to high command - about a day or two and when Keith wakes up. We'll explain the plan. And then make the jump. And once we get back. I'm gonna contact the Blade of Marmora. See if they are interested in seeing us and creating an Alliance. They're good people and we could use their connections.'

They all agreed. They needed to save Allura and then save the universe.  
__________________  
They were finally about ready to wormhole. Lance was waiting for Keith to come out. 

Coran said he was fully healed and all of them had made excuses as to what they were doing so he'd have some time with him. 

When the barrier around the pod went down and Keith stepped out Lance was there holding him and kissing him all around the face. Keith smiled groggily. 

'What are you doing you dork?'

Lance pulled back, 'Never letting you go anywhere alone again. Or letting you outta my arms ever again. I know we need to talk about things deeply. But we need to get Allura. She sacrificed herself to save Shiro and now she's Zarkon's prisoner. We're going to get her but......I can't lose any of you. Especially you Keith. I'm finally feeling love and happiness again. And I do love you Keith. It's scary because the last person I loved - my daughter - died in front of me. I can't lose the team again. Or you. So please don't make stupid decisions again. I don't think I'll survive you dying on me.'

By the end he was sobbing the words into Keith's shoulder as Keith held him. 

Keith kissed the top of his head and ran his hands through Lance's long hair. 

'First of all, I love your new hair. It makes you even more gorgeous. And second, i love you too Lance. You're amazing. You've been through so much pain and time and yet you're still able to love and protect. It's beautiful. Your absolutely amazing. And we will get Allura back without anyone getting hurt. I believe we can. Now let's go kick Zarkon's ass while I don't do any stupid stunts to give the man I love a heart attack.'

Lance smiled and wiped his face. Glad to be happy again. It's taken a longtime. Now e just needed to get revenge for his old team and then maybe he'd be able to live in peace. 

They both went to the Bridge. It was time for them to warp into the gas planet. And then get Allura back.   
______________________

Lance stood at the helm for the second time in two weeks. He didn't like taking Allura's place. He could definitely see their father in her when she commanded them. 

He set his hand on the controls and mirrored her stored quintessence. He opened a wormhole in exactly the middle of the gas planet. 

As soon as it was done he yelled at all of them to get into their lions. They'd all already had their armor on. As they ran to their stations Keith touched Lance's hand and smiled at him before going to his. 

Lance smiled back and made his way to Blue. 

They all made their way out of their hangars and formed Voltron quickly. Lance was glad it was happening faster and faster. They were definitely getting better. 

They made their way out of the planet to heavy fire. 

Usually they only had to fight hundreds of ships at most - this was thousands. Multiple fleets and multiple commanders. Including Zarkon. They all knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

They conjured Keith's sword, using it to cut through one of the battle cruisers. The next one went down in a similar way. 

As they saw more ships coming there way it was Shiro who yelled to form the shoulder canon. 

They shot many ships. Multiple over and over. They turned and kept attacking. They all worried about the giant barrier that locked them inside but they hoped they'd be able to get out and with all the galra attacking they couldn't very well think much on it. 

Pidge used their tech to scan for Allura's quintessence signature and found her. 

They made their way to her position dispatching ships left and right when suddenly something happened.

They all felt the great pressure of someone. 

Lance saw him then - Zarkon - and as Zarkon saw him he heard him say his name, 'Lance...' and for a moment he saw the man who'd held his daughter - his brother - his best friend. And then he felt the anguish of losing his daughter as he watched Zarkon's face that day. The day he'd killed their family. 

The others felt Lance's despair and pain. But there was nothing they could do. They didn't see what Lance saw or see Zarkon as Shiro did. All they felt was the pressure - his presence in their bond. And Shiro tried fighting it. Tried doing anything - but there was nothing they could do. And they broke under the strain. 

Not being able to keep Voltron connected like that. 

Hunk was the one to ask what that had been and Lance answered as he cried. 

He sniffed before doing so, 'It was Zarkon. He's using the Comarr to strengthen his connection to Black and take over. But we've got big problems right now!'

They all turned to find a lot of galra fighters and battle cruisers. 

They all went out shooting and destroying as many as possible. 

But there were so many and there were only 4 of them fighting as Shiro was still dealing with Black. 

Thankfully Coran came in with a 'Coran Attack' to help them. 

Lance turned to find Shiro being dragged closer to the command ship and obviously struggling. 

He yelled he'd take care of Shiro while the others helped keep the fighters and ships off of them. 

He came up close to Black in Blue, 'Shiro are you okay?'

'No, there's something happening to the controls. I can't move anything. He's taking over.'

'No Shiro he isn't. You're stronger. I know you can fight him!'

Suddenly Lance hear Zarkon is his head and he knew it was directed at Shiro, 'Your bond with her is weak. As is your bond with the others. You don't deserve to pilot something as powerful as the black lion.'

Lance yelled, 'Come on Shiro you can't believe him! I know you make a good Black Paladin and frankly I think Black likes you more than she ever did Zarkon. Don't let him take her from you.'

Shiro tried and Lance felt him connect to her completely right before Zarkon used the magic to have her throw him out. 

Lance could feel Black in his mind. She didn't want this. As much as she'd loved her old Paladin once he had changed. She could tell by his quintessence. She didn't want him all the wanted was Shiro now. And to stay with her sisters. 

But she couldn't dispute Zarkon's hold. The druids magic was too strong and somehow they were manipulating the bond. Ejecting her favorite Paladin was the only way to protect him from the dirty magic being used. 

He understood and as she raised more he wasn't happy at all. Shiro decided he'd go into the ship to get back to Black. The others needed to get Allura now. 

Coran sent the coordinates and Lance sent them all to get her. 

Coran bemoaned staying out here alone. But Lance stayed behind to help Coran and he had a few ideas of his own. 

He saw Black was almost to where Zarkon stood. He could see the man with his own eyes. 

And how he hated the look on his face. 

He sped up and did he only thing he and Black could think of. 

He knocked her out of the 'beam' of magic. 

She flew into one of the ship sides. And while it wasn't a pleasant feeling she still thanked Lance. 

Until they both felt Zarkon coming down. 

They both saw him on his way. 

When he landed Lance knew he had to do it. 

He'd take a page out Keith's book and he'd kick Zarkon's ass. This was his chance to avenge his daughter and team. 

He shot Blue's beam straight at Zarkon. Ready to take down this man. He knew he wasn't dead with that one shot. 

And then Zarkon turned and he dematerialized the shield and turned Shiro's bayard into a sword. 

Lance went after him. 

'How horrible your piloting skills are after so long. You're not as good as that red one - now he fights like a galra and you.....you're still a waste of air to all.' 

Lance snarled at him with that comment and the others could hear it all. He heard Keith growl - which sounded kinda galra like but pushed that to later - pretty sure Keith didn't know yet.

He focused his attention on Zarkon. 'While I may not be he best at least I won't kill my whole team for no reason Z. Oh wait we're not friends or family anymore. How could we be when you ripped our family apart. For whatever reason you killed them all and damn well killed who I was back then. You've taken everything. You killed your GODDAUGHTER ZARKON. I always thought we meant more to you than that. That family meant more. But I guess that doesn't for someone so horrible. WE LOVED YOU. AND TOOK THAT AND YOU DESTROYED IT. AND EVERYTHING ELSE WE ALL HELD DEAR. SHE WAS EVERYTHING AND YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE THE REST!' He broke off with a sob. 

'I'll gain the black lion again. And when I do, I'll take over Voltron, you'll all follow me, a worthy leader.'

'Yeah right. I'll get revenge for them Zarkon. Even if it's the last thing I do. You'll pay for what you took from me. And the brotherhood you broke to pieces.'

______________________

Somewhere in the ship Shiro was rushing. He knew he was almost to where the Black lion was he could feel it. He could also hear everything Lance was going through. Could feel it through their bond. It was painful to know this is how he felt always. 

He made it to another bay of ships and almost to one of the hatches to leave when the access door behind him closed. He turned to the druids voice. 

'So Champion had returned!'

She laughed as Shiro tried to hit her but there were too many versions. He couldn't tell which was which. 

He didn't need to mess with this bitch again. She'd already fucked with his body enough. 

'We gave you so much and you aren't grateful? You could've been our greatest weapon.' She said as she threw him around. Her magic was very strong. It was getting harder to dodge her attacks. 

He heard over he comm that Keith,  
Pidge, and Hunk had found the princess. The 'change of plan' worried him but he had to focus as he tried dodging her hand but it wrapped around his throat.....except it was his hand. The black smog cleared to show himself with glowing yellow eyes - saying its destroy him. He felt her invading his mind - drowning him in the presence and pain she wanted him to have. 

He tried to fight it but she had strong magic and suddenly he was in a space filled with only black - and while he liked the color when she popped in and her laughter was the only thing he heard he realized maybe he didn't like it so much. 

 

He kept trying as more of her showed up. 

He tried stopping her when she used her magic to claw his side apart just a little. 

He yelled. She came in for another hit and he thought he was a goner until Hunk used his gun to hit the Druid a couple times. 

When she decided to disappear Allura and Hunk grabbed him, they knew they needed to get out.   
_________________  
Lance attacked Zarkon again and again. They fought hard - each trying to gain the upper hand. 

Lance was glad he and Blue had been practicing. 

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were all fighting there way through more galra following some plan that Lance couldn't think on right now. 

He kept attacking he had to have closure - revenge for what had been done. 

He got hit by Zarkon. Blue and he were still going though.

He kept attacking and actually scratched Zarkon across the chest with thier jaw blade. Got another across his left leg. 

He was hit once and would've gone down had Keith and Red shown up and fired a bid ass back canon at him. 

It saved Lances life. But then he kept fighting - even with Keith shouting at him. 

He went in for another hit but was thrown into the ship. 

Suddenly 

But when he used the giant bat thing and batted him into the ship. He was down and so was Blue. 

She was on and working but that last landing had hurt. 

He looked up to see Zarkon had changed his bat thing to now a giant sword. He knew he wouldn't survive if it hit him. 

That was when Keith and Shiro both shot at Zarkon. 

As Keith melt up the fire Shiro grabbed Blue and on to the castle all of them went. 

They'd made it into the castle. 

Allura ran to the Bridge. Running her hands over her controls and tried to wormhole but to everyone's dismay the barrier was interfering. 

They were about to lose hope when suddenly it started to flicker. 

And slowly the barrier went away. 

Lance looked back as Hunk yelled at Allura to wormhole. 

But Lance had a feeling that was the work of one of the Blade. 

They had almost made it through to the wormhole when the druid used her magic and hit the wormhole right as they went in. 

As they went in Lance knew the integrity of it was fried. 

Coran explained to the others. 

They tried it fix it but suddenly the castle was shaking too much to deal with. 

It caused all the lions and paladins to fly from the castle. 

They had no way of knowing where they'd go. 

And as the lions went in different directions they warped places. And all Lance could think was -  
Damn I hope we can get back home. 

It would be a hard day when Allura found a way to get them out of the wormhole and find a way to get to the paladins. 

But they were alive and that was a feat for all that lance could fully appreciate. 

He just hoped they got to each other before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the support!!! You're all so grand and I'm so close to 200 kudos! 
> 
> I love ya all so much. 
> 
> Also don't forget the discord chat that you can see spoilers and talk to me while giving suggestions if needed. 
> 
> Hugs you all <3333


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is now stranded. Apart from each other. Some together, some not. 
> 
> What will each of them do with where they land. And what will Lance do when he wakes to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANHHHHH  
> OKAY FIRST   
> *bows in Japanese way*  
> I'm so sorry !!!!!  
> I haven't updated like I said I would and I'm so so so sorry   
> I was writing this chap and then saw a comment about how I have very little to no dialogue. I read back and found   
> Holy shit they're right!  
> So I wanted to change that in this chap! 
> 
> And ughh bc of that........this chap is over 16,000 words   
> Hehe  
> Well yeah anyway so I really hope you enjoy the change in canon! And don't worry there is more to Lance's part I just wanted to get this to you as soon as possible and this was a good ending point for this chap!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy and look at he bottom for fic recommendations!

The wormhole had sent them all different places. 

Allura and Coran were stuck in the castle. It wasn't going anywhere. The controls weren't working and Allura couldn't stop it - but she'd keep trying. She had to find the paladins. 

She just hoped they weren't anywhere too dangerous. 

____________________________

Green and Black were falling. 

They came out of the wormhole at top speed. Falling without anything to stop them. 

Pidge was trying. Jerking on the controls but she couldn't do anything as Green rammed into rock after rock. Until finally Green landed with a jerk onto the ground - Pidge tried to stay awake but she blacked out when her head slammed into her chair as Green slammed into the ground. 

Her only thought that she hoped the others were okay too. 

She woke shortly there after. She looked around. 

'Hey girl you okay?'

She felt her lion want to answer but having some problems. She was still there. Just kinda faint and definitely not in top shape. 

'Alright Green we'll fix you up in no time. No one is here to annoy me............'

That was until she remembered that Shiro had fallen as well. 

'Shit!'

She opened her comms, 'Shiro are you there? Shiro are you okay?'

She got outta Green knowing she needed to find him. He'd been injured and then crashing probably wasn't any help. 

She'd find him and make sure he was okay. 

First she'd go to higher ground and hope it wasn't too late. 

__________________________

Allura and Coran were stuck in the castle. 

'There's only a black void! We have to get out of here before we run into it Princess!'

'No coordinates are working, I can't set a course! We're gonna hit it!'

They both braced for impact as they hit and went through the black void. 

Allura opened her eyes and they were completely fine. 

Until Coran explained the black void again. 

'Yes Coran you just said that.'

'No I didn't princess we need to program coordinates now! We can't run into it!'

He looked younger than usual. 

'Coran you're younger!'

'Princess I'm just my fabulous age. I won't give in to the nothingness. I won't!'

She was about to say something back when one of the mice jumped on her shoulder except.........he was now a benyeur. As she looked to the other mice they were the same. 

She couldn't figure out why they'd changed shape - they shouldn't be able to do that. 

Until they went through the void again. 

Coran was younger again. They had to get out. She kept trying but the castle just wasn't responding. What was she gonna do. 

She was nudged by the mice - now yelmers. Goodness - 'Coran I think we're shifting dimensions or shifting time. It would explain your age going backward and the mice changing shape. I guess my magic must be keeping it from happening to me. Either way we need to get out of here and now!'

_______________________________  
Shiro was finally waking up. 

He'd been knocked out on the crash and his side hurt endlessly. 

It burned where that bitch had gouged him. 

She knew exactly what her magic did. It hurt like shit. 

He was in pain but he did remember Pidge falling with him. They were..........wherever they were as well. 

He needed to make sure Pidge was okay. And hopefully they'd be able to get off this rock or planet and back to the castle to find the others. 

He opened the comms and met with static. It was very staticky but he thought he heard something on the other line. 

Higher ground. That's what he needed. 

He struggled up the slope of the canon he and Black had fallen into. 

Black was down for now. Not real bad but enough that she'd need to rest for a little while. And he understood. He needed to get to where Pidge could hear him. 

So he climbed and damn did it hurt. 

The wound in his side felt like it was draining his energy.......but also pooling into his body. Like the magic had in his arm all that time ago. 

He pushed that aside. Getting to Pidge was more important than his pain. But his body didn't think so. 

His knees buckled hitting the hot hard gray rock beneath him. He caught himself with his left hand as his right held onto his wound. 

He knew nothing was handing out but it sure felt like it was. It was like Haggar had ripped out his guts. 

He sat there agreeing with himself to stand in just a moment when Pidge's force came over the comm much clearer. 

'Pidge! I'm here.' He struggled to breath with the wound. Every breath was agony as it jostled his side. And every time he held his breath the sharp exhale made it worse. Any movement sent bolts of pain throughout his body. And it felt like the magic in the wound also zapped him. 

'Shiro are you all right? You there?'

He sighed slightly. 'It takes more than a glowing magic alien, a fall onto an unknown planet, a crash landing, at what I assume is 25 miles per square inch and straight into the ground to stop me.'

'I knew you were injured! God damn it Shiro! I'm on my way to you. You just fell down trying to push yourself too far didn't you? Don't try to deny it! I'm coming to help you right now.' Pidge argued mostly with herself. 

Shiro looked over st the reptilian aliens climbing all over Black. 

'Hurry Pidge.'

'Always Shiro.'

The comm cut off after that. He knew she was probably on her way here trying to concentrate. He just hoped she did it quickly. He didn't have much fight left in him right now. 

And there were definitely too many of those aliens for him to fight off alone. 

He said it again in a whisper except this time a little more strained as he shifted and his side cramped up and his wound hurt even more. 

'Please hurry Pidge.'

___________________________

Keith tried to control Red as he rushed through the wormhole. He heard Lance scream all of their names. 

He truly hoped Lance didn't freak out too much about them all getting separated like this. 

Him and Red flew through close to Hunk and Yellow as they both through in roughly the same place. 

He couple almost feel the way the wormhole scraped across Reds armor through their bond. 

He was pretty sure Yellow was okay - Yellow was very sturdy. They finally made it through to wherever they were but as he tried to change Red's course he realized the wormhole had messed with her controls a little. 

He looked through over eyes as he saw the water approaching. 

Hunk was below him plummeting a little faster. He wanted to push Red to be as close to his teammate as possible but he didn't know if he could. Since Red's controls weren't working. 

He finally got her to stretch her paw towards Yellow right as they both hit the water. Keith a little slower than Yellow and Hunk. 

He tried calling for Hunk but it seemed like something was going on. He could hear something. 

When he swam his lion who seemed to be a little stiffer than usual he heard it again and realized it for what it was. 

Hunk was vomiting again. And it did not sound pretty. Thankfully they'd all added bags for just such occasions in case Hunk was in someone's lion and got sick. 

Red finally made it beside Yellow and Keith opened his comm fully, 'Hunk I know you're throwing your guts up right now. But other than that how are you? Any injuries?'

Hunk took a swig of one of the waters Yellow had on hand. He cleaned up his face, drinking down some water to take away the taste. 

'I'm fine dude. I just couldn't take all the throwing and spinning Yellow was doing. It was really making me sick. I'm glad I lasted long enough that I threw up in the bag.'

Keith snorted, 'Me too bud, if you'd thrown up in Yellow she might get pissed. Alright now is Yellow down also?'

Hunk tried fiddling with the his controls and panel. But when nothing happened and he only felt a small brush of Yellow against his subconscious he knew she needed time to rest and power up when she was ready. 

'Okay Keith, my lion is absolutely down for now. She needs time to recover before she can move again. And I'm kinda worried about what's on this planet. I mean it could be a big dinosaur like thing that could eat us. Or like something that could kill us or hurt us or like could...'

'HUNK. Calm down, there's nothing here right now. And if we do meet someone my lion is semi functional. You need to be calm before you pass out. Breathe. And we can definitely get outta here. We just gotta wait for Yellow to recover and then we'll find the others. Lance and Shiro and Pidge and Coran and Allura. We will be fin........'

Keith was about to continue when he saw what looked like a......could it be?

'We'll be what Keith? Finished? Finite? Done for?'

'Hunk hush I....I think I just saw a mermaid. I gotta see for sure.'

'How are you gonna do that - it was probably your imagination - we definitely shouldn't leave our; Oh my god Keith don't leave your lion!! God damn it. Lance said you were a cryptic nut but I didn't believe him. Guess I can't leave you alone,' he turned to the lions, 'take care of each other. As best as you can. I'm gonna go protect him for you Red.'

'Thank you, Yellow Paladin. I am very grateful.'

He sat shocked for a moment having Red talk in his head. But he couldn't dwell on it that as Keith was getting away from him. 

He followed Keith through really tall seaweed. It almost wrapped around him once. He was glad Lance had dragged him to swim at the beach so often. It helped him catch up to Keith the desert boy. 

As he swam towards Keith he kept getting glimpses of something swimming around them. It kept darting away before they could get to it. 

Once Hunk caught up to Keith it was just as Keith grabbed the mermaids arm and she turned around with a smile. 

'Hello! I wanted to see if you would follow. Our Queen saw you land and wanted me to bring you to her. My name is Florona. Come and meet my people, please!'

Keith turned to Hunk, 'We're going. I want to meet her. She may have a way for us to communicate with the castle or send out a distress beacon.'

Hunk looked not happy at all, 'But Keith how do we know they're not gonna kill us or eat us. Or god forbid give us over to the galra?'

'Hunk, they're mermaids. Do you have any idea the implications. Everything. I want to know more. I've gotta go. I could learn so much about them.'

Hunk sighed. He knew he wouldn't win an argument about a cryptid with Keith. Lance had constantly talked out the secret research that Keith did - no one knew of course. But Lance had a way of getting to info. Hunk personally thought it might be Pidge but that was besides the point. 

'Fine. But if anything fishy happens - ha fishy, we will need to leave immediately and I will take no one exceptions from this. Understood?'

Keith smiled a little, 'Fine, but I'm getting some answers on mermaids. And you can't stop me..........mom.'

Keith swam away as Hunk gasped. Hunk swam after him slightly surprised that Keith had actually made a joke. While he had before Keith mostly kept quiet and to himself. 

Hunk knew it was because of Keith's past. He'd had a dad who'd left never to be found yet. A mother who he couldn't remember because she'd left too early in his life. He had been adopted by the neighbors of the Shiroganes. And then proceeded to see Shiro as his hero. 

It was a little after when Shiro saw him being bullied that he stepped in and they became brothers. 

Hunk was glad. As much as he had hated Keith for how he'd made Lance feel inferior he also liked the guy. And the longer they spent together like now the more he enjoyed spending time with this cryptid lover. He really hoped Lance made a move soon. While it was weird knowing Lance was so old and an adult like all of them yes - but still older and wiser. He definitely had more sorrow and baggage. He hoped that Lance let it go to be happy - he was pretty sure Keith wouldn't care about the whole alien thing. 

So he followed. They made their way through more seaweed until they saw a light ahead. 

As they burst through in front of them was a beautiful little civilization of mermaids. They had homes and they all glittered in the water. But what glittered the most was what could only be seen as the palace. 

It almost glowed. Keith was babbling going on and on about what he wanted to see and what he wanted to ask them. He was glad someone was enjoying this little fiasco. 

Florona took them through the streets until they came to the palace. 

Standing in the doorway was what had to be the queen. As they made their way down. She turned and almost shined. She had thugs that were kinda like hair coming from her head and had many extra finlike things all over her body. They looked they didn't matter. But as they weren't on the other mermaids Keith made a hypothesis that only the royalty had them. 

'Hello, I am Queen Luxia. The Queen of all the mermaids. This is our small kingdom. We retreated from the surface when that frozen problem came about. Thankfully we have the Bakku Garden. It keeps us safe and warm down here. Without it we would have perished. But it fell from the very heavens and came to keep us safe. And warm. Come let us eat as your water cats are kept in a safe place.'

Keith was absolutely eager as he said, 'Alright, but may I ask you questions about your species? Please, I'm extremely curious!'

Hunk face palmed, 'We really don't want to intrude. We came with Florona because we wanted to know if you had a way of communicating with other planets or had a distress beacon. We need to contact our friends and get back. Maybe we could discuss it over food?' While Hunk was trying to be responsible he was still Hunk. 

'Oh course we can discuss over food. You must be exhausted and hungry. I believe we do have a communicator. It's been so long since we cut off from others but we should still have it somewhere. But first you take care of yourselves. You should feel safe and warm with us first.'

So they followed Queen Luxia through the palace. It wasn't big but there was a good amount of hallways. They finally made it to what looked like a dining room. There was a stage to one side. And as the food was brought out someone was behind the curtain dancing. 

Hunk immediately started digging in as Luxia said she wanted them to feel safe with them and warm. Keith didn't. 

'Alright so I'd like to know about your species. Do you guys swim all the time? Can you shift form to have legs? Or is it just the fins? Can you breathe air or do you have to stay in the water to breathe?'

Luxia shushed him, 'Child less questions at a time, but I will answer all of them. Yes we can shift legs and can breathe air but only when we have legs. It is not often we shift to have legs because honestly we adore the water and why would we leave where we are warm and safe. I have shifted legs before but I find my fins more comfortable in all ways.'

'That's really cool! All those extra finlike things you have are royalty the only ones who have them?'

She nodded her head, 'Actually yes. All royalty have them but when one is bestowed with the rule of all they will grow larger and more to show off the beauty of the rulers and all under them. Now eat before you ask any questions. Can't have you passing out on us child. And no questions can be asked until you take at least a couple bites. I want you to feel safe here. And warm.'

He had heard the safe and warm multiple times but he complied and then turned to see the one behind the curtain had been an octopus type creature. 

He watched as it was mesmerizing. He was very warm. This place was great. And all the mermaids were so cool. He'd actually met mermaids he couldn't believe it. 

Luxia put her hand on his shoulder, 'It looks like your friend wants to stay. He wants what we all want to be safe and warm. We can give that to you both. You want it too don't you Keith?'

He found himself nodding. He couldn't really talk but he enjoyed this feeling. It felt safe and kinda like home. 

So he followed the guards and Hunk to their room even though in the back of his head he did wonder. Was there something he needed to remember or.....do? No all he needed to do was stay here and be safe and warm.' 

As they left back in the room Luxia smiled. They had caught two strong paladins. The Bakku and gods would be very happy with them. More people to make safe and warm. 

Just as she had all the others. It was very good. 

She was happy. She would keep them here. And they would never leave her and her people. 

\---------------  
As she went to sleep three mermaids with things on their heads came outside of the coral of the quest room. 

They'd seen and heard that two new ones had been captured. And that they were paladins - had water cats with the strength to take their kingdom back. 

They made it to the wall - being as quiet as they could. Another patrol would be coming soon. 

They had to hurry. And they did as they cut a hole big enough for each of them to fit through. 

They were each slightly glad that whatever the Queen did to them made them too exhausted to realize anything was happening. 

They made quick work of the red one tying him up and taking him out the hole. 

They quickly grab the bigger one who seemed to be the yellow cats owner. They pulled him to the hole. 

One of them looked over, 'Hurry there are guards coming. We must be away by then!'

They'd finally gotten him to the hole in the wall but he got stuck. He was too big for he hole unless they had a lot of time to spare. Which sadly they didn't. 

'Leave him! The next patrol is almost here and one will need to be enough.'

The other cave dweller growled but did as told. They couldn't get caught. There were only three of them left. 

They needed a savior and they definitely hoped that it was this red one who would help them. 

If not - well they'd probably die like their friends and comrades had. 

They were willing to take that risk. For the loses they'd already had to endure. 

_____________________

Hunk woke slowly. He was very groggy. As he looked around the room he felt very warm. But he was slightly worried.....where was Keith exactly. 

He'd been there before Hunk had fallen asleep. Hadn't he?

Suddenly he saw the guards come in. 

'Hey guys, could you get me out of this situation and ugh where is my friend Keith. I can't see him anywhere around here.'

The guards pulled him from the wall and held him as Florona and Luxia came into the room. 

He asked them instead since the guards weren't answering. 

'Where's Keith? I mean he was here. And I know he was felling good but dead on his feet. Where did he go? Is he training right now?'

Luxia was the one to speak, 'Don't worry child your friend is safe. Just taking a quick walk outside. He was very interested in the city remember. I have someone I trust showing him around. You should go get some more food. It'll keep you strong and warm.'

As the guards helped Hunk to the dining room again Luxia turned to Florona, 'Its those cave dwellers. I know it. I thought you'd taken care of them with the others. Now we'll have to find a way to get him back. And convince the other everything is fine. Might even have to use him.'

'I'm sorry my Queen only three for away last time and I assumed they wouldn't be much trouble. I was wrong and will take my punishment with grace and honor.'

Luxia nodded, 'Good, you will go into the Bakku Garden. You will give yourself to the gods as you should.'

Florona nodded and Luxia followed her to the Bakku. 

And Luxia watched. As her faithful citizen Florona merged into the Bakku as many others had done as well. It was good to send them to their gods early. They would teach her to be a proper soldier before they send her out as a guardian or into another life to save people with her skill and ideals. 

Now it was time to get that red one back. Even if she had to kill those cave dwellers one by one. She'd do it to keep her people safe. They deserved to warm. And their beloved Bakku was doing that. And she'd help him and her gods keep doing it if she had to kill every last opposer with her bare fins. 

She wasn't going to lose what they.....he had worked so hard for. 

At least not if he could help it. 

_______________________  
Keith woke slowly as Hunk had. 

The drugs sorta outta his system but still slightly there. 

He felt a little groggy but not much. As he opened his eyes he looked around and didn't recognize the room. He didn't panic. Just grabbed his bayard with tied hands. He manifested his sword kinda wishing Lance was with him - multiple reasons not just to save his ass - but having a gun instead of a sword would be helpful. 

'Calm red pilot. We mean you no harm. We understand that you Re scared and we gave you something that should take away the power the Queen has on you but, we must use this as well. Hold on a moment.'

Keith did as told slightly scared when he was blasted in the face by one of the weird mermaids in front of him.......with a fish and its breathe. 

But quickly after it happened he realized his head was clear again. It wasn't cloudy or groggy. 

He turned to them, 'My name is Keith, I don't know who you are and you're very lucky I am waiting to attack now why did you bring me here? What's the point? What can I help you with?'

The smallest one swam towards him and plopped him in the chair behind him. And was using seaweed on his head for some reason. 

'Well 'Keith' we are the last of a rebel group that was fighting against he queen.'

Keith was very confused. Fighting against the Queen? But didn't the people love her. She wanted whag was best for her people right?

'I can see that look. The Queen has been brainwashing her own people. You see it started sometime ago. We would have people who spoke out about the Queen or ignored an order. They would 'go to Bakku' and disappear. We never see them again. And all of them constantly spout about being safe and warm. It's all a part of her hypnosis. She uses something to wash away everything you find important and make you want to stay. And follow her and keep feeling those stupid feelings. We had other friends on our side. Fighting for what was right but as we've tried harder to capture the Queen so that we can all be saved - we could not 1 every time we try we keep losing people. They are led to the Bakku garden and never seen from again. We must stop them from hurting the innocents around. And we need yours and your giant water cat to help. We can't do it without you.'

Keith wondered for a moment. But judging that Hunk wasn't here he was more calm than usual. He had a friend to save. 

'I understand all of you. We don't know how this connection causes it. But how will we keep her out of my head? So I can help you and not fall under her spell again. I don't want that for sure.'

One of the others brought down a weird jellyfish. And stated, 'It's simple. You see this jellyfish like heads we have? Well they're not jellyfish like. They are jellyfish. Having one on your head interferes with the brain waves or whatever she uses to brainwash everyone. It will keep you safe.' 

They shoved in on his head saying it would hurt but if he had an adverse reaction it would only be i swelling in the face. 

Which for the sake of Hunk and getting back to Lance and the others was worth it to him. 

So on it went. As it suctioned to his head he hissed at the pain. It wasn't the worst he'd ever felt. But also not the easiest pain to endure.

He dealt with it. 

He finally had it on and was safe. 

'So now that that is done and taken care of. How will I infiltrate to get to my lion and take the Queen exactly? What am I supposed to do - feign that I'm brainwashed?'

They went over the plan over and over hoping it would work. But Keith had a bad feeling that something would go wrong. As it usually did. 

He just hoped this time his gut feeling was wrong. And they were doing it the right way. 

Otherwise they were gonna get in big trouble he was sure. 

________________________

Allura was on her last straw. The mice kept changing into different Altean species. And Coran. 

Quiznaking Coran. He was making this little adventure to certain death a lot less fun. 

He was now his teenage self. 

She was trying to fix it when he started being moody. 

'Coran I don't have time for any attitude right now. We have to save the castle and ourselves right now.'

'You just don't understand me! No one does! I'll be in my control area!'  
He huffed around to his area as Allura growled. 

She knew she'd have to find a way out and she just had to keep thinking until she found one. But quickly was ideal. 

She suddenly had an idea. 

'Wait if I focus on the lions I could chart a course to where they are!'

She opened the star map and tried to pinpoint a location. But for some reason it wasn't working. 'I can't connect to the lions!'

Suddenly this old Altean music came through the speakers and Allura yelled at him because they needed to focus. Not forget it and get lost in music. 

'Coran turn that down. Our lives are more important right now.'

'I can only express myself through music princess.'

She was getting very angry now, 'Coran if you don't turn that awful music down and get serious our lives are at stake!'

'Well what are you gonna do, we're about to run into that wormhole thingy any second now.'

Just as they went through she heard teenage Coran screaming, 'I hate everyone!'

Everything blacked out until they made it through again and everything was the exact same. They had no way of getting out. They'd need to find away. 

Especially as Allura saw that Coran was getting younger. Soon enough he'd cease to exist if it didn't stop. 

This time he was much younger. He offered the idea of the shooting at the wormhole to destroy it. 

She tried but each time it kept shooting it right back at them. 

She couldn't do anything and f they weren't careful and got out of here quick there would be no Coran. 

As they were nearing the wormhole again Coran asked about Voltron and Allura hoped to all the Altean gods she hadn't prayed to since she'd woken up - that the others were okay. She needed them to be okay. Because she needed all of them to keep her strong. 

_________________________

Pidge was sorta struggling. She loved Shiro. In the time before the Kerberos mission her father and brother had brought Shiro over multiple times to meet her and her mom and just hang out. And in that time she'd grown closer to him. He was the best big brother. He was kind and caring and he loved protecting people who couldn't protect themselves. 

She knew why he was the leader and not her father. Because while he was soft hearted he was also soft and calculating. She could tell he had an intellect to rival her own. He hid it well - how much of a genius he was. But she knew. She'd seen his files. 

But now he was injured by that weird 'Druid' as Lance had called them and he was about to be attacked by weird alien lizards that were way bigger than regular lizards. 

She made it closer to where she knew Shiro and Black were. But there was a canyon in between their sides. She couldn't waste time trying to find if the canyon had a pass in between them. So......she'd have to go across. She wondered and contemplated when behind her she heard a hiss and a spray of water. Hot painful but beautiful water. 

She watched as it broke through the ground and got a crazy idea. 

She hoped it would work. She knew out of all the paladins she was the smallest so it was a good thing. Because she didn't think it could've help Keith even and he's second smallest. 

She took out her bayard and changed it into a sword. That how the galra fight. 

She used it to cut through the ground and suddenly she was launched out. She crouched hoping to the gods she'd never believed in to guide her across this canyon she didn't want to die and she would fight. 

She felt it and saw it when the piece of rock flew her straight into the place she's needed. 

She rolled as she hit the ground, grunting as she jammed her shoulder into a rock. That was gonna bruise badly. But she had to get to Shiro. 

He was in trouble and she wouldn't lose another brother. Plus they definitely needed to get to the others. She had no idea where any of them were but they definitely needed to all get back to the castle. Fighting Zarkon was priority and with Voltron dispersed like this how were they gonna fight anyone. 

She kept running she couldn't run any faster and it was pissing her off so she started using her jet packs to go farther. 

The comms crackled and Shiro started to talk. 

\-----------

Shiro was sitting there watching as the lizards climbed all over Black. They couldn't hurt her and he knew that but if he didn't do something they were gonna sure enough one of them looked his way and hissed. He didn't know why but when all the others turned to him he assumed it was their way of saying 'food'. 

He jumped up and hissed back as his side cramped. He was glad it wasn't bleeding but the pulsing as he turned and ran was no laughing matter. 

As he ran he hailed Pidge, 'Pidge you might need to hurry. I have these lizards on my ass. I don't know if I'll find a place to hide.'

As he said it he did see a place. He turned sharply grunting again as his side protested. This damn wound was a pain in the ass. 

He could feel it throbbing and it was hot to the touch. Almost too hot. But he felt the magic draining out the more he ran. At least he hoped it was. 

'Pidge I found a place I'm going in.'

Over the comms Pidge was yelling at him, 'Get in there quick Shiro. I need you to still be alive understand! You will make it and you will be fine.'

He smiled slightly. He looked back to see the lizards gaining on him. He was slightly nervous but e was almost to the hole. He lunged for it ignoring the pain of the jolt to his side. 

He made it in and quickly turned around just as a lizard nose poked in. 

He kicked at it. Hitting it hard in the nose but another one came right back in and this time he used his boosters to hit it in the nose. He looked around. 

This kicking was hurting his side and all he needed was to rip the gashes open somehow with all the jerking that was happening to the wound. 

He finally found a lose piece about the entrance. He'd have to kick it in. It'd hurt but it was his only way right now. 

He opened his comm, 'Pidge I'm about to cave in this little space. So if my comm goes out that's why.'

'Wait Shiro no don't do that. What if you get hurt! Shiro!'

'I have to Pidge. Otherwise they're gonna get in. Talk to you in a minute if it doesn't cut out completely.'

He shut off the comm and used the boosters in his shoes to put as much force behind the kicks and into the lose dirt above. 

It took only two strong kicks and then it came crumbling down. 

As it closed in the hole Shiro sighed in relief. He was safe. At least for now. 

He turned a little wincing as his side acted up. But he was alive. At least for now. He got as comfortable as he could and waited for Pidge. He couldn't help as his exhaustion slightly took over and his eyes closed. He fought to stay awake. But it was no use. Being safe and very warm on this colder planet was nice and it was.......putting him to sleep. 

He needed to talk to Pidge see if the comm was working or not but he just couldn't open his eyes or bring his arms to move. 

As he fell into unconsciousness he hoped that Pidge was alright. 

___________________

Pidge was panicking. If it's caved in then hopefully Shiro was okay but if this species was semi reptilian could they dig was the question. 

'SHIRO! Are you there? You okay?'

She screamed at him through the comm getting closer!

'Shiro I see Black. I'm coming just hold on!'

She prayed she'd get there in time.   
\----------------

Shiro jerked awake to Pidge yelling over the comm. 

He heard a scratching and saw the lizards which was what he was calling them for simplicities sake was digging its way in. He coughed and yelled as it caught his foot. 

He grunted as he flew through he air and landed rolling around. It jostled him and really hurt his side. 

He couldn't wait for a god damn healing pod. 

He stood up quickly and lunged at one of them using his arm. 

He caught one in the face as it lunged. But it stretched his side and he almost went down. 

While he was distracted by the pain another one threw him as well. 

His landings hurt. The pain of his wound feeling like it was ripping open again and again was excruciating. 

But he ran still fighting the lizards. 

'Shiro I'm on my way. I'm almost there just hang on!'

He hoped she was 'here' very fast as he got thrown by a tail this time. 

If she wasn't he was a goner and he knew it too. 

\--------------  
Pidge jumped down next to Black. She was down but she could feel her right there in the bond. 

She turned to find Shiro getting beaten by the lizards. He was surrounded. 

Even together with how tired he looked they couldn't take all of them on. 

She turned to Black. Laying her hand across her nose and kinda scratching it, 'Hey girl. I know Shiro is your Paladin but going through the archives on the ship I found that they got you into the castle by using Alfor who was a back up paladin. That means the other paladins or people can fly you doesn't it, in great times of need. Well girl, Shiro is in a lot of need. Together we need to save him. I promise we can do it.'

She made her way into Black as she opened for her. 'Thank you Black.'

She grabbed the controls as Black powered on. She jerked them forward to save Shiro who was now looking really bad. He was panting and sweating and it was obvious e had nothing left. 

Her and Black together made their way down quickly. They dispatched of each lizard like it was a gnat. 

Simply squishing them was easy. Pidge was only kinda controlling her. 

She could feel it was mostly Black doing the work and making the decisions. She just sat in the chair really. But she thanked Black for helping her save one brother. She'd save the other one as well. 

She rushed down to Shiro as he collapsed on the ground. On her way out she grabbed the first aid kit. Glad she'd gone over everything in there with Lance when they'd both had nothing better to do. 

She was going to keep Shiro safe and save him no matter what. Once she treated his injury slightly she was gonna build a fire and bring Green over here. She had felt Green kick back on and was going to use her pieces of ships and things around here to send out a signal to....hopefully the castle. 

They needed to get out of here. If only for Shiro's sake so he didn't die. 

She was adamant that he wouldn't die. She wouldn't let him.

______________________

Keith was ready. 

They had the plan in place and he was ready to go and get the Queen from the palace. It was the only thing he could do. 

He was glad that at least his face hadn't swelled from the jellyfish. All he needed was not being able to see. 

He swam his way to the front and did a stupid plan but either way. 

'Safe and warm. I'm safe and warm.' He swam up to the guards,  
'Isn't being safe and warm great guys. I'm gonna go see my water cat and be safe and warm some more.'

He was making his way past when they grabbed him. Well at least his plan worked. They caught him and were almost absolutely taking him to the Queen. He just hoped Hunk was alright. 

\---------------

Hunk asked about Keith again. He was slightly worried. He hadn't seen him in a while. 

He asked Luxia where he was for what had to be the fifteenth time. 

'Well big one, your friend was kidnapped by cave dwellers. And we need your help to get him back here and keep him safe and warm. Otherwise he might die.'

She watched as he got angry and ready to fight. 

She was glad that it had gone this way. They'd kidnap the other one as well and then she could send them both as sacrifices to the gods through the Bakku. 

They went to get the big one ready and she sat on her throne with a smile. This was going to be a good thing for all her people. 

\-----------------  
Keith was dragged into what he assumed was the throne room by the guards. 

This was his grand plan. He just hoped it worked. He knew Hunk was still under the spell and as much as he didn't want to think of Lance because that definitely distracted him - he thought of how he'd make a comment about being a knight in shining armor. 

Lance watched way too many Disney movies with his adoptive family. 

Keith quickly shook it out of his head. He had to capture Queen Luxia and get out of here. He also didn't think about the fact that Lance might flirt with this mermaid and he didn't like it at all. 

As he came into the room he was held in front of her. 

'Well Keith, it seems that you have betrayed me to the....cave dwellers. I gave you warmth and security and this is how you repay me? With betrayal instead of loyalty? How despicable. Your friend loves being here. He wants to stay and be safe and warm always. And I will gladly let him help you to hay conclusion.'

A door in the coral opened to let Hunk in. And sure enough as he came at Keith he was mumbling about safe and warm. 

It was then that Keith made his move. He spun around pushing off the guards holding him hard. It sent them floating away and it let him get out of Hunk's way. He knew he'd had to be smart now. Hunk was a better swimmer than he was and I he wasn't careful he'd be captured. 

He tried to grab the little puffer that would stop the hypnosis or whatever it was. 

But it slipped through his fingers.

He barely had time to say 'Fuck!' Before Hunk was on him again. He dodged glad he could turn quickly enough. 

He swam out of the throne room and was glad when they all followed him. He rushed to get the fish that kept getting away he had to spray Hunk. 

Blumfump came out with the others and he yelled at Hunk. 

'Come on Hunk!' He struggled with him. Hunk might be kind to everyone but he was strong. 

He finally got the fish. 'YES!'

He grabbed it firmly this time and turned spraying Hunk in the face. 

Hunk sputtered for a moment before his eyes cleared, 'Keith what's happened? Why are we outside? Wait what happened last night? I can't remember......Were we brainwashed?'

'No Hunk....well actually kinda. But you need to get to Yellow right now I think I felt her get better through the bond! Just go quick!'

Keith swam towards where the Queen was in between her guards. 

He threw the little puffer at them and watched as it blew around them. 

Hopefully that'd wake up some of the guards. 

He swam to Red quickly. He was quick getting into the the cockpit. He needed to capture the Queen while they were surprised. 

He went quicker than Red had before. Glad that she was getting used to the water. He felt as she sent him pictures of her being in lava and a volcano. She was fire in their group and as such water made her slightly slower. If Blue had been here - she would be highly enjoying herself. 

But he stopped thinking of Blue and went and grabbed one of the mermaids and the Queen - he didn't want to think about how much he wished he was on this mission with Lance. 

As he went to Red's mouth the Queen was struggling. 

'You have to let me go back! I must save my people! Please!'

Keith looked at her and realized the desperation in her eyes was real. So he knelt down, 'What do you mean? I thought you were hypnotizing your people? And feeding them to Bakku if they didn't.'

She looked horrified, 'I did. But it wasn't me! It's the Bakku garden. It takes over. I was the first one to go and check it out. When you eat off the creature it takes semi control of you. I couldn't control my actions. It forced ideas of warmth and safety into my head. But we've lost so many good people to it. Please Paladins. Help us.'

Just as she finished her statement everything started to rumble. They all looked and sure enough......the Bakku was waking up. And it was indeed a monster. 

Keith stood up. 'Alright you two go and hide away from danger. Hunk and I will get this creature away and stop it before it does anymore damage.'

They both nodded and went on their way and Keith opened comms with Hunk. 

'Alright Hunk buddy, don't freak but we are gonna piss off the Bakku and lead it away so that we can deal with it.'

Hunk started only slightly panicking, 'Oh no, we're gonna die aren't we. I don't wanna die like this. But as a paladin of Voltron we have to protect others. I don't like this. Let's go before I lose my cool.'

Keith smirked, 'You haven't already lost it?'

'I'm not puking Keith, I'm beyond cool right now. Let's go!'

They started off, Keith blasted the big snake with Red's laser. 

Hunk did the same with Yellow. 

That throughly pissed it off. And they quickly - as quickly as Keith and Red could - swam away from the mermaids home. 

They swam through the seaweed the Bakku followed close behind. 

It was gaining on them when suddenly they emerged into a rock formation. There were rock towers everywhere. 

They went a little deeper and then shot at the Bakku. 

It reached out and barely missed Hunk as he jerked back. 

They kept going when Hunk opened his comm, 'Keith me and Yellow have an idea! What if you distract it with the laser to the face and I will knock the rocks onto it with Yellow if you can get it under that one over there.'

Keith was glad at least someone could think of a plan, 'Alright I'm going in. Make sure not to let it kill me.'

He pushed Red forward towards the Bakku. 

He and Red were one in this moment. 

Both angry at the lives that had been lost to this beast and the control it had had over all of them. 

Red was especially angry they'd tried to take her Paladin from her. 

Together they pushed forward and Red let lose all her fire power at the Bakku hitting it straight in the mouth. 

It screeched as he pushed it back with shot after shot. 

Red would switch back and forth between fire and laser. Hitting it over and over in different places all over. 

They were slowly doing it pushing it back to the giant rock column that Hunk was behind. 

He pushed it as its back hit the rock he shot at the rocks the same time Hunk slammed into them with Yellow. 

They watched as the rock fell hard and fast through the water. 

Straight onto the beast. It was done for. Thank god.

They stayed to make sure it didn't move and sure enough the plants on its back were shriveling up and dying without it to feed them with its life. 

Hunk and Keith both sighed in relief. It was over and they hadn't died. 

They made their way slowly back to the palace and relayed what had happened explaining that the Bakku was no more and they were safe. 

'Thank you paladins. You have done us all a great service and saved us all. We will hold a banquet on your honor for what you have done for us!'

Keith smiled without happiness. He really didn't want to go to a banquet right now. They needed to go as quick as possible. 'Well that's all good but while we eat could you send out a signal to our friends. It's the reason we came to see you. They need us and you said you did have the means.'

She smiled warmly, 'Yes young one we can bring out the communicator. It has been a long time since we have communicated with everyone but I believe it is time we reinstated ourselves to others. We will do so as you eat. Please do not mistreat yourself. We will do it as soon as you have sustained yourself.'

Keith agreed as did Hunk. They would eat to keep their strength and then they'd contact the castle or the others and get off this planet. As fun as this all was Keith knew Zarkon was still out there. This planet might not have galra on it. But others did. And they needed help. 

He was determined to help them and to get them from Zarkon's control. 

__________________  
Allura was very worried. While Coran was a cute baby they were heading toward the void again. 

If they passed through it one more time he'd cease to exist. And she couldn't lose another father. 

But they had done everything. Nothing was working. They were truly done for and she would lose another family member. 

She had given up, there was no way until suddenly the castle started beeping. Allura looked up to find the castle had locked onto a coordinate. Allura started pressing all the right buttons if she got it in time they'd be saved. And Coran would be alive. 

She clicked the okay and the wormhole opened right before the wormhole. 

They made it through outside a grayish planet. 

They snuck down into the atmosphere going straight to the specific coordinates on the planet. 

She looked into her arms that had suddenly gotten very heavy. Coran was back to normal. 

She dropped him to the ground and looked up to see down on the ground was the green lion and Pidge. The green lion had a giant satellite on its back and the black lion was beside it. Shiro was also there as well but he looked bad. 

'Princess I'm glad you're here and we're all good but Shiro needs a pod right now.'

'Absolutely. You saved our lives Pidge. Coran almost didn't exist - now let's save Shiro all together.'

They brought Shiro in and got him into a pod as quick as possible. 

Coran told them that once he got a couple days in the pod he'd be absolutely fine. But if he'd gone much longer without the pod he might not have made it. 

Pidge breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that her plan had worked and Shiro would be okay. 

'Alright Allura, I'm gonna go clean up and then we'll find the others and bring them back too.'

Allura nodded and smiled to Pidge, 'Alright, go get a good shower and feel better. We'll be able to find the others now that we have control of the castle again. Go rest.'

Pidge smiled a little and went to go get some down time to feel better. 

They'd find the others in the next couple of days and the team would be back together. 

She couldn't wait for the family she'd made to be back together and as safe as possible. 

___________________

It was only a couple days later that they found Keith and Hunk. It was simple since they'd started communications for the mermaid planet. 

Pidge hugged Hunk and Keith both glad they were all right. 

'So does anyone know where Lance is?' It was of course Keith that asked. 

Pidge grimaced, 'No not yet. We can't pinpoint the Blue Lion. Allura said she thinks it could be that the Blue lion sustained more damage in the fight with Zarkon that believed and when they landed wherever she completely powered down to heal herself.'

Keith sighed, 'Well I sure hope they're both okay. We'll find them in the next couple of days though right?'

Pidge smiled, 'Probably! I'm pretty sure Blue will come on in the next couple of days.'

They all smiled. Glad they were all about to be back together. It was exactly what they all needed. 

____________________

Lance watched his new team get thrown out of the wormhole. It as not good. 

I'm all his years he'd only seen one other corrupted wormhole and that's been on accident. It'd almost ripped apart the ship that went through it and any piece that fell through the walls was incinerated. 

He really hoped this wasn't like then. He yelled for his team as Blue fell through the wall. With his bond with Blur he could feel the walls dragging across her armor. It felt like a panda with giant claws was dragging its claws down Blue. 

They both roared their pain as they finally made it through to the other side. 

As they made it through he felt that Blue didn't have the power to land. And he couldn't give it to her. 

They were both too drained by the wormhole to fix anything. Blue also said that her communication box was damaged. She wouldn't be able to call the castle unless it was fixed and with the low power she had she wouldn't be able to fix it herself. They plummeted towards the ground. He watched and was slightly glad that the ground was green. It was covered in grass, flowers, and trees. 

They were gonna land on the ground though. No soft tree falling for them. 

Blue grunted at that thought as they'd fallen on trees before and it was not soft thank you very much. 

They were close to the ground when they both braced for impact. 

As they hit the ground Blue slammed into it hard. Lance was thrown from his seat and into the glass and his control pad. 

As she rolled he was thrown around her cockpit, he slammed into the wall bruising his ribs for sure. He hit his head a couple times but not too hard. The last roll was the one that caused him to hit his chair. His head slammed into it and his leg caught on the control panel and he yelled as he felt it twist hard. 

When he got back to the castle he was getting Coran to install seat belts. 

The pain decreased as he lost consciousness and could only hope that the life on this planet that Blue had detected was friendly to Altean Paladins. 

\---------------  
They all watched as the Blue lion fell out of the sky. 

It was coming down and not stopping or slowing down. 

Ankon watched as it fell. He needed to tell the Blade. 

The leaders would want to know and most likely want to help. They had had an alliance with the last Blue paladin. Maybe this one would be just as open. 

Ankon knew the leader here that would do the negotiations as he'd done them with the last paladin. 

But as he saw the Blue lion roll he had a feeling whoever the paladin was.......he was not okay. 

He would gather some of the other Blades here and a couple of the tribe people. They'd go and see what they could do. 

\-----------------  
They also brought the elder. He would know what to do more than the other would. 

As they hiked to the lion the elder told them of the last paladin. All of them were younger and had heard stories but none from someone who was there. 

'Well you see the Blue paladin was Altean. He had long hair. But he didn't braid it like we tend to do. It was out all the time. But he became our ally about one thousand years ago give a few centuries maybe. It was a long time ago. When we were just starting out as the Blade. Marmora had been the start of us and he was the one who found the Blue paladin - who's name was Lance. He was injured and taking fire from some galra ships on another planet. He was not doing. The best and Marmora saved him. He was brought into the colony there at the time and I was a young boy as he walked with the carry of royalty through our ranks. But even with that air about him he knelt and talked to the children. He thanked everyone around him and talked to the people like they were his equals. He knelt down and pat me on the head actually. After that he became our ally and stayed with us for two hundred years I believe. He fought beside us - keeping the Blue lion hidden because he didn't want to bring attention to our outpost. And I saw him many times apologizing to his lion. That he couldn't spend flying time with her. She was his only connection to home and he had to abandon her for a fighter to keep us safe. He almost died saving us once. We were attacked and it was one of the first battle cruisers in existence. It wasn't as strong as the ones now but it was still stronger than anything we had.'

They stopped to rest. It was a long hike but they wanted to hear this and gathered round him. 

'They came down on us hard. We didn't know what to do. We were gonna lose. How could we fight something so big truly? It was stronger than we were.' He smiled a bit, 'That was when Lance stood up and by this time he'd changed his shape as Alteans could do to hide in our ranks. But he stood and turned to all of us. He opened his mouth and said, 'I understand your fear. It's the same fear my people had when Zarkon betrayed us. He took everything from us and killed our friends and family. He hurt us deeply and then he destroyed Altea. He took it all from me and my people scattered across the galaxy. But you still can't give up. If you give into this fear he will win. Zarkon will take over the rest. We have to fight even when we're scared. Even when the odds are bleak. Because if we don't give the people hope....who will stand up against him? We must change the situation so our grandchildren can live safe and happy not under the rule of someone as heartless as Zarkon. I'm going to get Blue and I'll protect you all alone if I have to. But I hope I won't have to.' And by God did that inspire us. We all knew already he'd lost his family, his team of paladins......and his daughter.' 

All their eyes widened. Children were precious to the galra. Especially now that they were usually stolen to be soldiers now - but even back then they had been precious. Gifts from their gods that it was their task to love and take care of. But the fact that he'd lost so much and still, the Blue Paladin had fought for them and others. He had kept standing and hadn't given up. The elder smiled knowing exactly what each of these warriors were thinking. 

'We all got off our asses and went to our fighters. We were not gonna let one of our greatest allies die for us while we did nothing. We would keep fighting as he did. It was one of the biggest reasons we formed the official Blade. It was because of the sacrifices he would make for others and how he stood against Zarkon even when it seemed like all hope was lost. That was the day he jumped in front of what we now know as an Ion canon shot. It hit his lion that day and it damaged him in the cockpit. His lion had enough strength to land him for us and let us get him before she shut down. If he hadn't we would have all perished. When the battle was won with us as the victors and he had healed we found out they had somehow tracked Blue they hadn't sent any of the information anywhere before they were sure and we took them down before they could. He said then he would leave us because he didn't want us targeted again. We tried to stop him but he wouldn't have it. He wasn't going to cause the death of the people he considered family now. So he left. Asking us for only one thing. That if we ever met any future paladins if we would try to form an alliance with our people and the Blade. It's one of the reason this peace mission was allowed because of all he did for us. I hope this new Blue Paladin has as much courage and honor as he did. He was a very good man.'

Ankon asked, 'So he saved us and only asked for future paladins to be become our allies? That's all?'

They'd started off again and were almost to the crash site, 'Yes. We asked if he wanted anything personal and his answer was that he didn't need anything as long as people in he future didn't have to go through the hell of losing their families as well. He and Marmora were the ones we all stood behind. His fighting style and ideals are actually what we base most of our trials and training on. He was a close ally. A brother to us all.'

As he said the last word they made it to the crash site. 

The Blue lion was splayed across the ground with like a cat that had fallen to the ground and was too lazy to get up again. There were plants and grass deep in her joints. 

It was the elder Poreck who stepped up to the lions nose as the others were right behind him. 

He payed his hand on her snout. 'Hello Blue. It's been. A long time hasn't it. Well we need to get your new paladin out. That crash looked like your Paladin was thrown around since you don't have straps holding them down still I'm sure. Please let us in.'

He stepped back as he saw her eyes flash and flicker. It took a couple minutes before they came on completely. 

She stood looking down at all of them before she spoke to them, 'I remember you. You were the one my Paladin said would become a smart one. He loved you very much as a son he never had. I will let you in. But you'll need to remind my Paladin that he'll need to fix my communicator as soon as possible. Otherwise the castle won't know where we are. After you leave I'll be down for many quintants. I am very drained by what has happened and while he gave me some of himself it was dangerous for him. Please heal him for me while I rest after he is safe. But know if I wake up to him injured more.......none of you will be safe no matter how much he loves children.'

They ones behind Poreck looked shocked as she had talked into all their heads. She sounded tired but also exactly like a mother. Poreck smirked at them as he agreed. 

She leaned down to let them in for to get her Paladin. It was when Poreck and the others came to the cockpit that they came to a surprise. 

Poreck was the most shocked, 'This is him. It's Lance.'

They all turned to him and it was Andri who asked him, 'Wait the way you made it out he was dead already. How is he alive now?'

Porek shook his head, 'I am unsure, I didn't think Alteans could live so long but he didn't explain much about Alteans back then as it hurt him too much. But either way we must save his life. He's a hero to all the galra here and everywhere. We must get him to a healer and save him. Kolivan won't believe this.'

With that they picked Lance up into their arms. Getting his leg out from where it was hooked with the control pad. 

There was blood everywhere. His white hair was stained with blood. It looked red as it was drying. Porek hoped they could save this man. He was a friend to him all those years ago. He could only hope that he would be alright. And he couldn't wait for Kolivan to come and see this. He'd be just as shocked. 

It was an interesting day. For all of them. He was hoping nothing else crazy happened this day. He was getting too old for this kind of excitement. 

\------------------  
Lance woke up very slowly. He hadn't dreamt. Which he was glad for. Recently having a new team and all was causing memories of his daughter to surface and his old family. The more he thought of them the more he dreamt and all his dreaming made him think of them. 

It was an eternal loop that he was glad had stopped at least for today. As his eyes opened and light poured in he hissed. The light hurt and he had to blink to alleviate the pain. 

His first thing was to reach out to Blue and make sure she was alright. 

She was powered on but she couldn't communicate with the castle and she would be down power wise for at least 3 more days and when she did power up fully he'd need to fix her communicator box. 

'If you're good enough that is.' She teased. 

He smiled glad she was semi okay. He looked around and found he was not in Blue which was kinda obvious since he'd been twisted and stuck before he passed out. Now he was in a room in a cabin like structure. 

Blue communicated with him as she sensed his train of thought. 'My Paladin you can relax. They are peaceful and your allies. I have threatened them and..........they are trustworthy. You'll know why soon enough.'

He tried asking her what she meant but she stayed quiet. 

It was then that a female galra came into the room. She was holding a tray and saw that Lance was awake and sitting up. Her eyes widened as she turned to leave. 

Lance quickly opened his mouth and started speaking the galra he remembered hoping it was the current version used, 'Im very sorry I startled you. My name is Lance. I see you have food and it smells like, Olkari tea. Since Olkari tea is the best and whatever the food is smells good too - I would like them before you run out the door please.' His voice was scratchy. Probably from all the screaming he'd done during his fall. 

She blushed which he'd always found adorable on galra children. It was behind their fur if they had it. And he couldn't help but think it was adorable. 

She walked over to him and set the tray in his lap and helped him move a little. 

'So what's your name? I've said mine. I'd love to know yours.' Smirking as he said it. 

'Gainen sir.' She stated kinda stiff. 

Lance tried to hold it in. But he just couldn't not after that. He bust out laughing. She looked shocked as he almost knocked the little table on his lap off. 

He laughed for three minutes straight before he finally got some deep breathes in and calmed down. He looked at her face and found the shock was still there. She also looked like she'd gone a little pale which on galra was weird - they just became a slightly lighter purple than they usually were. 

'I'm sorry for laughing and I know your society is very respectful with 'sir' and 'ma'am' but I would like to be called Lance no matter what. I don't care for the formality. Never did and never will. You should call me Lance as should everyone else. Send that along when you go to tell your elder that I'm awake.'

She got over her shock quicker than he'd seen some do. He waited patiently as she gathered herself back up and he let her. Galra were very respectful to others especially their elders. And he's not only said no to that he'd thrown it all out the window. And as her elder she'd want to follow his customs which he'd just blatantly stated. Plus if she understood which he thought she did she might be surprised he knew the language. Even though now it was a rampant language pretty much the common language he was Altean. Thought to be dead thousands of years. 

She finally gained herself back, 'Alright....L.....Lance, if that's what you want. I'm surprised you know Galra so well. But yes the Elder asked to be told when you woke up immediately so I'll just go do that now. He needs to know. Enjoy your food and tea. I hope you like it. My father made it.'

And with that she rushed out the door. He watched her go smirking at her reactions. He remembered Allura being like that as she tried to learn to be a diplomat. It made him happy to see other children were just as anxious around new people. He hoped she had a bright future. He'd fight for it himself if he had to. 

He reached down to start eating his food and drinking the tea. 

He realized it was Olkari tea thankfully. It'd been a long time since he had this tea. It was engineered with the Olkari's close relationship with their planet to get all the right plants and enzymes to help you relax the most. The food was a dish he remembered from his last time in a galra outpost. 

He smiled as he remembered the family he'd made when he was at an outpost last time. He'd made friends and allies......and a family again. They'd been the closest he'd come to real family in a long time. He was glad they'd shown him he could heal with time. It had helped him. He still struggled with his pain. His depression and sadness but he was working at it. And they had set the foundation of any healing. 

He remembered Marmora and Poreck. They had been such great friends to him. Such good brothers. He'd tried not to trust them - he'd already learned his lesson with Zarkon. But it seemed like the thing his mother had told him years ago was true -   
'Lance you have a truly soft heart. One that is open to all. Even when it's hurt you are still open to others. I love how you do so. But listen carefully. One day it may hurt you. Someone may break your trust. But my son please remember after not to close off your beautifully open heart to the rest of the universe. Everyone deserves to know someone with such a big heart. Keep it open and sometimes I know you'll think it's closed but you've opened it yourself.'

He knew his mother was wise but damn had she hit the nail with those words. Poreck and Marmora had definitely been let in without him knowing. He'd loved them so much. Poreck had still been so young when Lance had left. He'd known he'd go somewhere with his life. He was a smart man. 

He was glad he'd known them and he hoped they had lived happy lives. He finished off the food and set the tea aside to sit up with his feet on the ground. He tested his ankle and felt a slight twinge. It definitely still hurt and he'd have trouble walking if he didn't want to injure himself. 

He was about to attempt standing when in through the door came 6 galra. They each filed in but it was the first one Lance kept his eyes on. It couldn't be......could it?

'Poreck is that you?' He asked in disbelief. 

Poreck smiled as he walked slowly to Lance. Lance stood as well almost falling as Poreck caught him. 'Woah old friend. You might be excited but you must be careful with that leg!'

Lance couldn't believe it. It'd been centuries. And Poreck was still alive. By the robes on him he assumed the boy had grown to become an Elder. The highest of honors. 

Lance was pretty sure it was a long shot but he asked anyway, 'Marmora? Is he gone? I assume, it has been a long time but......I have to ask.'

Poreck smile dampened a little, 'Yes.......he died about 800 years ago. It was in a fight with a galra fleet. He went down saving some newer soldiers.'

Lance chuckled while tears gathered in his eyes as he spoke, 'Yeah, that sounds like him. He always put himself in the way of danger to protect others. He did it for you and almost died once. He almost went to protect me once and I chewed him out for it. He was more important to the people than I was.'

Poreck looked at him smacking him upside the head and saying, 'It's the same as back then when we told you that you were important to all of us. No needlessly dying. And I see you must have taken another risk to have landed here and in this bad a state.'

Lance having ignored the others who had entered before, he payed attention now. There were 4 of them. Two looked like they were adult warriors three males. 

The last one caught his eye. It was a soldier woman who had a baby in her arms. 

But she wasn't full galra.......no but she definitely had some of Red's mothers species in her. 

She was purple and furry but......her hair was red as fire. And when he saw her open her eyes he saw they were glowing purple as Red's had done so as well. 

Tears filled his eyes as he raised a hand to Poreck and walked over to the woman. 

'Ma.....May I hold her please?' His voice broke at first. He couldn't keep it steady looking at a baby that reminded him of his daughter. The pain of knowing he'd never hold his daughter like this again because she as gone. She would never come back. But he pushed it back as well as he could though tears still fell. 

The woman agreed and passed him the little girl. 

He cradled her in his arms within a small smile as she stared at him. 

'Oh little one, have you never seen an Altean. Well than. Hello. I haven't seen a baby in so long. You remind me a lot of my daughter Red. Same red hair as her. I just hope yours doesn't get as crazy as hers did,' he grabbed her hand and she gripped it tight just like his daughter had. 

'Well someone's super strong. Red was too - looked a lot like you as well - absolutely adorable. It must come from your parents, but I've always thought little ones like you were so cute. Strength is what you have definitely. And look at those beautiful eyes. What a pretty purple, little one.' He cuddled her close as the tears fell. He looked to Poreck as he sat there watching him with a sad smile. 

'I'm sorry friend I forgot about what you lost. If I had remembered I would have made the child stay home so as not to cause you pain.'

Lance gave a short laugh, 'No my friend it's fine. While it's painful to remember her, it's worse to forget. And this little one inspires me, knowing that children like her can grow up to be happy because we fight for them is what drives me.'

He cooed at the little girl and she giggled grabbing the hair that had fallen into his face. She played with it and squealed in happiness. She then started reaching for her mother again.

He smiled, 'Alright little one I'll give you back. I hope you can keep smiling everyday and those gorgeous eyes glow for a long time.'

He grudgingly handed her back to her mother. He missed being around children. It was one of the good things about his earth family. There was always children around. It calmed him. 

He took a deep breathe wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. He turned to Poreck, 'So now that I've met an adorable little child I assume these are your best and brightest?'

Poreck smirked, 'You still know the way I think even after all these years huh? Yes indeed they are.' He walked over to one of them turning and putting his hand in their shoulder, 'Lance this is Ankon our best warrior. He is strong and fierce and he has a mate at home as well as one youngin running around.'

Lance limped over a little and grabbed the mans arm putting his other on his heart as Ankon did the same. 'Brother of a warrior it is good to meet someone with such a strong heart and will. I hope our battles are fruitful in the future.' Lance finished and then smile, 'Hello Ankon. I'm happy to meet another warrior at heart. I hope you have many battles that you win and hope to get to know you better in the next couple of days. I never shy away from getting to know good people.'

Next Poreck introduced the woman holding the little girl. 'This is our second greatest warrior Aneli and her daughter Maei. We have high hopes for Maei as her father is also a good warrior. She will be one of our brightest. The others are Borek, and Tyken. All are grand warriors. Our best of the best and the commanders of the fleets as we have them ready or as we assemble them when we gain people.'

Lance repeated the salute to each of them. He remembered this being very important to the galra. They were mostly a honor bound race. They were loyal to a fault and their children were their greatest treasures. The women usually ran the families unless there was no elder woman then it was the father who did so. But honor and being warriors was ingrained into them and their society. 

Even before the war you became a soldier and you trained for the honor of it. It was wrong to not enter the military and women and men did so. If you couldn't enter it had to be for a good reason or you were frowned upon. The honor of galra was second only to their duty as parents to protect and nurture their young. 

It was one of the reasons Zarkon hurting his god daughter was so taboo. She was technically his daughter in everything but name. So it was horrifying to any who knew what had happened. 

Once he was finished with saluting and sat back down he turned to Poreck. 

'So I'm stuck here until this heals and I can fix Blue. She can talk to me but she's still down. How long was I out?'

'Roughly a quintant just like back then, you don't stay down long once the healers get to you at all.'

Lance smiled, 'Well what am I supposed to do? I can't stay down when others need me. I have to get back to my new team.'

Poreck was shocked. 'Wait you mean you have a new team? The other lions weren't destroyed then?'

Lance shook his head, 'No my father hid the castle on Arus. And the lions in other places. He somehow got the Black lion from Zarkon and he hid all of them. He also......put my younger sister and uncle in cryopods. When Blue took us to the castle I found them alive. I had no idea. I did hide who I was.......for a while. They do know now though. And my new team was hard to get used to but, they're family as well as hard as it is to stomach. I'll make sure I don't lose this one. I also hope that I haven't lost the one I have here either?'

Poreck clapped him on the shoulder. 'Of course not my friend. You're still family and actually a hero to this tribe and I'm glad that you still have blood kin alive. While we are and were family we weren't blood related. I'm glad you found kin still alive.'

Lance hugged Poreck close and smiled, 'Thank you old friend, I need to go and see if there are any parts to help fix Blue when she's online enough to open up. Also I need to know, do you still do those pranks where I would need to worry?'

It was Aneli who asked, 'Wait, pranks?'

Lance laughed and spoke as Poreck tried to shush him, walking out into the street towards the market, 'Oh so you don't know. You see I met Poreck when he was a little older than Maei here. He was so small and cute. But as time went on and I stayed here he became, mischievous. He played constant pranks. He was very good. He turned one of his teachers fur yellow. He almost drowned an elder who was a little older and didnt know how to swim. He did them very hardcore until his last one where I had a breakdown because there was a young girl who - from the back - looked almost exactly like my daughter. I broke down and he freaked out. Flitting around me and trying to make it better. I think that was his last prank. But one of his most famous was making all the head Elder's fur fall out. He was bald for weeks. Pissed he couldn't find out who had done it either. I loved his pranks. They were so fun.'

'And god if people didn't have fun! Lance here always went on and on about how important fun was. You could never let the chance slip through your fingers.' Poreck stated. 

Lance laughed as they made it to the market. He grabbed a woman and danced with her happy when the band that had been resting took up their instruments and started playing. 

'Of course my friend. What is a life with no fun. We have responsibilities and people to save and an empire to defeat but if you don't live while you have the chance it will all be for nothing. Life is what we fight for not the fighting itself.'

They all watched as he danced with a couple little girls and Aneli joined in dancing with Maei and Borek and Tyken started dancing together. Poreck grabbed his mates hand and started dancing as well as his old body could. 

They all laughed and enjoyed themselves as Lance changed partner after partner in the song. It ended too quickly and they all stopped dancing thanking the musicians. 

As they walked towards the stalls with the mechanical parts they all panted. Dancing was a pastime they very rarely did anymore. It was usually all about the war. They were happy and there were celebrations but they were never as free as they had been today. Especially as soldiers. 

'Now that was fun!' said Bryon as he hung off of Tyken. 

Tyken smiled as well, 'It was indeed. It makes me think that this tribe was more fun with you here Blue Paladin.'

Lance laughed as he greeted the shop keeper with a fist to his heart and a bow of his head. When the shop keeper repeated the gesture allowing him perusal rights he started touching and looking. Blue had shown him the pieces she would need and he looked as he spoke, 'Ahh call me Lance. As fellow warriors I don't like it when you 'address' me. Plus living on the world I did I learned to hate people who were seen as 'superior' or at least who thought they were. If Poreck says you're good people, I believe it. He hates stupid people.'

Poreck looked offended, 'I hated them? You were the one who almost killed a guy who couldn't understand your question and was giving you the worst answer! I can't even remember the question but I so remember you almost killing him and you would have if Marmora hadn't stopped you!'

Lance chuckled remembering picking out a few different parts that looked like the ones Blue had shown him. He grabbed them and realized he had nothing to pay with. It was Poreck who stepped up and payed for the pieces. Lance bowed to the shop keeper and he limped slightly as he turned to go deeper into the market. He smiled and bowed to a little boy who smiled up at him. 

Ankon laughed following, 'I have had that want many times with some of the galra soldiers in the past. I held myself back many a times before I am happy I am not the only one. But you do hate stupid people Poreck. You once told a galra soldier that if he wanted to be stupid, he should just use his blaster on himself to save us all from having to deal with his stupidity.'

Lance burst out laughing almost falling down, 'That sounds exactly like Poreck! I was a good diplomat back in the day but after so long I didn't care so the diplomat of our group was definitely Marmora. Though I can flirt to an alliance easily. And flirting to an alliance is fun especially depending on whether the recipient is gender less or not.' 

It was Aneli who laughed. Almost tripping over her own feet. She turned to Lance, 'How often do you flirt with gender less species? I have before but it was a long time ago and I did terribly. They definitely didn't want anything I was offering.'

Lance chuckled, 'It's interesting to say the least. You have to compliment them without making it into a compliment that is gender specific. I once greatly fawned over a genderless Nizoc's collection of metal trinkets because they love them and hoard metal - shiny and dull. The Nizoc was happy to play a little later.' 

Aneli chuckled along with the others as they walked a little farther into the market and started making their way towards the training grounds. 

Lance watched as there was sparring and shooting going on. He smiled as the young ones tried to beat their instructors and were failing. He limped even more - his ankle was aching - right over to one of the young boys who was having trouble shooting the target. 

The boy turned as Lance walked up and looked angry but there were tears in his eyes. He was struggling and embarrassed because of it. 

Lance put his hand on the boys' shoulder, 'Calm down, and breathe son. What's your name?'

'B..b...Bewko sir,' he tried to do the salute but he was shaking as he cried. 

'He knelt down to the boys level, 'Don't worry about the salute right now son, I understand that you have honor. Now I see you're having a slight trouble with hitting the target right?'

'Maybe, I just can't get it to hit. I don't know why!' Bewko had tears forming in his eyes. 

Lance grabbed his shoulder, 'Hey, no tears. They definitely won't help you with shooting. First of all pull up your blaster and aim at the target.' Lance watched as the boy pulled it up, settling it and then closed one eye. Lance quickly stopped him there, 'Alright I know some of your problems buddy, first of all you need your feet planted firmly the shoulder you place the blaster in being the side with your foot behind the other.' He helped Bewko right that and then moved on, 'Next you have the blaster situated wrong. It should be into your shoulder and held firmly but not tightly.' Lance formed his bayard and showed the boy the grip he should have on his gun, finally he started on the last thing. 'Now, when you aim - both eyes open. I know you're galra and your eyes are better than most of my team but still always have both eyes open. More visibility everywhere your eyes can see. Now try and shoot the target with what I just taught you.'

Lance steps back a bit and watched Bewko steady his feet, set his blaster, grip it right, and as he aims with both eyes open Lance knows this shot will hit the target. 

He pulls the trigger and sure enough t takes only a couple seconds for it to hit the target correctly. It's not in the center and it's not a perfect shot, but it's a start. Lance whoops and high fives the boy. 

Bewko looks so happy. Lance ruffles his hair, 'Keep practicing and soon you'll be better than some of the adults here, I know it.'

With that he walked back to the others. He tripped right before he made it to Poreck and was thankful when he grabbed him. 

'Thanks old friend. I'm gonna need help back to the cabin. As my balance is definitely not okay. I'm not a weeble I will fall down.'

Poreck smiled. As did the others. 'Thank you Lance for helping him. He's been struggling here since he started training. He's been trying so hard but failing and all of us older warriors were afraid that he would quit. I forgot how great with children you were.'

Lance chuckled as Ankon and Tyken both supported him and they walked, 'Im not great with children. I just know how to be kind to them. With children you show them their opinions matter and how important they are. The planet I stayed on didn't understand that. It's nice to be able to help children again. I remember doing the same for you Poreck. You couldn't hold a sword if your life was in danger.'

Poreck gaped as the others laughed, 'That's...okay it's true. If it wasn't for Lance here my close combat would never have been good enough to save my life multiple times. Thankfully I'm now an elder and I can relax this injured foot.'

They passed through a stretch of trees and forest. It seemed like most of this planet was forests. Not super dense, but still large forests. The grounds were soft but not soppy and they were full of lush vegetation. He could see bushes everywhere with different berries and fruits. One looked similar to the juniberries from Altea. At least a relative or close cousin to the plant. These trees were as big as the redwoods of America. Maybe not as thick but certainly as tall. The ground was lush with greenery and as he watched little creatures scurried to the trees and under the bushes. 

This planet was gorgeous and covered in green. Pidge would like the color but not the 'life'. Hunk and Keith would be shocked at them. Lance's human family was from Cuba. He was used to beaches but they'd also had trips up to the forests to have hikes often. 

He knew Shiro had seen forests. He'd been on exploratory missions on earth before they'd let him go into space but he thought maybe he'd think how beautiful it was would be cool. 

Allura would be awed. She'd loved outside when she was younger. She had always had a deal with her teachers - she would be taught for a couple hours and then it was time for her to go outside for walks or to explore. Altea had trees and mountains and beautiful waterfalls. But the trees were smaller and they had very few dense forests. Most of Altea had been hilly flatland covered in beautiful flowers and bushes like and including the juniberries. 

He kept enjoying the sounds and smells of the forest until they came out of it and to the cabin he'd been staying in. 

As they got him into the bed his stomach grumbles and Borek and Tyken both went to get him dinner as the sun was now leaving them. He looked to the ones left turning to Ankon, 'Go see your mate and children. I'll be fine alone. All I need is that food and to know where the bathroom is. I thank you all for showing me around and meeting with me. It's a true honor to have met such grand warriors of the tribe. I'm glad this tribe has survived for so long. I would love to see the other tribes on the planet. They were interesting......but tomorrow I see if Blue can open.' As he said so he felt her connect with him. Some of her power was online and she thought yes, she'd be able to open tomorrow. 'It seems like Blue should be able to open tomorrow and while I'm not good with technology unless it's hover bikes I will have to fix her communications.'

Ankon bowed with his hand over his heart, 'I leave you in peace and hope to see the fight in you again.' He stood back up and nodded his thanks before he left the cabin to go see his family.

Lance turned to Poreck who looked like he was plotting something, 'Oh Lance I might have someone on knew their way who can help you. He knows much about technology and has seen diagrams for Altean tech. He should be able to help. And I think you'll like him.'

Lance glared at him trying to figure out what Poreck was doing. He looked but was too tired to really know if he was doing anything to incriminate himself so he turned to Aneli yawning wide as he did, 'Ahh Aneli, I see that Maei has fallen asleep. Please with my blessing take her and yourself home and get some rest. Find your mate and enjoy. I more than understand how much of a handful young ones can be and she looks very young. Too young to take into consideration how tired you are with her waking you too late in the night. So go rest.'

She nodded. Quietly doing the same Ankon did as best she could with a baby in her arms and asleep. 

She left looking very tired. Lance hoped Maei slept through the night. It had been a big day for everyone. And they all deserved some rest. 

He turned to Poreck, 'Alright, I'm too tired to interrogate you and for all I know your plotting look has changed over the years. So go about your way and get some rest. We'll talk in the morning when I can take a look at Blue. My ankle should be fine by then at the end today I barely felt it. Now go rest and we'll speak more tomorrow.'

Poreck came and hugged Lance. 'I'm glad you're still alive friend. It was terrible losing Marmora but I always held hope you were still alive even though I was afraid you'd been killed trying to save people with your stupid stunts. And with time. Now rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

With that he left the cabin. Lance waited for Borek and Tyken to bring him his dinner. Once he had it and some more Olkari tea he forced them both off to bed. He'd stripped his armor off again and decided tomorrow he'd get normal clothes and hook his bayard on them. He didn't need to be wearing his armor here. He knew no one would attack him here. He was safe. He finished his meal and set the tray and cup on the bedside table. Full and losing the battle with sleep quickly. 

As he closed his eyes he just hoped his new team was alright. They'd all been thrown different ways and if they were still missing when his beacon went out he'd search the whole damn universe for them if he had to. 

He was glad he had met Poreck again and met the others. They were strong and he could tell all against Zarkon. He just hoped that they were all safe in their efforts to combat him. He couldn't live with these people being killed. 

But they were strong. He knew they could survive any attacks. All the children were safe. And that's really all that mattered to Lance. It was his last though as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so fic recommendations!  
> This one is by the amazing acheivingelysium! It's another Altean Lance fic and it's gold!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8355706/chapters/19140451
> 
> And this one is beautiful by PuppetMaster55  
> It's where Blue Lance gets like freaky Friday'd with another universes Lance - twist? The other lance is the Black Paladin!  
> It's Shance and amazing - I really can't tell you (there are also princess bride quotes)   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9630881/chapters/21759365
> 
> They're both amazing and I know the writers! Omg please fluster them if you can! They're stuff is amazing! Writing SENPAIs deserve love!
> 
> Remember my discord chat for this fic: https://discord.gg/gfz84CG  
> On tumblr I'm ausietigerqueen and just did a ughh very langst Drabble thing - enjoy my torture hehe


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets someone very interesting and may or may not get injured. The team also makes a fumble in trying to 'save' a teammate who doesn't need saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED
> 
> IM SO DAMN SORRY
> 
> It's 3:30 am and it's finally finished. I almost didn't get it done bc Jesus is this one a doozy. 
> 
> So it umm
> 
> Is 23,272 words..........such a long chapter I can't
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chap. It took so long and you all deserve this so much.

Lance awoke to something smacking his chest. It wasn't too hard so he only thought it probably wasn't an attacker. 

He opened his eyes to find Maei on his chest. She was giggling as she slapped away at his chest and was looking at his hair. 

'Hello little one. Where's your mother?'

Aneli walked through the door at that moment. 'I'm here. Sorry I left her here for just a moment. I don't know how she got on the bed. I was sent to wake you up and was having someone make you breakfast and the tea you enjoy but I had to go get it - everyone else is preparing.'

She set the food down beside the table and grabbed Maei. 'We're also here to keep you company!' 

Lance sat up grabbing the food. He was very hungry. 'So what is everyone preparing for exactly? I can't think of anything that would garner almost everyone helping out.'

She smiled, 'Let's just say someone important is coming and they might be able to help you with Blue's communication. But I can't say anymore - we have to keep it quiet.'

Lance squinted at her but decided not to pry. While he loved this little tribe and village he also knew it wasn't his home anymore. His home was the castle for now. 

He turned to Aneli, 'Once I'm finished with breakfast I'd like to go to Blue. I need to try fixing her up. Since I can now feel her able to open up.'

Blue nudged his mind in agreement. She was ready to get back to her pride. They both missed the other lions. While they had the bond with the others it only worked over a certain distance. Which was why he hadn't known they were still alive when he was here years ago or when he was on earth. 

'Yes I was told if you wanted and were strong enough we could certainly go. I also brought some clothes for you. With how hot it is on this summer that armor will be scorching. So I brought you what guests are honored and expected to wear.'

She held it up and sure enough it looked lighter. It was a thin glittery wrap. Blue of course, he felt like Poreck had done that. It was long and when he stood without pain from his ankle she grinned. 

'Alright,' he said, 'help me out it on. I used to do this often for peace and alliance talks but I still don't understand how a lot of these outfits work.'

She chuckled an out one side of it over his left shoulder. It was then wrapped under his right arm and around his torso and chest slightly leaving it loose. It was then dragged back up and wrapped around his left arm dropping slightly to create a flowing effect. The end had a little hook on it that was put into his thumb to keep it in place. Wrapped around his waist was a long string of white rope. Tied around and knotted on his side to keep the fabric from falling. The pants were then added. These were also a stretch of cloth. Less sparkly but a very light blue it was almost white. 

She left his underwear on after his loud protests of not taking them off. She started on one leg wrapping it up and around. She moved to the part of his waist not covered by the shirt and wrapped it around there a couple of times making sure to cover his underwear well before she went down the other leg also. At the end there was a little tail that hung at his left ankle. 

She stepped back to admire her handy work and sure enough he looked perfect, 'Alright it works well. You look good when you sparkle. Now this fabric is very stretchy once you get into the sun and it takes in a little. So no need to get worried about it being stiff or prohibiting movement it absolutely won't. Now Maei and I will come with you and hopefully be able to help in some way.'

Lance nodded walking over to where the parts he'd got were. 'I'm always fine with two beautiful women helping me. Two beautiful anything really. I'm a lover of beauty and you two definitely bring that into this equation.'

Aneli laughed as she walked with Maei on her hip. 'Quite the charmer you are. I understand what you meant by flirting your way to alliances. A woman would be hard pressed to say no to you.'

Lance smiled as they kept walking towards Blue, 'Well I'm not much into that now. I don't think Keith would be too happy if I started flirting with other people.'

Aneli smirked at him, 'Oh so someone does have a mate!'

Lance started flailing, 'No, no, no not mates! At least......not yet. We're not near the mating phase.' Lance was blushing hard and he knew it. Aneli laughed so hard she almost dropped Maei. Lance grabbed the baby before she fell. 

'Laugh at me if you like but don't endanger a child.'

She kept laughing her ass of. 'Okay I'm, haha, I'm done. You're blush is just so adorable! I can tell that you love him a lot. It's very cute.'

Lance blushed again, 'Alright that's enough of the damn teasing. Let's just get to Blue. You guys can help me by giving me tools when I call them out or something.'

He made his way after Aneli. She was taking him down the path to Blue. This one went straight through the forest. Since Lance had already stated how much he wanted to explore it Aneli had decided to bring them this way. 

Lance still held little Maei. She was cuddled against his chest all snug and gripping his shirt. Lance as in love with this little girl. It'd been a long time since he held a baby. Especially one that reminded him so much of his daughter. 

He could remember so clearly the years when his daughter was this age. She had been tiny as well - healthy but itty bitty. 

Lance watched as Maei's eyes opened and looked up at him. She then close them again as she sat up and yawned. Her little galra teeth showing like a cats. He had always loved how some of the galra looked a lot like cats. He loved Blue and all cat like species really. 

As he scratched behind her ear she yawned again and laid back down. He was glad for such since he wanted to focus on the landscape around him. 

The trees were tall and gorgeous. A deep reddish brown they were quite similar to the redwoods he'd seen in pictures. They easily dwarfed Blue and the other lions. He knew they'd even dwarf Black. 

The trees were dense in this part of the forest and Lance could see a plant that was growing around most of the trees and almost covered the ground. It was a soft cross between grass and moss. He watched as the sun was rising above the trees. They'd come out early so as to have more time to fix up Blue for which Lance was glad for. 

He definitely needed all the time he could get. While he could build a hover bike from the ground up he had not been one of the builders for the lions. That had been before his time and even if it hadn't it had been geniuses who had worked in them and built them from the shards of whatever material had fallen from space. 

So Lance could only hope that this would be an easy fix. Otherwise he might not be able to fix it and if that happened he wouldn't be able to contact the others which was definitely a problem. He stopped to rest against a rock near a stream. It was a good place to stop. Shaded heavily it was gorgeous as the fog of the morning was burning off and the light was filtering in through the trees. It looked like a fairytale forest from children's books Lance had read on Earth. It was truly breathtaking. He was sad that when he returned to earth he'd have to tell Jules that sadly he didn't find any fairies in space.

He looked at Aneli as she washed some of the dirt from her fur in the water. He watched as all it did was cause the fur to poof a little which he found adorable. 

He didn't say so of course. He wasn't gonna embarrass himself anymore than he already had. 

He stood up suddenly as she jumped across the stream. The path was worn here so he wouldn't get lost but he still didn't want to lose his only guide. 

He was pretty sure she wouldn't leave her daughter behind. And speaking of said daughter when he'd stood up abruptly it had shocked her awake and as he looked down he found not a galra baby but..........a ball of fluff. 

So like cats apparently furred galra would go 'poof' if startled. 

He chuckled a little under his breath. It was actually very adorable but he quickly started scratching behind her ears and whispering to her. He started telling her a bedtime story that Red had adored. 

It was about a young galra prince who had run away from a tyrannical father and king. The king was evil and wanted only more power and cared nothing for his people. Now the prince had hated the way his father ran things but he couldn't do much. But when his father tried to kill some of their own people he had had enough. 

The prince took the plans and everything and bolted. He wasn't gonna let it happen. 

But he ran to the neighboring kingdom of the Alteans! They weren't on the best terms and he was the galra prince! He quickly tried to hide himself only to be found by a girl a year older than him - he was 20 at the time - and she was wondering where her stuff had gone missing. 

She wasn't angry. She was a duchess because of the death of her parents so she had inherited everything. She wasn't poor she just enjoyed baking. When he told her he'd run away from his horrible father who hurt others she took him straight in. 

He lived there for months and as they spent time together. Her usually teaching him things regular people would know but he didn't. Well they slowly fell in love. This love was stronger than anything else they'd ever felt. And they weren't gonna let it slip away. They couldn't leave each other. 

So it was with her help that he rallied the people of both kingdoms. As a duchess she was close friends with the prince and princess of this kingdom. So all together they got the people and rallied an army against the princes' father. 

The prince rose up above his father and defeated him. Killed him quickly -it was more than he deserved but he did it. Once that was finished he turned to his new friends. He then told them who he was. The prince of the king they'd killed. He apologized for lying to them but he didn't want them to hate him for who he was. 

The prince and princess of Altea understood. They'd have done the same. The duchess he loved hit him but she forgave him. She also understood however grudgingly. He the proposed a solution. He wanted to marry the duchess. But he also wanted to the protect the people from more than just that. So he wanted to build something with his friends here. Something that would protect people and be a symbol of peace. 

And together with his wife and friends - he would find a way to protect the people of the universe. 

Lance finished the story. Maei had long since stopped being startled and was happily sitting in his arms. He was glad that it had calmed her down. They were also finally at Blue. A good thing too as he was getting tired. 

He turned to find Aneli staring at him shocked. 

He was worried, 'Did I say something wrong Aneli?'

She shook her head, 'No but.......that story. It's not just a story. It sounds exactly like the recounting in the history book of how Alteans and Garland formed a treaty. That prince killed his father for the people and with his new family they searched for a way to protect the universe. It wasn't until the next generation, that King's son who helped form Voltron. Zarkon was that prince's son.'

Lance remembered all of this from his history lessons and his father's own reccountjngs. That king had been best friends with Alfor and his sister. Together they built Voltron. Zarkon was the first pilot to be picked by Black. Lance the second. They'd both worked hard to get picked. They'd wanted to make their parents proud and help others. 

Together they'd saved and found the other pilots. They thankfully didn't completely need Voltron at that point. It was just as a symbol of hope and in case someone was in need. 

They went on certain missions but t wasn't imperative to have Voltron then. No wars were being fought on a universal level. 

Lance turned to Aneli. 'You're right. It's not just any story. It's the history Zarkon himself told me. We grew up together. He was my best friend actually. My little sister always joked we were soulmates with how close we were. Which thinking back on our time as friends she wasn't far off. We were always very close. Often times we'd think in the exact same way. It was when my daughter was a baby though that Zarkon told me that story. Well he told it to my daughter to calm her down once. And it worked. Soon becoming her favorite story.' Lance looked up at Blue who had moved to rub her nose against his forehead. She felt the pain of losing Red. She'd loved her as well. 

Aneli took Maei. 'Do you know why Zarkon did what he did? Why he betrayed you and Voltron?' 

Lance sighed, 'No I truly don't know. I remember that at the time of his betrayal some things were happening on the galra home world. Things he didn't want to talk about. But I don't know if they were bad enough to cause his change or not. All I know is that he betrayed us all. And he killed almost all of my family. If I hadn't had Blue I wouldn't have survived. I definitely wouldn't have gotten to land here two thousand years ago and meet Marmora and Poreck. So i am glad that Blue didn't let me die that day. She's my girl. But now it's time for me to see if I can fix her communicator. As much as I love it here - and trust me it is beautiful and peaceful. I have to get back to Kei.....I mean my team.'

Blue pulled back a bit so as not to hit them and opened her mouth. Lance rushed in hoping Aneli couldn't see his blush. By her quiet chuckles he was pretty sure she could. 

\-------------  
'What do you mean you can't find him?' Keith was pissed. 

Lance had been missing for two days now. They'd told him by the end of the day they'd have his location except they didn't. They couldn't find the Blue lion. 

'Allura why don't you try that thing you do when connecting to the ship? Won't that help you find him?'  
Keith was desperate. Hed wanted to see Lance so bad when he got to the ship but he wasn't here. And worse no one knew where he was or if he was okay. 

'I've already tried. Three times. For some reason it won't work. I can't actually connect with Blue. It means she's either still offline. Or maybe her communications went out. If she's still off we can only hope Lance is okay and she comes on soon. If her communications are out then Lance will have to find the right pieces and fix it.'

Keith looked at her, 'Which he can fix it right? He won't kill himself doing it?' 

'Well, he doesn't have a lot of experience with the lions but when he was younger he would build hover bikes from the ground up. So I assume he should be able to use tools correctly and Blue should be able to guide him in the right direction for fixing herself.'

Keith growled, 'So he 'should' be fine. He might be able to fix it but either way we have to wait for him correct?'

Allura sighed, 'Yes Keith. I understand your frustrations since you're being courted by my brother but I'm his sister. I'm just as worried as you are. But we just have to wait. I believe in my brother, as his future mate you should believe in him too.'

Keith went red as a tomato, 'Courted? Mate? Uhm, yes we are doing something, sure but, it's not at that, ughh phase yet, well maybe, it could be, but uhm we haven't done anything, to be there, ah I mean.........we.........' Keith cut off even redder. He stopped himself and took a deep breath. 'I do believe in him, we're semi dating and he's amazing. I know he can do it, it doesn't mean I'm not worried.'

Pidge cut in, 'Well, I'm glad we're all shipping Klance and it's becoming canon but I must cut in - Lance built hover bikes from the ground up? Are there any still in the castle?'

'Pidge - not in the castle.' Shiro cut in. 

Pidge sighed, but turned to Allura, 'Fine, but seriously are there any?'

'Pidge!!'

\--------------

Lance was happy when he walked into Blue's cockpit. It wasn't often that he felt this light. It was an amazing feeling. It reminded him of home on Altea all those years ago. 

It had been quiet there too. And lovely sometimes as well. But it was.....preaceful. Usually. If any of the paladins got angry over something it was usually a prank pulled by someone on the others. And oh did Green get in so much trouble when he played a right nasty prank on all of them. 

But Lance pushed the happy thoughts of a time long passed away. Now was the time to fix things and get back to the team. He had an asshole friend to kill. 

So he made his way to the panel with Aneli following, Maei in her arms. 

He felt Blue rush over him as always. She was so happy he was alright. Angry at the phantom pain in his leg but still glad he was okay. She did notice how much this little kitten looked like Red. Lance chuckled, 'Yeah Blue she does.' 

Aneli turned to him, 'The lions talk? I assume you're talking to.....I think Poreck called her Blue?'

Lance smiled, 'Yep this is Blue. She's a beauty and an amazing girl. And yes the lions can talk to us. When the bond first starts it usually just feelings. Maybe even images of what needs to be done or something that will help. An idea of you will. But as the bond grows stronger. The more you fight as one with your lion. The more time you spend with her. The closer you get. The more in tune - the more a part of each other you become. Blue and I have been together for well, over 10,000 years. And even before that we were so close. We have always had the deepest bond of the paladins - even the new ones and they can never surpass ours either. One could get close with time but still he will never be as close as me and Blue are. Even with the same amount of time in his bond. Blue and I have almost died many times together. In fact there was multiple times that without Blue I would have been a goner. And without me Blue would have disappeared. So together we are so tightly knit our bond. We've actually talked about it and we believe that if our bond was severed......Blue could never be flown by someone else. She's just. It's impossible. But shit, enough with me boasting of our bond. I have a lion to fix.'

Blue chuckled in his head. She always loved him talking about how close they were. It made her happy to know he felt the same about their bond. Neither would survive without it. 

Aneli laughed. 'It's fine. I find ot interesting, come on Lance, it's not very often I get to talk about giant space lions and the bonds between them and their paladins.'

'Ha, that is very true. But still,' he was pulling the panel off the center consol. 'Let's leave it for later. Now Blue am I in the right panel?'

'Yes paladin.'

'Damn straight. Alright now send me the pictures of where everything goes okay? And include what pieces go where as well.....please?' He was crooked underneath the panel. He cursed as he hit his head. 'You know what?' He turned his body and pressed the button on the bottom of his chair causing it to push itself back towards the back of the cockpit. 'Better, jeez.'

He laid back down glad that he has moved it out of the way. 'Now to fix you up my beautiful girl.'

He got in and opened the tool box popping what was very similar to those crack lights on Earth - the only difference that the Altean ones were filled with quintessence which after using you could replenish with little to no quintessence.

He looked at each of the pieces that Blue had made him get. There were little gears. A couple plugs. And some cords. A lot of stuff that looked like it belonged in something as high tech as Blue but not what he could understand. 

Lance remembered building hover bikes had thoroughly enjoyed it. But he had understood the hover bikes technology on a deeper level. So he reached to Blue again about one of the cords. It loooed kinda translucent, only about 4 inches long and was definitely more advanced than human tech. 

'Come Lance I know you can do this. That one should replace the one that's already in there but fried. It's had enough time to cool it shouldn't be too hot.'

Lance reached in and started to untwist the cord that was already in there. He tried to grab the actual cord part but it was too bendy. So he reached over and grabbed onto the little metal part and yelled as it burned him. 

'Damn it Blue I thought you said it wouldn't be hot!' He pulled out and shook out his hand. 

'Little one I said it shouldn't be too hot. I never said it wouldn't be. Next time pay more attention. Don't make me kick you or Lance I'll do it.'

He scoffed as he thanked Aneli for the cold wet cloth to wrap around his hand. 'Sure you would Blue. You know as much as I do that we're the best team there is. You wouldn't want to let go of me just like I wouldn't want to let go of you.'

She purred, 'You're right but still Lance. Don't make me do it. Maybe little Maei would be a good pilot. She's sure adorable enough. I could teach her about high fashion.'

Lance snorted. He sometimes forgot how much Blue enjoyed fashion. She was always happiest when she could talk about fashion. Back when the original team had been together he remembered them trying to fix the others sense of fashion. None of them had cared. And Blue had always helped him choose the most fabulous clothes for himself. Not that he'd needed the help. Either way, Blue was a sucker for anyone who knew good fashion. 

'Alright Blue. I'll give you that you could teach her to like fashion but the universe kinda needs Voltron now and not when she gets old enough.'

Blue sighed, 'You're right. I guess I'll just be stuck with you. Oh, what a terrible fate for such a glorious being as me!'

Lance smirked, 'Yeah Blue you're right. I'm so sorry. Now Aneli could you hand me that wrench.' 

Aneli hand d him the wrench quickly and he untightened the bolts but this time without his hands. Holding the wrench hurt but he could deal with it. 

He finally got the old one off and was then hit with a lot of goo in the face. He forgot that the lions sometimes would collect this clear goo in their pipes and other if not regularly cleaned out it could cause something similar to rusting like human metals did. 

Aneli giggled, 'Are you this prone to accidents when you're alone?' Maei was giggling as well. 

He smiled, 'Well usually I have my charm to make any stupid thing I do better. But well I'm on the floor and that's really not the most charming position.'

She chuckled ans moved Maei to her right hip. He smiled. He remembered that. Babies didn't weigh much, not in the long run but.....holding a baby for a long time was heavy. For any parent of a baby they all knew that hip juggle. You'd move the baby from hip to hip to give one a rest and hope that someone wanted to hold them. Then your arms could get a rest too. 

So he leaned up and pressed the button for the chair and messed with the setting. The chair came back forward but it had shifted. It was a smaller chair and it also had little belts to hold a baby. Lance, Coran, and Blue had all come together to add this feature after production so that he could have his little girl with him but also safe in a seat. 

Lance stood as the chair came back and removed Maei from her daughter's arms, setting her in the chair he then strapped her in and guided Aneli to sit down in the ground near her daughter. 

She sat down with the tool box and smiled at him, 'Thank you. She was getting a little heavy.'

Lance smiled as he went back down to fix the communicator, 'No problem. I remember having a daughter. When they're babies and toddlers carrying them around for any length of time is draining. Passing from hip to hip is terrible. Now can you hand me the bigger wrench? I need to get this bolt that somehow melted off.'

She nodded her head and handed it to him and he went back to work. 

He took off multiple bolts and used the wrench when suddenly Aneli gasped. 

He turned to her as she grabbed his hand, 'You're bleeding!'

And sure enough he was. Where he'd injured his hand with the metal the skin had torn while he was using the damn wrenches and he now had a slit almost his whole palm. 

He shrugged. 'It's not that bad. I can't even feel it.'

She growled, 'We are getting out of Blue and you are getting that healed or so help me. I will get with Blue and Poreck and put you in a world of hell. And from your stories I know that Poreck can do it. And Blue will certainly help for your health right Blue?'

He felt Blue reach out to Aneli as well, 'Oh indeed little one. If my Paladin doesn't get out to get that hand fixed maybe next time I won't let him back in to fix it.'

Lance gasped. 'How could you betray me Blue?! I can't believe it! Not only that but I need to fix you so the team can find us!'

Blue rumbled a little laughing, 'First your health is more important. They'll live. And second these Galra have someone here who knows Altean technology and can help you fix me so we can contact the others. Now Lance go and take care of yourself or I will launch you out of this cockpit.'

Lance smiled, Blue was very stern when she got angry. He relented, 'Alright alright. I'm going to go get these.......wait did you say that there's someone here who understands Altean technology? Who....who could that possibly be?'

Lanc read confused there were very few outside of Alteans who could understand their tech. It was very complicated and not only that but they had guarded their secrets heavily and only give info to people they trusted deeply. 

He reached to Blue by she didn't answer him about the person, 'Get those injuries fixed Paladin. Don't make me eject you.'

Lance let it go. He'd figure out soon enough and frankly he didnt like being launched out of the cockpit. And since it had happened before he knew what it felt like. 'Alright Aneli and Maei,' he said as he unbuckled Maei and took her in his arms as he helped Aneli step out of Blue's mouth. 'Let's get both of you back to the village and I can meet whoever it is that knows Altean tech. That's an amazing feat really. We were always so secretive about our technology and anyone who knew was sworn to secrecy about all of it. So I'm very interested in finding it out.'

Aneli snorted. 'First we'll get you fixed up and then I'll see about introducing you. It all depends on what the healers say. If you need bed rest that's the damn place you'll go.'

Lance chuckled, 'Ahh you remind me of my adoptive mother on earth Aneli. She's very strong and hard headed like you. She also likes to cuss a lot. She swears she'll kill us if we do but she is always cussing,' Lance sighed as he remember d the family that adopted him again. How he loved the McClains. They'd been so kind and caring. They'd found him crashed on their property and instead of letting the authorities know they'd taken him in. They made him a part of their family and he'd been so happy that they'd loved him like a son. They'd taught him everything about human life until he decided to join the Garrison. Frankly it was close to where Blue had been and also......he needed to watch the humans and make sure they didn't get too close to Zarkon and his empire. That would be disastrous, 'she's a wonderful woman just like you are Aneli.'

She smiled at him, 'Thank you Lance. Im glad that you found a family. After hearing your story even more so than before, my heart bleeds for the loss you've had to live with. But you still stay strong and fight for others so they don't feel what you have. And that is what drives colonies like us. the way you protect even when you're injured or in pain. Now legs get you to the healers.'

Lance smiled as they took the shorter road. The one through the forest had been a much longer detour and after about 25 minutes instead of the hour or so go the other trip they were back in the village. 

Lance was glad that they were back. As healed as he was he was still slightly woozy if he stood too fast. 

In the village Aneli almost dragged him to the healers. Poreck was talking to one of the villagers and as they walked by he looked up. 

He smiled, 'Injured again old friend? You just can't help it can you?'

Lance laughed. 'No I can't. I just enjoy being in pain apparently. It's a bad habit. Blue would wish I'd break.'

Poreck snorted at that, 'Lance I think Blue would rather you stay in a protective suit at all times but I'm pretty sure she knows that it's not going to happen.'

Lance smiled, 'Too true. Now go back to your conversation. Aneli and Maei will be enough people to watch over my healing. But I also heard you have someone that should know how to fix Blue?'

Poreck looked shocked, 'Well I'm done here. And besides the man you're talking about is actually someone I'd like you to meet anyway and is also in the healing cabin.'

Lance smirked, 'He get injured as much as I do? Or am I the only one with this inherent gift?'

Aneli choked and coughed for a second, 'Let's hope he isn't. If he is I feel sorry for the hearts of his underlings.'

Lance smiled, 'But Aneli you beautiful female don't you enjoy watching me injure myself almost daily? Wouldn't a lover be ecstatic to have someone like me?'

She patted his arm, 'Lance if my mate was as accident prone as you I'd make sure he never left the house. i might not even have mated him. A heart attack because he hurts himself is not what I need.'

Lance looked appalled, 'You're telling me that I'm not worth the pain and the suspense? I'm hurt.' Lance put his hand to his chest. Only to flinch when it was his burnt one. 

Poreck snickered as Aneli answered ruffling Maei's hair, Lance enjoyed having a baby in his arms again, 'I stand by my point and am glad we're here.'

Lance followed Aneli and Poreck into the cabin feeling a little worried that they both looked like they knew a major secret, but in he went. He made his way to the room where the healers took care of him. 

Inside the room was the bed that he'd been on multiple times now, one of the healers. But this time there was a galra on the bed. 

It still had its mask on but it looked like it had a stomach wound. 

There was another galra man sitting beside him laying his hand on the mans arm. 

The healer was Josk the one who'd first healed him after they found him. She was very kind but also kinda brusk and came off a little demanding. She had her hands around the mans wound and he could see the whitish glow of her quintessence healing him. 

The galra beside the bed still keeping his hand on his friends arm spoke then, 'Antok you're doing well. The first time I used a healer I screeched like a youngling at the feel of the magic.'

Lance smiled, he didn't want to break up whatever moment the two were having but he had to put in his two cents, 'Ahh well you're both doing better than me then. My first healing I ran the other way. Which was not the way to go. Pissed her off so much we had to find another healer. I don't know why she was so angry. I mean I just didn't enjoy her read markings on her face. She was a little creepy looking.'

As Antok and the other man looked at him it was Aneli who snorted, 'Lance I have to know, donyou have that effect on everyone? I don't think it's just healers.'

Lance gasped bringing his hand to his chest, 'How dare you! I'll have you know everyone loves me. Well.....okay that healer didn't. And there were those kids when I was a boy. And the teachers.......oh shut up. Your daughter likes me well enough.'

Just as Lance said it Maei started reaching for her mother. Poreck couldn't contain it any longer and started laughing deeply. He saw Aneli start to snicker. 

Antok was obviously trying not to laughing so as not to injure himself more. The other man was smiling behind his hand. 

'Well then.' He looked at Maei and rubbed his nose against hers, 'I'll give you back to your mother little one. But I'll be glad to hold you any time. I can also give you these things called 'piggyback' rides if you'd like later. But right now you obviously want to go back.'

Aneli took her back and he turned to the two men.

'Alright, which one of you is the one who knows some of Altean technology? I might need some help. And well, Blue herself said you'd know and I trust her.'

Antok was quiet but he turned and Lance assumed he was looking at the standing galra. 

Lance looked at the man and ran his eyes over him quickly. He was tall. As most galra were. He had white hair but it was tied back into a braid at the of his neck. He had on a wrap that could be armor if wanted but it seemed more like what you'd wear on a diplomatic mission. 

Antok on the bed was in a dark purple thing of armor. It glowed in certain places and he still had the helmet on. Lance wondered if this was what he thought it was. 

Lance could tell he was a warrior so he did the same he'd done to the other galra he'd met. He saluted this man as well. 

The man looked shocked at what he knew but did it back once it wore off. 

'Now that we have that outta the way, 'Lance said, 'What's your name? No has said it and I haven't met you yet. If you're gonna work on Blue I at least need to know your name. Mine is Lance.'

He bowed his head, 'Kolivan is mine. Lance......like the weapon?'

Lance groaned, 'No you do not get to make fun of me like Emilia and Tosi. No I had enough from little kids about my name on Earth. No K. No.'

Kolivan stared at him before speaking, 'Alright, no teasing from me. I won't do that anymore. I'm a leader. Since I know you're the Blue Paladin and you have an alliance with the Galra and seem to not actually care that we're galra. Which most species even if we're not there for Zarkon seem to not like us....why are you okay with us?'

Lance sighed and sat down, thankful the room had chairs for students or family. His hand was killing him but Antok needed the help more right now, 'When Zarkon betrayed Altea and Voltron he killed the others and my daughter.' Both Antok and Kolivan sucked in a breath. Lance was surprised the others hadn't told them already but....it made sense. Galra were fiercely loyal and when they trust you they will kee everything you tell them a secret unless it harms children or someone's mate. 'Right in front of me in fact. But even as Blue saved my life that day I've never......blamed galrans. Even when I made it back to the castle and found my sister. I have never blamed galrans for what Zarkon has done because. Unlike my sister and teammates I truly understand what it means to be too afraid to fight someone who rules you. I have talked to people who are too afraid for the lives of their young to stand and fight. So no I am not uncomfortable around you nor do I blame you for what you do or how you live. You all live and try to survive. That's admirable and more than some can say. I blame only Zarkon for what he does. And has done. I will get my revenge someday. And when is do....I will get the others to understand and we will help you in anyway possible. Innocents don't deserve to be hurt because of what Zarkon has done.'

They all stood there shocked watching Lance. It was Josk who acted first. She'd finished with Antok somewhere in his rant and she walked over to him, hugged him, and then grabbed his hand and started to heal the burn and cut.

Aneli walked over next as Lance clenched his teeth at the weird feeling of the magic seeping into his muscle. Aneli walked over and placed a kiss on his head. 'Thank you Lance. I've spent time with you and got to know your playful personality but it really is a diplomat and genius under there that Poreck told us about. I'm glad Maei likes you so much. And I hope that once this is all over you come and see her again. And maybe meet my mate. He's been jealous that he's busy and wasn't here to see you.'

Lance smiled and grabbed her hand, 'Im glad I met you both as well. It's been so long since I was around a child let alone one that looked so much like my daughter. I love seeing that there is still happiness in small corners of the universe. Even with all Zarkon has done he hasn't destroyed hope. And happiness. And your daughter is a bundle of happiness. Isn't that right little lion?' He tapped her on the nose and she giggled. 

He smiled as Poreck came up to him and touched his shoulder as well. Antok spoke to Kolivan in a small voice and then Kolivan started to come towards Lance as well. 

Kolivan kneeled in front of Lance so they were roughly eye level. 

'Lance what you say makes us all shocked because no else thinks that way. They all blame us for not standing up and fighting our own leader. To know that you accept us for our fears and understand in a way no one else does is why the people here love you so much. And I've talked to them and listened to them. Yes I know Altean technology. Have studied every little piece I can get my hands on. What part of your lion is damaged?'

Lance looked at Kolivan and felt with Blue. As the paladin of able he could test loyalty. It wasn't something he'd ever tell the other paladins....well okay maybe he would but testing someone's loyalty with Blue was rude and invasive. Lance would do it though. 

He sent out quintessence. Let us seep into Kolivan's hands and legs. Let it creep ever deeper. It drained into the man. The deeper it went the better Lance could feel his truths. And as Lance got to his soul the very core of his quintessence he could feel it. 

Kolivan was a man of his word. He was loyal to all and he would keep his secret from all. This was the kind of man marmora had been. Caring, loyal, and tough. 

Lance slowly leached his magic away. He made sure to keep a steady pace so as not to rip Kolivan and injure his own self. Magic was finicky and you always came out gently. Otherwise there was a good chance of your quintessence just ripping through their flesh like an arrow being removed. When Lance finally was finished with the test he opened his eyes and smiled big at Kolivan. 

'It's the communicator. I haven't had any time to talk to my team. They don't even know if I'm alive. I'm sure they're very worried.'

Kolivan nodded, 'Yes not being in touch with your team is very worrisome. Especially if it's one of the important team mates. I believe I can fix it. I looked and played with many Altean radios and other to get a hang of their tech, it's fascinating how far along your tech was all those years ago.'

Lance nodded, 'Yes we loved inventing and building as a species. Anyone who could invent was given the ability. We enjoyed new idea and new in general.'

Kolivan nodded, 'As much as I want to talk on end about your culture and I hope to someday do so. There is one thing that I have failed to tell you so far. I am the leader of The Blade of Marmora.' 

Lance snorted, 'Oh Marmora really. When I told him to make a secret orginization based on defeating Zarkon I didn't think he'd name it after himself. But I kind of figured what with Antok not taking of his helmet. Yes it keeps his head safe but it's not needed in the healers cabin. Plus I helped him start it. But seeing how secretive you are now.......it must mean you've expanded and become a resistance. That was always Marmora's dream.'

Poreck snorted, 'That was always his dream indeed. I remember when you first came here and after you'd healed. He was so excited to fight you and then he did. You knocked him to the floor in less than a minute. The shock on his face was wonderful.'

Lance laughed as Josk let go of his hand. He flexed it making sure it was alright, 'Yes it was hilarious. He never gave up either. He then asked me to train him and at the time I had nothing to do so sure enough he became my student.'

Kolivan nodded, 'Any who enters the Blade is told about the brave man who even when it looked hopeless still fought for what was right. All new initiates are told it. It was because Marmora apparently believed that if you were told about someone who gave up everything - the right kind of person would be inspired by it.'

Lance nodded. 'Alright now it's getting late and with how far away Blue is we probably shouldn't go and try and fix her now. I waited thousands of years for a new team I think they can wait another day and a half for me. Also Kolivan I'd like to ask you something tomorrow, we can talk about as you're looking at Blue's problems.'

Kolivan nodded, 'Antok will stay here under the healers watchful eyes and Poreck will also keep an eye. I'll go to my house and stay the night. My mate would probably like to see me. And my young as well.'

Lance smiled, 'Go friend. See to your young and mate. Which I'd be honored to meet if you so approved. Just not today. Go enjoy the evening. Blue is happy to wait.'

Blue purred in his head and sent that purr to Kolivan as well. His eyes widened before he nodded. He turned to Antok, 'Stay strong my brother.'

Antok nodded and Kolivan left the room. 

Poreck went to say something but Aneli beat him to it, 'No, no more talking. Lance needs rest. I can see him already swaying from the healing and everything else. He wasn't technically all the way healed today. So no more conversation. He will be coming with Maei and I to his cabin. And you will keep Antok company. No excuses and no buts.'

She beckoned Lance and left the room. Lance turned to the other two. Poreck' eyes were wide probably because this galrans woman had just shushed and ordered an elder around.'Remind you of your mother Poreck?'

Poreck choked on air and opened his mouth to speak. 

'Lance!'

They all jumped, 'Maybe next time Poreck for now bye!'

Lance left the room quickly catching up with Aneli. She was definitely a mother. Only mothers could scare them all with that demanding voice. 

She took him back to his cabin. And made him get in bed. He had food and tea on the nightstand again. 

She kissed him on the forehead, 'Thank you again Lance for accepting us. And children like my daughter. Some look at her funny for being a halfbreed and it hurts me to know she'll have to deal with that. You are kind and gentle and I'd be so proud to call you my son if I could. But you rest, you'll be safe tonight.'

Lance smiled, 'You remind me of both my mothers and I'd love you to call you mum if I wasn't so old. But I will never hate anyone for something they cannot help. Now go to your home. Enjoy your evening, I'll be fine alone.'

Aneli scoffed as Maei reached for Lance. 'First of all my home is quiet with my husband being away and Maei used to love sleeping in the bed with her father if you don't mind could she stay with you? There's another bed over on the other side of the room I can sleep in. But she wants you.'

Lance watched as Maei did indeed reach straight for him. He yawned, 'Alright Maei come here little one.' He reached over and let her lay beside him on the bed. As he moved to give her more space she pushed the sheets and cover out of the way and spun around before plopping by his chest. 

She scooted closer and when she was against his chest she nuzzled his chin and started purring as she went right to sleep. 

He curled around her and smiled. It felt great to cuddle a child again. To love a child again. He'd missed this. And he knew it'd hurt when he had to leave. But he promised he'd come back to find her again. 

He fell asleep already planning his return. 

Aneli watched her daughter cuddle with the Blue Paladin. He had been through so much pain and yet he didn't let it cloud his actions. He'd been betrayed beaten and was older than all of them combined and yet he still joked and acted like a child. He was a contradiction. Wise and old yet young and playful. But how she had grown to love him. He was just too child like for her not to fall for this man. Not romantically. But as a mother she'd already adopted him. 

She smiled one last time at the two before she went to the other bed. She hoped that they could fix his lion tomorrow. As much as he'd acted aloof about it he was obviously worried for his teammates. She wanted him to be happy. 

She could only hope that the next time he came back here. It was was when her daughter was free. And Lance was free as well. 

___________________  
Pidge was at her control center trying to find Lance. She needed her older brother back. He might be Altean and not exactly who he said he was in the beginning he was still her older brother. 

She needed to find af least one of her siblings. 

Her eyes dropped a little as she shook her head. 'Have to stay awake. I will find you Lance.'

It was at that moment that Keith walked in. 'Pidge.......'

He was about to say something when he saw the bags under Pidge's eyes. The way she read hunched over the controls. And she looked just absolutely exhausted. 

'Alright Pidge, I came to apologize but it's time you get some sleep.'

She jerked to Keith and snarled, 'No, I'm gonna find him! He's important to us and he needs to be here.'

Keith was shocked for a minute, 'Yes Pidge he is important. He keeps us balanced but I know Lance. And he wouldn't want you to be neglecting yourself to find him. And you and I both know it. Lance is like a mother hen when it comes to our health. Come on, you'll get a little rest and then you can come back.'

Keith stood Pidge up she came semi-willingly but as she stood fully her facade started to break. She felt the tears start to track down her face as she leaned into Keith's chest. 'I'm sorry, I can't lose another brother. I can't deal with losing a part of this family again Keith. And I know it's harder on you since you guys are kinda in a relationship type thing but,' she broke off with a sob, 'I can't lose him too.'

Keith stared at her in shock. He wasn't the best with touchy feely stuff. It probably stemmed from how he liked to hide his true emotions but as Pidge tucked herself into his chest to cry he knew he had to help her. He'd never had younger siblings. Maybe a couple when he was younger in the foster system but it wasn't something he avidly remembered. 

And as he looked down at Pidge he wanted to protect his little sister. As he started to talk he hugged her and whispered In her ear, 'We won't lose him. We know Lance. He's smart and has good plans when he needs to. He'll be fine. And he'd be happy if he knew you were sleeping and taking care of yourself. Yes we need Lance and we'll find him. But Pidge we also need you. You're just as important. So let's go get you to bed. Have you eaten anything?'

As she mumbled and he took her back to her room he hoped he was doing the right thing. He knew this was what Lance would want. He wouldn't want them hurting themselves for him. But still as he glanced back at the panel Pidge had up he couldn't help but worry about Lance. 

He hoped wherever Lance was he was okay. Otherwise the people who hurt him would be in a world of hurt. 

\---------------------------  
Lance was awoken by Maei again. 

She was bouncing on his chest squeaking in happiness. He smiled as Aneli came up and grabbed her off his chest. 

'Someday you'll need to teach her a nicer way to wake someone up. I highly doubt her chosen mate will enjoy that.'

She scoffed, 'As protective as I am of my daughter her father is even worse. He has decided she will not be mating to anyone until she is at least a hundred or more.'

Lance laughed, 'That I understand. I vowed my daughter wouldn't mate either. But she was to be married in our culture soon after she died. Her mate was devastated. I found that it doesn't matter what you want. Daughters decide exactly what they want and when they want it.'

She snickered and nodded, 'Maybe he'll figure that out soon. But if not I'm sure she'll teach it to him.'

He agreed as he stood and started to dress. It was in a similar outfit as the day before but it was more pants and less wrap like. He was glad it was blue thought. His favorite color had always been blue. 

He got dressed quickly and went to leave when Aneli shoved the food in his face. 'Eat young man before I feed it to you.'

Lance's eyes widened. 'Young man? I'm thousands of years older than you.'

She scoffed, 'Doesn't mean you're not young at heart and even still you will eat or ill feed you just like I do Maei.'

It was at that moment when Poreck and Kolivan decided to come in. Lance begged Poreck with his eyes to help as Poreck snickered.

'No Lance. This is just like the last time. How is it that you always have someone trying to mother you when you come here?'

Lance answered exasperated, 'I don't know. It's not my fault Marmora's mother was like that with everyone. Maybe it's something in my face but I think I'll be eating now so I don't piss of mama bear here.'

Aneli looked confused, 'Mama bear?' The others looked just as confused. 

Lance sighed, 'An Earth saying. Bears are an earth species that are strong and very protective of their young. So when a mother is extremely protective they call them a mama bear.'

Aneli smirked, 'I like it.'

Lance scoffed, 'Of course you would. I haven't found a mother who doesn't like it. Now Kolivan are you ready to help me with Blue?' Lance said as he finished one of the bread like pieces. 

Kolivan was smiling very slightly. Lance was glad the man wasn't completely stone faced. 

'Yes I'm ready. Do you have the correct tools?'

Lance nodded, 'Yes each of the lions has a tool box with the right tools for fixing them up. Sadly most of us don't know how to use them.'

Kolivan tilted his head to the side, 'Why not?'

Lance shrugged, 'I don't really know. When Zarkon was the leader he was always more focused on good combat training more than learning about our lions.'

Kolivan looked like he wanted to ask more but shrugged, 'Well, let's move to fixing your Lion and you also had a question for me?'

They made their way out of the cabin and into the bright sun. Lance covered his eyes for a moment and they were about to leave when Aneli and Poreck came out. 'Wait brother!'

Lance turned and Poreck smiled, 'I can't follow you. These old bones are getting along. I need to rest them and do my duties anyway. Aneli and Maei will accompany you as well as the one you met -Ankon.'

Ankon walked up and Lance smiled at the man. 

'Alright let us go. Hopefully we'll get my girl fixed today. I can't wait to make sure my team is alright.'

Aneli asked with a smile, 'You sure it's not just Keith you want to check on Lance?'

Lance blushed, 'Its not just Keith. It's everyone Aneli.'

Kolivan and Ankon looked at him but it was Ankon who asked, 'Keith?'

Aneli answered before Lance could, 'Lance's future mate. He's the red paladin.'

Lance blushed harder, 'In far future. At this point it's just a crush. We can't call it anything else yet Aneli. And Kolivan he's the subject of the question I must ask you.'

Aneli and Ankon were confused and Kolivan looked...intrigued. 

'What do you need to ask about Lance? That could pertain to one of the other paladins.' Kolivan asked. 

Lance sighed, 'First please do not say anything about what I'm going to say. Even he doesn't know about this. At least I don't think he does. He seems to not know. Do you all agree?'

They all nodded Aneli more interested than the others. It was obvious she enjoyed gossip. Lance would have to remember to tell her more and keep his own secrets just that - secret. 

'Alright Kolivan have you ever had a Blade on Earth?'

Kolivan edged his eyes away and then sighed, 'Yes we have had many but I don't know what that would have to do with this.'

Lance smirked, 'Well I believe that Keith is half galra.'

He let it sink in as they made their way down the path, he turned when he realized they'd all stopped. 

Kolivan was the first to ask, 'Why do you think that?'

Lance started, 'Its simple. First of all he activated a galra door on an outpost. And I know all the technology is gentetically coded. It was also Zarkon who talked of how Keith fights similar to a Galra. Which thinking back he is just as fierce and hot headed as one. He also has........a blade.'

Kolivan's eyes widened. 

Lance smirked, 'You know exactly what that means. And I think you know who his mother is as well.'

Kolivan growled, 'Yes I do know exactly who she is. But what are you wanting from me and what are you asking for?'

Lance sighed, 'I want you to let him into your Blades when he realizes who he is. It'll be hard for him. And I want to know what he can expect from entering your group. He'll mainly be there just for answers I'm sure, but he deserves to know that part of him. Especially with how I think my sister is going to feel about it.'

Kolivan nodded, 'I understand. His mother is alive. She is still working for us and now I know the truth of where her blade is. I cannot tell you of where she is. She is one of our biggest under cover operatives.'

Lance snorted, 'Well I hope he gets his anger and impulsiveness from his father then.'

Kolivan winced, 'Probably from his mother actually. But I will need to think about it and consult the others but I do not see a problem with helping him come to terms with himself. Many halfbreeds have problems accepting the galra part of them. And we are always alright with new recruits. We can also deal with impulsiveness. We dealt with his mother.'

Lance laughed as they made it to Blue, 'I'm sorry for any frustration she caused and thank you. It means a lot that you'll help him if he passes your tests.'

Kolivan stopped before he made it fully into the spot Blue was standing on, 'Wait how do you know about the test?'

Lanc smiled, 'Who do you think helped Marmora come up with it? Knowledge or death, no one ever dies. But in the end you know their true loyalty. If they refuse to give up what they believe in then they are strong enough to be a Blade of others. If not then the possibility of what that Blade could be forged to be dies. An interesting concept that Marmora and I mulled over for many years before we settled on that. I just never thought it'd get to be so......well known.'

Kolivan grunted as they made their way to Blue, 'True. I don't think anyone who started it did. We have come a long way. And the more galra we integrate the more chance we have to finish this.'

Lance nodded. 'Well one Blue is up and running if you can get your coordinates to us we could come and discuss an alliance. I know my sister might not be the happiest with it but I'd be more than honored to have an alliance with so many wonderfully honorable Blades.'

Kolivan lowered his head in thanks before he turned to Blue. 'How done get in?'

Lance snickered, 'First you must ask her for entry. The lions aren't just machines. They have souls too. Ask and he shall receive.'

Kolivan decided not to ask as he looked up at the giant Blue lion. She wasn't as big as some of the galran ships but on foot she was big. He walked closer to her and as she bent down he slowly lifted his hand to her nose. 'Hello....ah Blue is it? May I come in? I need to fix you so that your Paladin and be you can return to your team. And I'm pretty sure I won't injure myself lol your Paladin.'

A 'Hey!' Was heard from Lance as Blue chuckled into his and Kolivan's head before she opened up for him. 

He stepped in the other following close behind. Kolivan was star struck with allctbe Altean tech around him. He truly enjoyed Altean technology. It had been so far ahead of its time and was even advanced for some planets and civilizations around the universe. He stood back and waited as Lance walked over to the front of the chair. He moved the box of tools a little to make room for Kolivan to work underneath the panel. He'd reattached it the day before, right before Aneli had dragged him from Blue. He undid it again and motioned Kolivan over. 

'Alright here are all the parts I have that Blue directed me to. The tools are here, and,' Lance dug in the pocket like things in the pants he'd put on and finally pulled out the parts, 'here are the parts that I accidentally kept with me.'

Kolivan walked around the pilot chair and slid down to the floor. He l ooked into the control panel glad there was light everywhere in the lion otherwise it'd be hard to see. 

As he looked through the wiring and tubes and gears and connections he noticed where the problems were. 

'I see you already fixed this steam pipe. It's soft instead of hard which is fascinating. Now it looks like all that needs to be fixed is some of the valves. Some of the wire connections. And this part of the 'control board'. Once those are fixed your comms should be running smooth again. As I see you already directed your Paladin to the right materials I'll start fixing you up.'

He felt her agree, 'At least someone understands my technology.'

Lance looked offended, 'Excuse you I know Altean technology.........just only hoverbkes.'

Ankon perked up, 'Did I hear hoverbikes? I love hoverbikes. I wanted to get one and almost did but my mate was afraid I'd injure myself and leave my children and her alone.'

Lance chuckled as Kolivan started to mess with some of the wiring. He cussed in galran when he shocked himself. Aneli made sure he was alright, handing Maei to Lance as he turned to Ankon, 'That I can understand. When my daughter started building bikes for us to ride I was scared to death for her, but thinking back I did take her on rides since she was young. She'd always adored it just like I did. But I built hoverbikes as my daughter did as she got older. They were amazing. Ran smooth, and hovered just high enough that they when you turned you didnt skid. Plus they could go really fast. It was so fun. The freedom you could feel on one. I actually think we might have a couple still in the castle somewhere. It's been a while and they might have been left on Altea and been destroyed but.......they might actually still be there.'

Ankon bounced a little, 'Those sound amazing. I've always loved the freedom of hoverbikes. They're perfect for a little time to yourself. When your team gets here do you think you could show me them if they're still there?'

Lance smiled, 'Sure, I don't mind at all. You guys are great people. I'd love to show you who is protecting you from Zarkon.'

He heard Kolivan scoff and he turned around as Kolivan removed himself from inside the compartment and reached for the last pieces to fix the fried motherboard pieces, 'Yeah alright, to show you the home of some of the protecters of the universe. The other group is the renowned Blade of Marmora. Named after an amazing man who always looked to protect others.'

Lance smiled to Ankon and made his way over to where Kolivan was on the floor, he knelt with Maei in his arms as he watched Kolivan piece the motherboard back together. 

As he stopped Maei from grabbing any important pieces Kolivan stuck the last piece in and clicked it back into place in the compartment. He removed himself and replaced the panel. 

'Alright Lance try and use the communications.'

Lance gave Maei back to her mother and sat in his chair. As he felt Blue rush through him again he started up the panels and went through the screens until he found he communications window. He took a deep breath and set all the settings to on. And as he watched the lights they all suddenly let up bright. He let out a whoop as Blues communications came back online.

He turned to Kolivan, 'Thank you brother, we are indebted to you.'

Kolivan scoffed, 'No you're not. And if you were we'd just ask you for a favor sometime.'

Lance nodded his understanding before turning back to the panel. He smiled as he turned the signal of where he was out to the castle. It wasn't a distress signal - he didn't want them getting the wrong idea. He just couldn't wait to see Keith and the others again. 

As he left Blues cockpit with the others Aneli told him of the celebration they were having for his departure. And all the children who wanted to fight with him. Lance smiled and looked back at Blue as they left sending her his thanks and knowing she was just as excited to see her siblings. 

He couldn't wait to see his team again. 

\------------------------  
Pidge was looking at the screen sad. She wouldn't find anything. Even if she looked. And she knew that bit for some reason she needed to try again. Maybe this time she'd find Lance. 

She just had to check again. She felt better at the very least. She was glad Keith had been there to comfort her. And as weird as it was to think of Keith as good with emotions he had helped her a lot. He definitely made sure she ate. And he'd also made sure she slept the last day and a half almost. 

She sat in her chair and caressed her keyboard and what she called a mouse as she wondered if she should indeed check. If could just lead we to more heartbreak at it finding him. 

But her father had always told her to follow her gut and instincts because they know better than you sometimes. 

So she growled as she gave in and turned on all her windows and screens again. She went through all the conspiracies she'd written down and as she came across one where Lance had somehow turned into mothman and because mothman couldn't be seen or filmed maybe Lance couldn't be scanned. It was then that she realized maybe Keith had been right about how long she'd been awake.

She cleared all the junk and as she looked at the semi sane ideas she decided doing a check for Blue's signal would be the smartest option first. 

She minimized all the extras and brought up the window. She made sure the scanning went as far as possible before she set it on the hunt for Lance. 

Keith walked in right as she started the search, 'Did you sleep enough Pidge?'

She scowled, 'Yes I obviously did. 15 hours is more than enough sleep Keith.'

He hummed as he asked another question, 'Did you eat well midday snack but your breakfast yet?'

She nodded as she watched the scan come up with nothing system after system, 'Yes mother I did. I had two plates of space goo. Thankfully Hunk had good space goo.'

Keith chuckled, 'Yeah it's not a good tasting food there. Thank god for Hunk.'

Keith leaned his head around Pidge's chair, 'Well I'm glad you're taking care of yourself. Lance would be happy you're not wallowing.'

Keith opened his mouth again when suddenly a small alarm went off. Keith closed his eyes as bright light erupted from a siren type thing. 

The light was beyond worse than the sound. And as Pidge cursed in English she did start looking for where to turn it off. 

She finally got it done and Keith shook his head and blinked his eyes before he turned back to her, 'What was that damn alarm?'

She looked st Keith with tears in her eyes. 'We found him Keith! We have a target on the Blue lion!'

Keith whooped as he grabbed the comm and yelled through it, 'Pidge found Lance guys! We're getting our Paladin back!'

Keith turned to the little pulsing dot on some planet. That sky was Lance and Blue. He just knew it. 

And as the others came barreling in excited to get Lance back Keith was hoping that the reason Blue hadn't communicated yet was because of being down and not for anything having happened Lance. 

They all gathered in the control room ready to get their friend back.

\-------------------------------------  
Lance and Blue had made their way back towards the village. Now that comms were working and he's checked to make sure nothing else was broken he decided it was fine for her to move around. 

She decided to stay just outside the village so as not too break anything. 

Lance smiled at Blue and made his way closer to the square when Bewko and Gainen both came up to him. 

He knelt to the ground, 'Yes, what do you need?'

Bewko looked an Gainen and turned to the group of other children behind them before turning back to Lance, 'Could you spar with us? We heard from the adults and Poreck that you were a great warrior. And we want to train with you.'

Gainen nodded beside him and he saw the other kids fidgeting in the back. 

He looked at Poreck who shrugged before he smiled at them, 'Of course I will. I love sparing with others. I haven't had a good spar in a long time. I bet you're all too good for me though.'

The kids giggled as they pulled him more towards where Blue was. It was wider and had more room. 

It was Bewko who started. They both planted their feet and made the renowned honor salute. Before Aneli standing on the sidelines pronounced, 'Start!'

Bewko ran at him and Lance easily dodged. He knelt down to the ground and heard Bewko behind him. He stayed down and let the boy jump on his back. 

He smiled as he felt the boys hands go around his neck. He reached towards Poreck and made fake choking noises. He crumbled to the ground as Bewko released his neck and he reached towards Aneli, 'Aneli make sure my team remembers me as great. Say I was killed by a monster and not such a strong boy. Make sure they find a good Paladin for Blue. She'll need someone great. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to beat someone so good Blue. Goodbye cruel universe.' As the last word came out he unceremoniously went limp. His tongue sticking out as well. 

He stayed like that for a couple minutes. Until he heard Aneli. 'He's not dead Bewko. He just needs tickled to wake up. Can you and the others wake him up?'

He smiled slightly as he kept pretending. Suddenly he was bombarded by tiny hands tickling him. He opened his eyes and gasped, 'No not the tickles. Those always bring me back to life. Oh no, stop you might send me into attack mode. That's where I tickle little kids sometimes till they can't breathe.'

The children smiled and kept tickling him, 'Ohohoho then I guess you leave me no choice!'

Lance started tickling two of the children. They squealed as he kept changing kids and made sure to tickle a little of all of them. As he tickled them they all fell on top of him. He smiled and laughed with them as they became a giant pile of mostly fluff.

It was then that they all heard the sound of something coming into the atmosphere. 

It was then that Blue stood and roared. Lance smiled, 'Seems like my team is here.'

They all watched as the four other lions came down from the sky. The four other lions landed beside Blue. They lions all looked very excited to see their sister and Lance felt all the lions send their love and happiness that he was okay to him. 

Black thought it was funny that he was covered in little cubs.

He watched as his team came from their lions but his smile fell when they came out guns at the ready. 

He watched as they aimed those guns at the innocents. He understood that some galra were bad. But had his team really never thought there could be good galra? It wasn't too bad until Shiro came up and pointed one of the borrowed Altean blasters at the children on Lance. His hand was also turning purple. 

He yelled at them, 'Get off our friend!'

Lance felt all the children freeze and he could feel the shaking in terror and Lance felt an anger rush over him he hadn't felt in a long time. He also felt it come from the lions. This was not something they consented to. 

Lance was pissed and so were the lion. 

Lance looked at the children and smiled before he stood up the smile falling as he looked at his team. 

He heard Poreck curse behind him........his friend knew exactly how pissed Lance was. He'd seen it happen before. 

Lance stared at his team before he let out a loud, 'What the fuck are you lot doing?!'

His team turned to him as did all the galra in the area.

The team turned and it was Shiro who asked, 'What do you mean Lance? We're saving you from these galrans.'

That was not the right answer. 

'I can't believe you would aim your weapons at innocents. And worse children. You've scared them to death. What is wrong with all of you?'

Shiro growled, 'They're galra.'

Lance laughed, 'And Shiro? What the fuck is wrong with being Galra exactly?'

Shiro looked angry, 'They're monsters.'

Lance scoffed, 'You know what Shiro fuck you. Just because you were treated horribly by a couple of galra doesn't mean they're all bad. Humans have had quite a few bad eggs but you don't blame the whole goddamn race for it. And these poor souls are monsters? Just because they're a certain species. I thought you all might think this way but I hoped you wouldn't. Just because you've met a couple bad ones doesn't mean they are all like that.'

Shiro looked slightly less angry and a little bewildered as he watched the children hiding behind Lance. 

Keith stepped up trying to mediate the damage for once, 'Come on Lance, you understand. Shiro was tortured and imprisoned by galra. His team taken and Pidge's family is missing too. All because of the galra. You just don't understand.'

Lance stared at him in shock. 

He couldn't believe Keith would say that to him. 

'I don't understand? Keith I don't care what you want to believe but I know better than anyone. I watched Zarkon the man I loved like a goddamn brother murder my daughter in front of me! He killed my team and he destroyed my planet and family. He was my brother in everything BUT blood. I watched him tear apart my family and my life and then he almost killed me. You have no right to tell me I don't understand! I understand all too well the cruelty of Zarkon and his men. But that doesn't mean that all galra are like that. Even back then I ever blamed Zarkon's race for what had happened. It wasn't their fault. It's always been Zarkon's. How can you blame people for being too afraid to act against a man who has enough power to kill them with no regrets. How can you blame them for following him because damn it why the fuck would you endanger your children and you loved ones for others. You can NOT blame the people for being afraid to stand up to the dictator when it's them who will have to deal with the consequences if the uprising goes wrong. And I'm disappointed that you all don't understand that. I thought my team knew better.'

Lance turned around and knelt down to the children, 'Im sorry they scared you. I won't let them hurt you alright? How bout we go to the market and get some sweets Poreck's paying.'

'Hey!' 

Lance turned to Poreck, 'Old friend do you really want to deny this adorable youngins something sweet after what they'd been through?'

Poreck glowered at Lance, 'No I don't you damn evil mastermind. You did this before as well. How did you always rope me into paying for others?'

Lance smiled, 'It's because you have a good heart Poreck.'

Lance walked over to Aneli when he saw how she was moving Maei from hip to hip again. 'Want me to carry her for you?'

As he said it Maei started reaching straight for him. Her mother smiled as she glanced at his team who were watchingbut looking very guilty.

'She always wants to see you. I don't know how you do it. She usually doesn't like men other than her father.' She smiled at him before she talked low to him, 'Thank you for defending us and get angry for the children's behalf. It's not often other species stand up for galra and it's good for them to see that not everyone hates them for what they are.'

Lance smiled as he took Maei in his arms, 'Its no problem Aneli. Come join us please. And I will always defend children. They don't deserve that kind of hatred and others should learn what to truly judge. Actions of people not what they are.'

With that he made his way back to the others with Maei and Aneli in tow. He smiled as Maei grabbed his hair and proceeded to curl under his chin. Purring as she fell asleep. He couldn't help but mumble, 'Yep very scary galra right here.'

They made their way deeper into the square and as they worked their way into the middle of square Lance peeked to find his team following albeit with guilty faces but still. At least they understood what they'd done wrong......at least he hoped they did. He couldn't stand the thought of his team not being the good people he though they were. 

He pushed that out of his mind as he made his way with Maei and Aneli towards the children and Poreck. 

Poreck turned as the children were looking at all the sweets in the stand, 'Thank you old friend for standing up for us. I'm surprised it wasn't worse because of what was done to the children.'

Lance snorted, 'My team doesn't know the side of me you did. They know I'm protective but they don't know just how protective I am if innocents and children. I believe they saw it today. And never thank me for doing what's right old friend. Marmora understood just as I do that blaming those who had nothing to do with it is never the answer. I won't let galra as a whole be blamed for what he did. Not as long as I live will anyone around me think of that.' He quieted down as Bewko came to show him what he'd picked out as a candy. And one that he'd picked up for Lance. 

It was a little piece of orange and purple candy that Lance remembered well from his last time here. He'd always loved sweets and Marmora had been the same. 

These little sweet but somehow tart at the same time nuggets of heaven were beyond anything else. As he ate one he thought hard of Marmora and he smiled. It's been a long time since he'd actively thought of his brother. What a wonderful man he'd been. 

Lance turned thanked Bewko and knelt down to him, 'Bewko I need to ask you for a favor. Do you think you can be a strong warrior and carry it out for me?'

Lance could sense multiple eyes on him and he had a feeling it was his team. Well they were in for an undeserved treat. 

'Can you grab eight of those and take them to the other paladins? Two for each of them?'

Bewko looked apprehensive but as he looked at Lance he smiled, 'Okay, but only because a warrior isn't afraid and I wanna be like you when I am older Lance!'

Lance looked shocked as the boy left his side and grabbed more candy and skipped his way over to the team.

He watched as Bewko grabbed PidgeMs hand first and dropped two candies into her palm before moving on to Hunk and then Shiro. It was Keith who was last. He looked slightly nervous as he took his two rom Bewko. They all watched the boy as he demonstrated how to eat the candies the 'right' way. 

Lance smiled but was pulled back by Maei who started reaching for the suckers made specifically for baby galra. It helped sharpen their teeth. 

Lance grabbed the one she wanted and let her have it smiling wide as she started knawing on it. 

He walked over to one of the muscicians of the village and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded before she dragged some of the men behind her over to one of the cabins. 

Lance smiled as Aneli came up to him and Maei. 'What are you doing Lance?'

Lance snickered, 'Beautiul Aneli I'm just livening up this square. You all deserve to let loose after what happened because of my team. So I'm helping. And I need yours as well as Maei's here. So without further adeau I ask you my lady for this dance?'

He bowed as much as he could with Maei on his hip. And with his hand out he waited for Aneli to take it hoping she'd help him get everyone to relax again. 

And sure enough right as she grabbed his hand the music started off and so did Lance. He grabbed Aneli and started to dance. It was complicated at first for him as this certain galra folk song had a complex step sequence to it. But he let Aneli guide him for those parts and let Maei squeal every time they spun around. 

As the song started getting more upbeat he reached and grabbed Ankon pulling him to dance with Aneli as Lance grabbed Josk and started dancing with her. 

He laughed as Maei started to clap her little hands and Josk smiled. He grabbed a couple more before he went for them children as well. 

Gainen was danced with as were Bewko and the other children until he had most of the square laughing and dancing. 

Lance laughed with them when he made it back to Aneli and started dancing with her as well. It was when the whole square was lively and happy again when the song finally ended and they all plopped to the ground with the end of the music. 

Lance smiled as he tried to catch his breath. He watched some of the galra start panting and smiled. Maei clapped her hands and giggles as she watched someone fall down trying to get up v

He smiled as he started to get his breathing under control. He turned to Aneli, 'Would you mind me introducing you and Maei to my team? I need to talk to Ankon but it looks like the man is busy catching his breath.'

Aneli turned to watch his team as Lance stood with Maei in his arms. She knew Lance loved these humans and she forgave them for their actions. While Lance didn't judge them for what other galra did they all knew others usually did and they understood when others did. It was natural. And as she watched the one called Keith stare at Lance with a longing she remembered from her youth she decided she had to get him and Lance at least a little closer before they left. So she nodded to Lance and stood to follow him and Maei over to his team. 

Lance smiled big as he made his way to his team stepping over all the galra still on the ground making sure to miss all tails and other paraphernalia. They finally made it over to the team and they all looked at Lance guiltily. 

Lance sighed, 'Im sorry I burst out but.......you can't subjugate and entire race for the actions of the few. And seeing guns pointed at children......I don't condone that in anyway. Ever. Children are too precious to ever do anything with. You're all still not forgiven but.....I wanted you to meet two beautiul ladies. This is Aneli. She's the best warrior they have here in this village and she's a great mother.' Lance smiled at her as he pinched his side. 'And she's the perfect mother of this little one, Maei,' Lance said as he tickled her and watched her giggle and saw Hunk smile. 

He smirked, he knew Hunk had younger siblings as Lance had both his real sister and his adopted siblings. Hunk moved first and waved at her, 'Hi Maei and Aneli, I'm Hunk the yellow Paladin.'

Aneli turned to Lance questioning as to why Hunk hadn't used the salute of warriors and Lance cussed, 'Preita! I forgot. I'm so used to knowing customs of other species I guess I forgot to teach them some of them or even acknowledge that they wouldn't know the salute.'

It was Keith who asked, 'A salute?'

Lance nodded, 'Yes I completely forgot to teach you all this. Anyway the salute is different depending on who you're talking to but ideally it is saluting and honoring the person you're dealing with. And it's especially important in the first time you meet a galra. For warriors it's even more important. It's basically to honor the heart of the warrior in front of you. Galra as a species are very honor driven. The salute is honoring them and their lives basically. It's important to show how seriously you take what is before you. You do a similar salute to people you buy goods or weapons from . It is very important in all dealings if you want to not piss anyone off and have them trust you. The one for the warrior which Aneli is is where you reach with your right hand and clutch the warriors arm, they will clutch yours in turn. You place your left hand over your heart in a fist and recite - 'Brother of a warrior it is good to meet someone with such a strong heart and will. I hope our battles are fruitful in the future.' And the other will repeat it and then you have 'honored' the other as they have honored you and you can continue with regular conversation. And you won't have to do it again with a warrior. You can if you'd like but most do not.'

Hunk proceeded to salute Aneli and the others followed suit Lance repeating when they needed it. One that was done Hunk turned to Maei, he looked to Lance, 'Her name was what again?'

'Maei.' They all started fawning on her but Keith who was finally dragged to say hi to her but the minute she saw Keith she reached right for him. Lance smiled as he whispered, 'Someone I can I'd understand you wanting to hold you. Hold on little one.'

Lance handed her over to Keith and he looked bewildered and scared to death. But as she calmed slightly and just reached up to play with his hair a little Keith smiled a very soft smile and leaned down to rub noses with her. 

Lance's heart skipped a beat at the adorable sight when Lidge piped up, 'How do you know so much Galra politics and customs Lance? I mean I know Zarkon was your friend but from what I've read if Altean history you never learned much about galra politics and the like.'

Lance smirked, 'No I was a great diplomat but I was never the diplomat to the galra homeworld. But the reason I know so much is from the time I lived here.'

All of them let out sounds of shock. 

It was Keith who had the guts to ask, 'You lived here?'

Lance nodded, 'Two thousand years ago I was in a bad situation and Poreck and Marmora pulled me out of it. And I lived with them for almost two hundred years I think.'

Poreck had lumbered over, 'Indeed. It was around two hundred years I believe.maybe some more. If Marmora were still here he'd be able to tell us the exact amount of time.'

Lance laughed, 'He was intensely detail oriented wasn't he? I remember he always knew exact facts while we scrambled to remember.' His laughter turned a little sad, 'I'm saddened that I didn't get to see him again. He was such a great man.'

Poreck nodded, 'He was our best leader. He really protected us with his all. He was first only by a little. You came in a close second Lance. I still can't believe how many times you had to be healed. I remember Marmora yelling at you to be more careful countless times.'

Lance smiled and scratched behind Maei's ear, 'Well I couldn't help it. Still can't. Children are forever precious. And most of the time it was children I got injured for old friend. And don't make me bring up all the things you did as a boy. I remember you being only a little taller than Maei here. You were such a small child.'

Poreck growled and looked down at Lance, 'While I may be old and injured I will bite you Lance. Don't treat me like a child. You know how I've always hated that. And besides I got taller. Now I'm the size of a regular Galra.'

Lance shrugged, 'Whether you'd been small as an adult or not I would still care about you. I watched you grow didn't I?'

The team was laughing quietly at the exchange between them. Keith was staring at the exchange, a little jealous until Maei distracted him trying to get his attention on her. 

Aneli was also in the background and was giggling at the looks Keith was giving Lance and Poreck. So he was as enamored as Lance was. Good. She didn't have much time left with them so she needed to talk to him soon. She'd drag him aside as soon as she could. 

Poreck groaned, 'Yes and you were just as bad as my mother. I swear there isn't a scarier mother out there than you. You are such a mother.'

Lance looked shocked and then smirked, 'Then just call me momma. I will protect children at all costs and you know that. Now where else can we drag my team to show them the ways of Galra. I don't want them to have the same hatred anymore. I refuse to have a team I love be that way. And I don't think any of the lions will let them in until they learn this lesson.'

As they all turned to where the lions were Black nodded her head to confirm what Lance had said. 

As the team looked slightly shocked Lance smiled. Thankful the lions understood what was right better than the team did. They'd learn. Forcefully it would seem. 

Poreck smiled. 'How about the Market? And then the training field?'

Lance laughed, 'Absolutely but let's not make them fight your warriors. As good as Voltron is we aren't that skilled at hand to hand my friend.'

The team looked offended but Lance turned to them, 'Don't even. I know you guys are great but we've been training a month. The warriors here train from the time they can walk. Quiznak some even before then. So don't try and go all gung-ho and try and prove you're better. You'll only fail.'

Poreck nodded, 'Well I'm sure Lance could beat Aneli. She's the top warrior. And I believe she reached Marmora's level but.....she hasn't reached yours yet Lance.'

Lance smiled, 'Ahh, I don't know if I want to be beaten by such a wonderful woman. It just doesn't seem right.'

Aneli walked up and draped her arm down over Lance's shoulder, 'You too scared? I know I'm taller than you are Lance....does that make you afraid to fight me? Is it because I'm a mother? You can't fight a mother because you're too afraid l kick your quiznak?'

Lance smirked, 'Oh, Aneli you don't know what you're doing. I don't want to hurt you especially since you have a little girl to take care of. But if you want to after we show my team the market sure we can fight. If you really want to get beaten in front of your daughter.'

Aneli snorted, 'By something like you? I doubt you'll be able to hurt me little child.'

Lance smiled, 'Believe what you will. Now Poreck could I buy some things at the market please? I saw a couple trinkets that I wanted to get in case.'

Poreck turned to Lance, 'Are you trying to form alliances again?'

Lance tilted his head, and widened his eyes innocently, 'What do you mean, I don't know what you're talking about.'

Poreck hummed in his throat, 'Sure just like you didn't know what Marmora and I were talking about when we watched you buy little gems and somehow on the next planet you used the gems to gain us an alliance because magically the species loved the gems and you also spoke their language. Fluently.'

Lance shrugged, 'I knew the people or at least some of the culture from when I was with the old Voltron team. Since I was a prince I was forced to sit through lesson after lesson of other cultures and languages. While it was annoying it did teach me multiple languages that I still remember since Blue and I used to practice them together. I uploaded the files to her a long time ago so I could always look back in case I forgot.'

Pidge came up beside him, 'So out of curiosity how many languages do you know Lance?'

Lance fidgeted, 'Uhmm really not too many.'

Pidge leveled a dumbfounded stare causing Lance smog sigh, 'Don't freak out. It's about 37 I think. And that's not including some of the Earth languages I learned out of curiosity.'

Poreck shook his head not surprised in anyway as Lance's team all stared at him.

Pidge's eyes were so wide they were almost as big as her glasses as she stammered, 'T...th....thirty s..seven?'

Lance nodded, 'I was set to learn a couple more because after we had all the Voltron team ten thousand years ago we needed a diplomat for it and as a prince I'd been taught so many already they planned on me learning even more for ease of negotiating peace and alliances. And I always loved learning new languages anyway so I was behind it completely. Ah, we're here.'

Lance turned and waved his arms wide, 'Welcome to The Market! Here is where you can buy anything, food, weapons, trinkets, souvenirs, parts, and materials. The best part about these markets is the different things you can try everywhere. Which Poreck do you know of any fruits or good tasting food we could take with us that might not spoil? We are eating.....the goo.'

Poreck paled, 'The stuff the advisor came up with you told us about?' At Lance's nod he shuddered before he thought about it. 'Well, the andorberries can last for quite a while and are sweet you could take armfulls of those. And the nravin fruit lasts forever as long as you don't cut it. It's a little tart but still good. And you could also take some of our fluff boxes. They stay good until you fluff them and then they survive roughly 7 'days'.'

Lance smiled, 'Thank you friend. I was getting oh so tired of food goo.'

Poreck shrugged, 'Anything for you old friend. Now do you wanna take some money and go get those trinkets you were speaking of while I watch your friends?'

Lance nodded, 'Please, I shouldn't be long and once I come back we can go so I can kick Aneli's ass. Now guys please stay with Poreck and do as he says, I don't want you to piss anyone off or offend them. Just stay and behave. Good doggies.' Lance chuckled as the whole team growled at him. 

He left them alone and the team watched as the galra named Poreck and Aneli waved him off before they turned to them like starving wolves eyeing some meet. 

The humans were scared. 

They huddled a little closer to each other as both Poreck and Aneli walked closer. It was Poreck who spoke first, 'Thank you.'

The whole team was shocked but Hunk recovered first, 'Why....exactly are you thanking us. Are you sure it's what you're wanting to so?

 

Poreck and Aneli shared a look before nodding. Poreck continued as he spread his arms to them, 'I thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you've done for Lance. It's amazing the transformation that has happened because of meeting and being around all of you. And we don't blame you for the reaction. While we are angry for what you did we don't blame you. It's roughly the same reaction anywhere. There are very few who judge our actions before other galra they've met, Lance is one of those few but. After seeing him after he's met you having known what he was two thousand years ago......I thank you so much. I remember how broken he was back then. I was only a child for most of his visit here. The time he lived here was our best times. He protected us alongside Marmora and truly cared about each of us. Even then he didn't judge us. And his wounds then were fresher. But he was always sad. Didn't smile often. He would smile later. Marmora and I once I was older did fix that a little with time. But he's jokes and laughed more this time then he ever did then. And I thank you so much for how you've helped make him happy.'

The team stood there shocked and as Shiro tried to wave it off Aneli walked over to Keith and dragged him into the closest cabin. 

He was tense as she dragged him making sure not to trip so he didn't hurt Maei in his arms. 

When they were finally in the cabin and Keith started to talk when Aneli cut him off, 'No, no talking from you. I want to get something off my chest. Especially after seeing the way you were looking at Lance. From the looks I watched you give each other I now see that the feelings Lance has for you are mutual. And you like him just as much.'

Keith blushed up to his ears. 'I....yes. I really like him and being away from him not knowing if he was okay was heartbreaking. I was so afraid I'd lost him. But I haven't told him how I feel, at least not exactly. We've talked slightly but not a lot about it.'

She smiled, 'Well, I'm here to tell you he's absolutely smitten with you. I can tell he adores you. And please,' she said grabbing his left hand that wasn't holding Maei, 'talk to him. Let him know how much you care. After watching him I think he might do it, but I can't be sure of when and if it'll be soon. He needs you to do it first. And it might be scary, I remember how scary it was to tell my mate how much I liked him but you need to tell him. Let him know, he's lost so much. He deserves to gain just as much with you.'

Keith blushed hard, 'But what if he doesn't want me that much? What do I do then?'

Aneli burst out laughing clutching her sides as Keith glared at her while Maei played with his hair. 

She finally gained control of herself but still huffed out laughter in between words, 'Trust me Keith, he does want you that much. I've watched him since he or here. He's been thinking of you nonstop. Don't be so afraid. And don't lose the chance you both have to be happy together, now let's sneak back into the group before they notice we're gone.'

Keith nodded his head still stuck on the fact that Lance thought of him the whole time? It's been the same for Keith mostly. He'd been worried about everyone but Lance had been front and center in his mind and worries. 

He tried to cool his blush as he and Aneli slipped back outside and made their way toward the group. They both slipped in happy that the whole lot of them were distracted by the trinkets in the shop in front of them and not worried about them. 

Poreck noticed though and sent Aneli a knowing smile. He'd wanted to do the exact same thing. But it was better coming from her. He was about to open his mouth when Lance came back smiling wide. 

Poreck stared st him, 'What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?'

Lance shrugged, 'Who's to say? But we should get the sparring ground. I want to kick Aneli's ass before I take Ankon up to show him the hoverbikes that could still be in the castle.'

Pidge and Keith both perked up, 'Hoverbikes? What, where?'

Lance sighed, 'It's a long shot if they're still there. But if they weren't thrown out for one reason or another over time then there should still be some in the bike room.'

Keith almost salivated, 'Will you show me Lance?'

Lance nodded as he spoke, 'Sure, I would love to show you some dark corners we could,' 

'Lance no.'

'But Shirooooo!'

'No Lance. Now the sparring ground?' Shiro said turning his head and attention to Poreck and Aneli. 

Poreck nodded. 'Right this way. It's not too big as we're not a big community but in most galra settlements there are vast training yards. But it should be big enough for these two to fight each other.'

Lance smiled and made his way ahead of the others. Aneli laughed, 'I know you want to see the children Lance but calm yourself.'

Lance shook his head, 'I can't! Bewko and Gainen are both training today. They got to play this morning but it's training time now. I want to cheer them on and make sure Bewko's training has gotten better since I tried to help.'

Poreck shook his head, 'Far be it for me to stop you from watching your prodigies. I remember training with you when I was young. It's grand for children to be trained by heros.'

Lance snorted as he took one of the ties Aneli had found for him and tied his hair into a ponytail. 'I'm not a hero Poreck. I'm just someone who doesn't like seeing others hurt.' Lance turned away and smiled as his team watched the children spar together. Keith was watching the ones with their knives and Lance couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

Shiro was definitely watching the regular sparring as Pidge snuck over to the corner where they were tinkering with weapons. Hunk was watching the ones shooting and Lance turned that way when he saw Bewko aiming at the target, Lance smiled, 'Come on Bewko, remember the pointers. Stance firm, eyes open, grip firm but not tight, relax. He watched as he took a deep breath and as he released it he pulled the trigger. When the shot hit almost on the bullseye of the target Lance let out a whoop. 

'Yeah! That's what I'm talking about Bew!' Bewko turned and on seeing Lance smiled wide. He came running straight to the edge of the blaster training field. 

'Lance! You saw right?'

Lance nodded as he knelt and Bewko threw his little furry arms around him, 'Of course I did! You did amazing. Definitely better. You're gonna be an amazing shooter little buddy!'

Bewko leaned back and rubbed his nose against Lance's, 'Thank you Lance! I'll be come a great shooter just like you!'

Lance nodded, 'I can't wait Bew. You'll become or ally then right?'

Bewko nodded enthusiastically, 'As soon as possible!'

Lance smiled wide, 'Alright, now I gotta go and spar with Aneli.'

Bewko gasped and tugging on Lance's sleeve whispered, 'Don't hurt her or let her hurt you.' He showed his teeth at Lance before running off. 

Lance snickered a little at his reaction. He stood to find his team watching him. 

He blushed, 'Don't say a damn thing. Kids are too adorable okay. Now Aneli,' she smirked at him, 'you ready for this?'

She laughed, 'Oh absolutely. I can't wait to get a real fight. I haven't had one from anyone in a while.'

Lance nodded. Aneli walked over to the instructor for the kids and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and swung to Lance before he nodded. 

'Alright kids, we're ending early so the adults can get in some training. Go home and tell your families you were let off early by tomorrow it'll be the regular time. Goodbye children.'

They all whooped and thanked he teacher with a salute before they all darted off between the paladins and ran out of sight.

The instructor turned to Lance, 'Do you want me to stay here and mediate, I know Aneli doesn't because she likes to beat people up but I wanted to ask you as well.'

Aneli gasped, 'Maron! I do not like beating people up! I just like sparring a great deal!'

Maron laughed, 'Sure. Tell that to the last ten people you sparred and beat so bad one of them had to go and stay at the healers den for a month.'

Aneli growled, 'He deserved it. He made fun of Maei's hair in the middle of the fight. If he didn't want to maimed he shouldn't have opened his mouth.'

Lance and Maron both started laughing. 

Aneli growled louder, 'Stop laughing. It's not funny and if you don't stop I'll hurt you.'

Maron got a hold of himself, 'Sure you would Aneli. You wouldn't hurt anyone that bad unless you were sparring or they were an enemy. Don't lie.'

Lance finally got a hold of himself as well, 'Don't worry Aneli while I find it funny I don't blame you at all. I would have done the same thing for Red. Now Maron it's fine. If she can get a hit on me it won't be that hard I'm sure.'

Maron widened his eyes as Aneli glared at Lance, 'Don't piss her off before you fight her but sure if you'd like. But can I stay and watch?'

Lance shrugged, 'Go ahead. I've never minded people watching my sparring.'

Aneli shrugged as well, 'If you'd like to watch me kick his quiznak sure.'

Lance smiled as he and Aneli made their way to the middle of the sparring ground. He watched as she unbuttoned the edges of her shirt so she could turn and bend without it cutting off circulation. Lance took off the shirt he'd had on. 

Lance looked at Aneli, 'Injuring is okay right? Just no broken bones.'

She nodded, 'Sounds fine, I won't go easy on your face or you either Lance.'

Lance smirked, 'Wouldn't have it any other way, Aneli.'

\-------------------------------  
Keith and the others watched as Lance and Aneli got into position.

Keith was afraid as they'd been saying something and he had a feeling that Lance had told her not to hold back. He trusted Lance but.....he definitely didn't want to see him get hurt.

He also couldn't help but stare at Lance's body just a little. The man was more filled out in his true form and damn did he look fine.

Keith hugged and cuddled Maei as Maron laid his hand on Keith's shoulder, 'Your mate will be fine little one. From his form and what Poreck here has said your mate is fierce and very strong.'

Poreck nodded, 'Yes, if I'm scared for anyone here.....it's definitely Aneli. Not that Lance will hurt her.....much. She has a daughter to take care of so that will change things and he will be easier on her.'

Keith turned his head back to the sparring ground and the two of them. 

He'd watch and he wouldn't try to interfere. He would have faith in Lance. Though the 'mate' thing they all kept saying made his heart race. He assumed from all the theories and things he'd read it was liking being married but more permanent. And........he really liked that idea. 

He just had to make sure Lance lived through this before the damn idiot hurt himself too bad. 

Pidge and the other nodded, 'Yeah, Lance will definitely be able to take her on. And when he comes back Keith you can.....'kiss' it allllll better.'

Shiro growled as Pidge smirked and cackled. 

'Guys it's starting.'

And so they all turned back ready to watch this fight. 

\--------------------------

Lance was ready as he set himself right. 

Aneli did the same and they both placed their fists over their hearts, 'I will fight you with honor. At the count of 10 ticks this fight will begin. Together we will fight and at the end we will still stand together in honor.'

They took their forms back and together counted down from 10 ticks. 

As the las tick passed they both started searching for a weakness in the other. 

It was Aneli who went for Lance first. He expected as much. Galra were very intense and headfirst fighters. 

Lance ducked and slid under her to the other side. She landed lightly on her feet as they turned back towards each other. 

Lance kept looking for her weakness. But he knew he couldn't just search for that he also needed to attack back. 

He leaped forward and punched at her face, she blocked it quickly and he jerked her hand down flipping her over his back quickly she was thrown down and would've been winded if she hadn't rolled with it and lances on her hands and feet. 

Lance smirked as she tensed her muscles and he knew she was about to lunge at him. 

She lunged pushing all her strength into it and he let her latch onto him as he let himself fall to the ground twisting himself and dragging her onto the ground. He landed ontop of her and she growled as she threw him off. 

He landed on his feet and turned to her as she stranded up tall and set herself into position again. He watched as she crept closer. 

She got closer and started throwing punches as him. He blocked a punch as she tried to drag his arm behind him he sent his own punch at her. She bent down using her other hand to scrape her claws down his left cheek and neck. 

He groaned as he let her go and ducked her next punch letting his knees take his weight down to the ground. He swept his left leg under hers. She fell as well using her hands to catch her and as he threw his own punch she shrunk back just enough for it to hit her cheek with half its force. 

She yelled as it sent her backward. 

She stood quickly despite it and Lance did the same. They faced each other again as she made her way towards him. 

They traded blows again. He clipped her side as she scratched into his leg. 

He kept getting glancing hits on her sides and arms while she scratched up his legs and arms. 

She got a deep scrape down his chest as he sent another punch at her and this one landed with almost three fourths of his force on her ribs. He heard we growl but it was mixed with a yelp. She slipped and landed on her back and stayed there as he felt the blood drip from the multitude of scratched she'd made on him and she'd also gotten good hits on his ribs as well. He was pretty sure he might have a bruise on his hip from when he slipped and fallen. 

He let his body melt to the ground where one of his legs was bent up and he other was out. 

He turned to Aneli, 'You good?'

She took a breath and it sounded strained, 'Yes, you obviously won but I think you bruised at least one of my ribs. And I also think my cheek is even more purple now.'

He laughed, 'That was fun though. It's been a long while since I had such a fun sparring.'

She let out her breath and winced, 'Yeah, its been a long time for me as well. It's nice. But, we're both definitely gonna need a healer.'

Lance nodded, 'Very true. Especially since you have a daughter who you need to carry which means on your side with the bruised ribs and carrying anything with bruised ribs is not fun.'

Lance turned his head to the group that was standing on the side they all looked a little shocked and maybe even a little frozen. 

Except Poreck who was already walking their way with healers. 

Lance laughed, 'Well Poreck, you knew what was gonna happen huh?'

Poreck snorted, 'I've lived with both of you idiots. I know what happens when you fight. Let alone when you would fight against each other. I had them ready for when you were finished.'

Lance nodded, 'Hello Josk. How are you today?'

She shook her head, 'Obviously better than you. Again. You must stop doing this.'

Lance nodded as he looked at Poreck, 'Before my team snaps out of it and makes their way over are Kolivan and Antok gone?'

Poreck gave the slightest of nods as Maron and the others made their way over.

Maron was in awe, 'Wow, I've never seen anyone beat Aneli and that well too! It was amazing! I would love to have you give the children lessons. But I know you must leave soon. So maybe come back at some point and see us and maybe teach some of us as well?'

Lance snickered, 'Sure Maron. I know I must come back at some point to see Maei and Bewko and Gainen at some point anyway. So I wouldn't mind training you all a little. Also Poreck, since I am leaving soon do you have those communication crystals I lent you back then? For when you'd make contact with someone from Voltron again?'

Poreck nodded as Pidge perked up, 'Communication crystal? Say what now? What can it do?'

'Pidge calm down, there are two connected to each other. You can connect more but it's not usually done with them. You each get one and they're on strings that go around your neck. When the person in the other side is trying to talk to you it'll vibrate and shine. First you prick your finger so it'll only work for the parties pricked. But we will be able to communicate and have an alliance with this outpost while away.'

Pidge was excited, 'Could is at least see one then?'

Lance nodded but grunted when Josk started healing his sides and chest. Keith knelt down with Maei looking slightly angry, 'You idiot. Don't get injured and scare me like that. What would I do if I lost you?'

Lance smiled as he laid his healed hand against Keith's cheek, 'I won't let you lose me alright? This is nothing anyway. I'm only nicked compared to Aneli.'

Keith chuckled, 'True, but please. Be more careful. You gotta remain sharp for us.'

Lance smiled as Hunk snorted, 'Yeah buddy, you gotta keep your sword nice and ready for Keith.'

Pidge cackled as Shiro whined, 'You too Hunk? Why?!'

Lance smiled as he sat up and ruffled Maei's hair and scratched behind her ears. He turned to Aneli letting her up since the healer had finished with her as well. 

He grabbed Maei out of Keith's arms and handed her to Aneli, and watched as Maei yawned showing her teeth before she laid down on her mother's chest and dozed. 

Lance watched the whole team smile at her, 'There it is guys.'

They all looked at him, 'You don't see them as anything different than we are. You smile at her because you've noticed that she's a kid just like any other. Maybe a little furrier than you're used to but you're alright with it. I'm glad. Especially since I'm gonna need allies against Allura when I take Ankon onto the ship.'

They all looked shocked before they looked at the galra around them and Shiro said, 'Yeah, Zarkon did a lot to me and I guess I just couldn't disconnect it with what I knew but now I've seen them all smile and dance and the children. They're all just regular people and families. And it's not their fault what he and his generals have done.'

Lance nodded as the others did. And he felt the lions reopen their bonds with the other paladins and send out their happiness that they'd all learned their lesson. 

'Alright Aneli take Maei home. She needs rest and I'll come see her and say goodbye to you both once Ankon and I are done playing around with the hoverbikes if they're still there.'

She nodded giving him a side hug, 'We'll be waiting to say goodbye Lance.'

She left and Maron said his goodbyes as well. Poreck nodded to them, 'Ill escorted you back to the cabin Lance stayed in. That's where Ankon is waiting.'

Lance and the team made their way behind Poreck as Pidge asked Lance, 'Hoverbikes! Can I come too?'

The other chimed in too and as they got to the cabin and Keith saw Ankon Lance watched Keith glare at him. 

It was even better when Keith snuck over and grabbed a hold of Lance's hand. Lance eyes widened as Keith looked at him while blushing. 

He smiled and squeezed before he threaded their fingers together as they made their way to the lions with Ankon in tow. I 

'So I'm gonna take everyone to where it used to be. There might not be any hoverbikes. I mean, it has been a long time. I'm hoping there are though.'

 

They made their way towards the lions quickly, 'Hey Shiro could you take Red with you? I want to ride with Lance and Ankon.'

Pidge snorted and whispered to Hunk who snorted as well, 'Ot3 doesn't work, not for this one. But good try.'

Shiro looked at them, 'I don't want to know but sure Keith.'

Shiro made his way to Black as the others got in theirs as well. 

Lance turned to Poreck, 'Ill come back down when I bring Ankon and say goodbye then. I still don't think it'll be enough to gear myself up for another goodbye.'

Poreck nodded, 'We'll do it then. I'll stay out of the way of you using the hoverbikes if you do fine them just away from the village please. I'll wait to see you again until you come to say your goodbyes friend.'

With that Lance, Keith, and Ankon made their way into Blue who was much happier now that he was healed and back in her care. 

Lance smiled as he released Keith's hold and made his way into the cockpit and into his chair. 

'You're all fixed now girl. You wanna show Ankon what you can do?'

He felt her growl her approval as he turned, 'You might want to hold on to something. She's gonna go fast.' As he turned he mumbled 'gotta go fast'. 

Keith groaned as he grabbed onto the chair and Ankon did the same, 'No, I refuse to let you meme like Pidge. Please, I don't know if I can take it from both of you.'

Lance smirked, 'Oh, you did not just tell me one of your weaknesses?'

Keith's eyes widened, 'Shit.'

Lance laughed as he and Blue flowed straight off the ground and Blue burst as fast as she could to the castle. Lance was laughing as it was happening. Both Blue and him always missed flying like this. As he looked at Keith smiling he was glad he could watch him smile as well. 

They really needed to talk soon, Lance hoped it went better than other talks he'd had like it. 

But he focused back on flying before he ran Blue into anything. 

Ankon gasped as he saw the ship. 

'Cool isn't it? It was always one of our greatest weapons beside the lions we built. It's got so many rooms. It does have more than the others believe. But it wasn't the actual castle of Altea so it's not quite that big. The original castle was so much bigger. Not that this one isn't huge. I really hope those hoverbikes are here. It's been so long.'

Ankon smiled, 'I hope they're fast. I haven't had a good ride on one in a long time. We don't have a lot on this outpost but the basics and even if we did I highly doubt we'd have enough for a hoverbike.'

Lance nodded, 'They were big back then as well. Very expensive which was why I built my first one and then my daughter built one for me and one for herself. I wasn't trully expecting that and they were perfect.'

Lance decided to be quiet before he started to cry but turned his head as he felt a hand on his arm. Keith was smiling at him. 'You okay?'

Lance was touched hat Keith would ask. He nodded as he landed Blue in her hangar. They all left Blue with Lance caressing her nose before they left and made their way to the Bridge. 

Lance didn't want to because of Allura but that was where the corridor to the room was. Sadly. 

He whispered to Ankon as they made their way there, 'So Ankon my sister may act like my team did except worse. She hasn't accepted anything and has blamed all Galra for what was done to our family and world. And it might result in a screaming match between us. But know that now the team will now back you and others like you. You're not alone here against her.' 

Ankon nodded, 'Im glad that you are a part of Voltron Lance. Without you I highly doubt they would become so open and kind. Lead on. I can deal with anything that comes, I am a warrior.'

Lance nodded his head and smiled when Keith grabbed his hand and they made their way onto the Bridge and sure enough Allura was there along with Coran. As were Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. Lance was glad they were there for backup. 

He forced a smile, 'Hey Allura, how are you?'

She turned to him happy, 'Lance I'm so glad you're...'

She cut off as she finally noticed Ankon behind Lance. 'Lance what the quiznak is a Galra doing on this ship?'

'He's a friend of mine. He's here to find the old hoverbikes and have some fun if they are indeed still on the ship.'

Allura scowled, 'Galra aren't our friends Lance. They're monsters.'

'And how exactly are they monsters Allura?'

'They destroyed our world, our people, and our father!' she growled out. 

Lance shook his head, 'No Allura, that was Zarkon and his underlings not the Galra. He's the one who did it.'

She was getting angrier now and Lance could only sigh softly to himself as she rambled, 'No the Galra take and they kill. They destroyed everything we cared about. The citizens are the ones who fight for their emporer.'

Lance's face became cloaked in sadness that she truly couldn't understand yet, 'Allura. I love you. I do. But here you are wrong. Yes the Galra citizens have fought under Zarkon's banner. But they did it to save themselves and their families. You cannot blame people who live under a dictator when they try to save their own skins and that of their families.'

Allura turned to the team, 'Help me make him see how we shouldn't trust the galra. Come on! They're monsters right? Shiro?'

They all turned away as Shiro walked up to her, 'Allura, I wanted to hate the Galra too. I needed to. I wanted to blame them for our situation for the trouble I have sleeping and for everything bad that has happened since Kerberos. But....after being on that planet down there and seeing the way they act and their lives. They're so much like we are. They live and they love. They are normal. They may sometimes look after themselves over others but I can't blame them for that as a lot of humans have done the exact same thing. I understand needing to hold on to hatred and blame someone but......you have to let it to go. We will need alliances like the one Lance is making with this group of Galra.'

'And another group later. When things settle a little more.'

Shiro sent Lance a 'not the time' look before he continued, 'But Allura, you can't let the hate brew inside you. As much as I understand it's not healthy for you or for us. We need to keep open minds as Voltron. We protect all innocents. We don't get to pick and choose.'

'But.....' she cut off as Coran came up behind her. 

He turned to Lance, 'Ill take her to her room I'm proud of the man you've become Lance. Now go and find those hoverbikes. I do think there are still some still in the bike room.'

Lance smiled a thank you as Coran lead her out of the room. He turned to the others, 'Thank you. Now let's go and look for those bikes.'

They made their way into the corridor that led to the room and Lance looked at each room as they went. 

'So what of these rooms do you use?' Ankon asked. 

Lance sighed, 'Not many actually. When this castle was first built it was made for the Paladins and their lions and any attendants they had. But it was also built to contain some engineers to work on the lions for repairs, a couple to work on the castles and a few chefs to few the paladins. But there was also room made for any refugees we managed to take in.'

Ankon hummed, 'So it wasn't the main castle as you said before?''

Lance snorted, 'Oh no, the main castle was.......grand I guess? It was so big. It was easily 4 times the size of this castle and that's in square footage and not even counting the gardens and archery range. Or the stables and paddocks. We also had some yelmurs and other livestock. We liked to integrate with our people even if we were a lot more opulent.'

Ankon frowned, 'Very strange. Zarkon had never been integrated with his people.'

Lance tutted him, 'Actually that's not true. Ten thousand years ago he was actually very integrated. He'd actually spend days in the town and giving help to his people. Trying to figure out the areas they needed the most reform before he tried to fix it.'

Ankon's eyes widened, 'Really?'

Lance nodded as he got lost in thought, 'He was a.....different man back then.'

He stopped suddenly when he realized the door was the one he'd just passed. 'Oops almost missed it.'

He smiled as he laid his hand against the panel and as the doors opened. The lights popped on and Lance's smile fell slightly at the first thing he laid eyes on. 

Tears formed in his eyes and some tears slipped down his cheeks as he couldn't handle the feelings of what he was seeing. 

In front of him in the light of the room the first two hoverbikes were the ones his daughter had made for him and her. And what good condition they were in as well. They looked almost new and he felt his chest ache at the lose he felt. 

'Lance?' He turned at the voice he heard mutter his name. It was Keith. 

'You okay?'

Lance shook his head as he made his way to the two bikes. He laid his hands on them and sniffles, 'These are the bikes Red made her and I. I.....I can't believe they're still here.'

Lance loved his memories of Red. He really did, his daughter had been the light of his life but.....it still hurt to remember the little things that he would forget. He felt Keith come up behind him and hug him. The rest of the team placed their hands on him and Ankon patted his head. When Lance loomed up a little bewildered he chuckled, 'Something we do to our young when they feel bad. It makes them feel safe again.'

Lance nodded remembering something similar to that. He wiped his tears and stood up, 'Thank you guys. Now who wants to race?'

Lance turned to look at the room and found three other bikes looking brandspanking new and all a certain color as the theme. One for each Paladin. 

He walked closer and was looking at the seats when he saw it. Sure enough her name was carved into the seat. 

He turned to the others and smiled, 'Looks like she also left you guys some gifts. You each get a bike. Lance walked a little farther back to find another hoverbike that he and Red had both worked on. It was simple but just as cool as the others and a nice purple color. 

'Ankon this ones yours. It's gonna be fast.'

He made his way to the red and blue ones in the front of the room and grabbed Keith's hand guiding it to the red bike, 'And this ones yours Keith. I know it's what Red would have wanted.'

Keith nodded and leaned up to sneak a kiss on Lance's lips. 'I can't wait to race you Lance. And we need to talk as well.'

Lance nodded his head slightly dazed before he sent a message through the system to Coran if he could bring the castle closer to the ground so they could get out without hurting themselves with falling. 

Coran replied affirmative as the castle December semi quickly towards the planet. 

When Coran sent them the okay to make their way out the 'hangar' doors Lance let them all know starting his bike and darting out the door laughing as he landed on the ground and he heard the thump of the others behind him. 

He coaxed us faster as the others caught up and they all set out for first place. 

As they laughed including Ankon, Lance was glad he'd made the decision to do this with all of them. 

As Keith bumped into his bike he gasped and jerked his bike forward even faster. He'd win against them all. He was the champion of hoverbike racing. And he wouldn't let anyone beat him. 

\----------------------  
Lance made his way back down with Ankon in tow. It's been interesting getting the bikes back onto the ship but once that was done he knew he had to say goodbye and he didn't want to. 

He'd only been back for a few days but he still would miss the homey feel of it and the people he'd met. He promised himself he'd come back every once in a while to see them all. 

He smiled as Ankon railed about the hoverbike that he'd claimed as his and Lance was happy to have conversation. It was nice. 

He set Blue down gently and saluted Ankon, 'Until next we meet brother. I'll miss you greatly. I look forward to the next time we meet.'

Ankon did the same before they hugged each other. He was glad that he'd made another friend from this planet. It was good to have strong allies. 

They parted ways as Lance made his way to Poreck's home. As he walked contemplating his time here he waved to all the galra of and about, and he was glad he'd asked the others, Keith mainly, to stay back.

He needed to do this alone. He knocked on Poreck's door and when it was opened and Lance saw him he smiled sadly. 

They both threw honor and the salute out the window as they hugged each other tightly. Poreck was crying, 'Don't did out there alright? You must protect us all as you do.'

Lance nodded, I'm gonna miss you friend but I'll come back as often as I can. And I'll continue to fight and protect under our love for others. You and Marmora are always in my heart and soul.'

Poreck nodded. 'You should go say goodbye to Maei and Aneli quickly. I know I can't take anymore if this. I'll break down and my mate doesn't need to see that. Go, and be safe Lance.'

He nodded as he made his way to Aneli's. On the way there Bewko and Gainen stopped him. 

'Are you leaving Lance?' Bewko spoke looking up at Lance through his furry bangs. 

'Yes I am. I gotta go protect the universe.'

The children started to cry, 'A..a...alright Lance. I will really miss you!' Bewko stuttered as he threw his arms around Lance's throat. 

Lance chuckled as Gainen did the same, 'Yes I gotta go but don't worry,' he pulled back and wiped their tears away, 'I will be back. I promise. I plan to come back and mess with Aneli and Poreck some more! So be ready for that, and don't be sad. Train more and when you're old enough you can train with me.'

They both nodded before bounding off, most likely to tell the other children until it became well known that they'd all train with him if they practiced. 

He smiled at them, he couldn't believe how attached he'd become to them in such a short time. But he had an even bigger attachment he had to say goodbye to.'

He knocked on Aneli's door as he fidgeted 

He could t believe he was so nervous to say goodbye. 

She opened it with Maei on her hip and as she looked at his face she smiled before dragging him into the living room. They sat in the couch as Aneli put Maei in his arms. 

She was so happy as she hugged Lance. He cradled her as he looked at Maei who had tears in her eyes. 

'Quiznak it feels like letting someone so important to me slip away. I'm gonna miss you Lance and so is Maei. You're like a son despite the constant flirting. You're important to me Lance. You can't die, you understand me? You better live and come back here. Maei's gonna need her god brother. 

Lance nodded as he snuggled Maei and Aneli joined in as they all snuggled. Lance smiled glad he'd found another mother figure. He would miss these two the most and as Aneli pulled back Lance did as well, brushing noses with Maei for the last time in a while.

'I have to leave little one, behave and don't cause too much trouble. You're mom doesn't need the stress. I love you both. And I will be sure to bring myself back to see you both. I'm definitely gonna miss you as well.'

They hugged one last time before Lance handed Maei back to Aneli and smiled, 'Ill see you as soon as I can Aneli. Tell Maei that it'll only e a little bit before i make sure I come back. I couldn't leave you guys anyway. 

He pushed himself outside of the cabin and smiled sadly as he made his way to Blue again. He would miss everyone here and that sunk in as he waved good bye to all of them from inside Blue. They seemed so small when you realize that the paladins task is to save the whole universe and not just one planet. 

Lance was sad but also happy as he and Blue made their way back to the castle. He would come back. And hopefully when he did they'd have at least some little bit of good news of their fight against Zarkon. 

He was happy that there were other settlements like this one all over the galra empire. He couldn't stop thinking of Maei as he flew Blue back to the castle. 

He couldn't wait for his next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support. And I love you all!
> 
> Read these beautiful fics:  
> Black to Blue - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9630881/chapters/21759365  
> Black paladin Lance - but also Blue Paladin Lance   
> It's beautiful Shance and it gives so much good  
> Just read it, it's soooooo worth it
> 
> familiar -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8355706/chapters/19140451  
> Altean Lance  
> One of the first few  
> And it's well written and all the characters are just so perfect   
> And Annie does so well with the writing and structuring   
> Plus her ideas are so cool  
> Just go fam
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for all comments and kudos!! It means so much to me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance is to be set......or is it. 
> 
> They leave the planet and go to find the galra who had saved Shiro's life. 
> 
> But what will they find? And will they lose someone in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY IM A HORRIBLE PERSON
> 
> OMG
> 
> I HONESTLY WANT TO HURT MYSELF OMG
> 
> ITS BEEN SO LONG AND IM SO SORRY
> 
> I got my job and so many things have gone down in my personal life mostly shit with my parents and my anxiety and depression getting the better of me and honestly I lost like motivation to write for this 
> 
> And that hurt me omg
> 
> I didn't want to do that to you guys and I'm terrible for it ahhh
> 
> I love you guys so much and have kept getting comments and kudos and that's made me feel so good and I've been trying to write this chap on and off and it wasn't working until tonight I actually had motivation!!!
> 
> BLESS
> 
> And so I finished this chap - it's not long and was going to be longer //honestly I wish it was   
> But I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hangar and it just seemed 
> 
> Well PERFECTLY ANGSTY   
> And you all know how I love my angst
> 
> So here is the chap and hopefully I'll get back in the grove and the next chap won't take as long. I can honestly only hope and I can't promise bc I'm working on a fic for the YOI Big Bang and I am also trying to get another job and stuff 
> 
> So here's to hoping I can motivate myself enough to get you guys another chap quickly!!!

Lance made it to the castle and saw Keith in standing there in his hangar. 

He smiled, while Keith had pissed him off and he was still slightly hurt - he knew he'd been trying to help and calm everything down. Something that Keith very rarely did so he would grudgingly allow it. 

He made his way out of Blue and snickered when he saw Keith doing his constant crossed arms pose. 

He opened his mouth when Keith suddenly lunged. 

Lance's eyes widened as he realized Keith was kissing him. 

It took him all of three second to relax into it. And they were kissing. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith as they deepened the kiss. When Lance knew Keith was running out of breath he pulled back. 

To find that Keith was red as a tomato. Like actually that red. 

He snorted as Keith looked anywhere but him, 'Im....I'm so...ummm...sorry! I....I...I thought I'd lost you....and..and.....it scared me to death.......I can't lose you Lance....not like I lost my parents.'

Lance smiled down at Keith, 'I was worried about you too. I knew you could handle anything but I know how hot headed you are, so I couldn't stop myself from worrying.'

Keith nodded and was about to drag Lance from the room when he stopped for a second. 

'Lance I need to tell you something important....'

Lance nodded and smiled softly letting Keith continue.

'I need to..'

Pidge made her way into the room, 'Alright boys no time for chit chat. As much as I'd love to eavesdrop on whatever Keith is about to say, and I'm pretty sure I know what it is, come on, we need to go see Shiro in the pod.'

Keith groaned, 'Am I ever gonna get to tell him?!'

Pidge snorted, 'Maybe get to it faster you dork. But not right now. I ship you two sure but Shiro. Pod. Now.'

Lance snickered behind Keith as he followed behind Pidge. 

Keith turned and flipped him off. 

Lance bust out laughing but followed behind them to check on Shiro. 

They definitely needed their leader. 

He touched the communicator crystal around his neck. Glad he'd gotten it from Poreck. They were set and could be used at any time now. 

Shiro would be fine and when the time was right Lance would drop the alliance between the Blade and Voltron on the others. 

He would definitely keep in touch with Poreck for when they could meet. 

They would need this alliance, just as they needed each other. 

\------------  
Shiro could feel them inject something into his arm as the three of them stood over him and watched. 

He could feel himself getting drowsy. Maybe they'd kill him quickly and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his arm. Or the reminder of all he'd done to others. The pain would finally stop. 

He didn't want to think about where Sam and Matt were. 

He hoped they weren't dead. But if they were it was his fault. As their captain it's been his duty to lead them back home to safety. Not into captivity by an alien race. 

He hoped Keith was doing alright. He knew he had problems with authority. He hoped he was doing okay. He didn't know how long had passed. It was hard to tell in space. And in a prison ship. Even tired he wished that Keith was okay as well. 

His eyes were falling closed and he heard one of them say they wanted him slightly awake for what came next. 

If he could have sobbed he would have. That bitch Haggar had done enough to him hadn't she? What more did they need to do to him?

His vision started to get cloudy as the tallest of the galra smashed the other two. They were down in a flash and the man rushed over to Shiro's side ripping off the mask and injected him with something else. 

Shiro almost passed out as the galra slapped him. 

'Stay awake! Zarkon has tracked the Blue lion to your planet earth! He will destroy all of you if you don't find it first! We don't have time for you to do this.'

Shiro's head was foggy and his arm ached. Well it wasn't really his arm was it?

He turned the the galra, 'Why are you helping me?'

He growled, 'I'm with the Blade. I'm Ulaz but that's not important right now. Your planet needs you. They need a leader and a fighter. I'll set an explosion as a distraction and I've put coordinates into your arm. When you find the lions come to those coordinates and I will see you there. Go and save your planet.'

With that the galra ran in the opposite direction of Shiro's escape.   
Shiro watched the hallway Ulaz had made his way down. He kind of wanted to go ask the man more questions but it was obvious even to his clouded mind that he needed to get out and now. 

He stumbled his way into the hallway and softly growled as a pain went through his arm. 

God did it ache. And it wasn't even his arm anymore. It was a galra arm. He could remember bits and pieces of when his arm was taken from him. The pain had been horrendous. He rubbed where the tech met his arm. He sometimes could still feel the magic ripping it's way through his arm and bone. It had been agonizing. He shook his head at the memories and reminders. 

None of it mattered. He had to get out and back to earth as quick as possible. They had to know about the invasion. And he had to let Colleen and Katie know. 

And Keith.......Shiro could only hope he was alright. Keith didn't have anyone but Shiro and his family and with the bad feelings between him and them he highly doubted they'd help Keith out. 

He could only hope they had. 

He took a deep breath as he made his way through corridor after corridor following Ulaz's instructions on where to go. 

He paused as he heard footsteps. He jerked behind the wall and waited holding his breath. No sound. 

He sighed in relief when they passed. Making his way into the hallway they were leaving. 

He watched them walk away as he kept going forward. Except he didn't look left. He cursed himself as he banged into it and alerted the guards. 

'Damn it Shirogane. What is wrong with you? Always look both ways damn it!'

He growled and made his way towards the pod. Both guards rushed him, he remembered him and Keith training together and used a move he'd hated. He ducked down and threw him and rushed for the Pod. 

Right as he made it the other bot grabbed him but as it did the explosions Ulaz set went off. It propelled Shiro into the pod. He banged his head against the floor, watching as the sentry was cut in half by the closing doors. 

When he realized he was safe Shiro gave into the pounding of his head. He would sleep for now. 

But he'd get back to his family. Extended family as well.   
\-----------------

Shiro opened his eyes with his head pounding to find his team outside his pod. 

He scowled as the memories of his escape was flowing through his mind. As were the ones from his time in captivity. He knew they'd be bad. But remembering them was hell. 

He hated himself for what he'd done back then and seeing it again it made it worse. 

Either way he knew he needed to find Ulaz and talk to him. Now. 

As the pod open d and he stepped out he turned to Pidge, 'I'm gonna need your help Pidge once I get changed. There are coordinates in my arm that I need you to help me find out where they are.'

The team seemed confused but Pidge nodded. 

Shiro was glad. He knew he'd have to explain but this would be important. 

\-------------------------  
In another part of the universe Porock tried to plead for his life. 

Haggard sneered, 'This isn't you dying. You're getting the honor of defeating Voltron for his majesty. Be proud.'

She smirked as she sent ear quintessence out and watched as the essence of Porock filled the robeast shell up. 

She smiled. 'I will send you to defeat them for me shortly my beauty. You'll make us all proud and I'll get the credit from Zarkon finally. And I will rule finally. At least a little bit. Be a good little robeast and don't send this to wosblay.'

With that she turned on her heel. It was time to send Zarkon searching for the Black Lion. She was so happy to know she was getting to the goal she'd been working toward for so many years. 

The Blue Paladin was a problem. It caused......undue problems for Zarkon and herself. But she'd kill him along with his whole little team. They'd be gone and if possible the lions would be theirs finally.

But finding them was first. She was glad Zarkon listened well to her suggestions. It hadn't always been that way. She could only hope it kept on. 

\--------------------------  
Shiro watched as Pidge looked for the coordinates. 

'I can't find any, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?'

Shiro nodded, 'I know it wasn't. These are memories. Trust me, I'm not just getting crazy memories of something that could be fake. It happened. And after meeting all those galra I wouldn't be surprised at all if there is a group of them that integrate themselves and try to stop them on the down low.'

Lance nodded, 'There is. I won't say much more until I meet this Ulaz but yes they do stuff like that. And I still can't believe you didn't stay in the damn healing pod long enough the first time to heal yourself. Instead you came to get me.'

Shiro looked over at him, 'Well I'm all healed now and it was worth it. You're part of this team and when Pidge let me out for a little to ask me I knew I had to go. We're not gonna abandon you Lance.'

Lance looked to his feet as tears formed in his eyes, and Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and side hugged him. Lance looked at him and the rest of the team. He smiled as he wiped the tears. 

'Thanks guys, and Allura stop with that face. There are good galra. So stop blaming a full race and blame the ones responsible.'

She shook her head, 'But galra aren't trustworthy. They aren't....'

Lance snorted, 'Zarkon was very trustworthy. Until he wasn't. You can't expect everyone to betray you Allura. That's not a good way to live. These could be the nicest galra, you just don't know. I loved Zarkon. He was a brother to me and you remember that. But.......something changed that for him. I know what you lost. I lost just as much. You can't just hate all Galra for what Zarkon does and has ordered people do.'

She growled but didn't get anything out as Pidge gasped, 'I actually found numbers that keep repeating inside the code. Hold on let me figure this out.'

They all watched as Hunk gave Pidge small pointers when she got stuck and they finally discoded it. 

Pidge nodded, 'Sure enough these are coordinates. We should make our way there right?'

Allura tried to stop it but Shiro butted in, 'Yes, we need to go. I've gotta talk to him. I think we all do.'

And with that they made their way to the Bridge. 

Allura grudgingly wormholed them there. 

There were crystals flying everywhere. 

Shiro watched them trying to look for anything, 'Is there anything?'

Coran shook his head, 'No, no signs of life and we can't go too much closer. One hit and the crystals will blast us all the way to wosblay.'

Allura sighed, 'Then we should leave while we have the chance.'

Shiro stopped her, 'No princess. I have a feeling. We need to stay. There's something here I can feel it.'

'We'll stay for only a little bit. But then we're leaving if nothing comes of it.'

\----------------------

Together they sat there waiting for something. 

Shiro watched the crystals wanting something to happen. He wanted to talk to Ulaz, he wanted more answers. He prayed for something. Answers was what he needed. 

He'd been missing the answers for so long that he felt like he needed them now. 

He turned to watch the team sitting in their chairs. Pidge was messing with some code. Hunk was napping. Lance was watching outside as well, as attentive as possible and Keith. 

Well Shiro snickered a little as he watched. He couldn't help it. Keith was looking at Lance like he couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

He was glad Keith cared about someone like that. He didn't deserve to be alone anymore. 

As he was about to walk over and tease Keith, an alarm went off and Coran and Allura yelled, 'There's an intruder in the castle!'

Coran pulled up the feeds from the castle and sure enough there was a galra running through the halls. 

'Paladins go and stop the intruder!' Allura said. 

They all nodded but Lance also added, 'But don't hurt him, I kind of have a feeling. But if it's wrong we're fucked so....'

He couldn't let them know he knew that suit as a Blade. That would come later. But he still wanted them not to hurt him if it was Ulaz. 

The team shrugged and they all nodded as they made their way down. 

\----------------

They each made their way down the hallways with their bayards out. 

Pidge turned the corner and whispered, 'I have my eyes on him! He's here!'

Shiro answered, 'We're all on our way to you position. Try and keep him there.'

Pidge nodded as she stepped forward but she apparently stepped too hard because the galra turned around. 

Seeing her he started running that way. 

She growled as she turned and shot her bayard hook at him. And he flipped away. But when she saw it was on him in some way she couldn't help but whoop it out. 

Until he turned with it in his hand. And he turned and started dragging her with him. 

'I don't have him!!'

'He's dragging Pidge with him!!' Coran let out over the speakers, 'He's on his way to your position Hunk!'

Hunk turned and started shooting when he saw the galra there, 'Hunk!!'

He opened his eyes to find that he'd almost hit Pidge. 

'Hehe my bad!' He raced off after them. 

'And Hunk had failed the team.' Hunk looked at the speakers, 'Coran!!'

'Keith he's coming your way!' As Keith formed a sword with his bayard more of his commentary came in, 'A sword! Can he get him with it?'

The Galra made his way down and Keith came at him but he dodged it. Keith tried to hit him as he followed him, 'He's too fast! Keith can't land a hit!' Keith kept trying but he couldn't land a hit. He swung his sword but the galra pulled his own and as Keith stepped closer he saw the mark on the Blade. He'd know that Mark anywhere. He saw it all the time. And when the galra used his strength to send his bayard away Keith went after him bare handed. 

He tried to go in for the galra to throw Pidge at him. They landed but Keith wasn't done. 

He got back up and tried again only for the galra to throw him away before he turned when eating Shiro's arm purplish itself. He swung his sword as Shiro did the same with his arm. 

They ended with them at each other's throats. It took only a minute for he galra to pull his sword away and step back. Shiro scowled as the galra pulled off his hood and phased his helmet away. Shiro's eyes widened but before he could do anything Allura came in and threw him against the wall, 'Who are you?!'

Shiro tried calming her, 'This is Ulaz! The galra who saved me!'

It wasn't fixing it and Lance walked up and pulled Allura away, 'Allura. Leave him be now. We know why he was here now, no need to get so rough with him.'

Ulaz gasped and Lance turned to him as he went down on one knee. Lance squeaked a little as all the others looked shocked. 

'Blade it is truly an honor to meet you. I've heard stories from our elders and others. But......I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. It's a giant honor to meet you.'

Lance waved his hands, 'No, it's okay. Let's go to one of the lounges and talk all together before my sister here injures you.'

Ulaz nodded while he stood. 

Lance was the first to be on his way with Ulaz following. The others stil dumbstruck took a minute more before they finally followed after the two. 

It was weird what had just happened and they all wanted answers. 

\--------------------

They were in the room when Allura pulled out cuffs for Ulaz's hands and legs. Lance turned, 'No, don't you dare. He's not a prisoner. He's a guest at this point.'

Shiro agreed, 'Yes he's a guest now.'

Hunk turned to Pidge to which she nodded and then he turned to Lance and Ulaz who were sharing the warrior salute. 

'Alright now that you've saluted and Lance that one salute is for all of us by the way, what the frick frack paddywack diddily smack tic-tac snick snack hick hack heck happened back there. Why did Ulaz here call you Blade? And what exactly does it mean?'

Lance groaned, 'First if all I never asked for that title. Marmora was the one who named me that and even then he only did it to piss me off. Either way Ulaz why don't you explain the base and I'll explain the name? Since while I know a lot from before I don't know all the info about it now.'

Ulaz nodded, 'Of course, Blade.'

Lance groaned but he could swear he saw a smile flicker across Ulaz's face at his groan. 

Before he could ask though Ulaz started off.

'I'm from a society called the Blade of Marmora. It's a rebel group of galra though we do take in other species it's not often. Anyway, we came together to fight Zarkon on a united front. And the older of us taught the rest the skills of staying under the radar and slipping into the ranks. We have agents in Zarkon's ships and fleets. We have driven ourselves farther and farther so we could defeat him. We stand against him and try to fight for the weak and innocents who cannot. We were formed by two warriors, both of which we are named after. They came together to start a small resistance years ago but it became a full rebel group as the years went on. The original founders didn't even expect it to get as spread out as it is. I'm a part of them. Not very high up but I had infiltrated and we put our faith in Shiro here. That our hope would pay off and it has more than we could ever have hoped. We're closer to stopping Zarkon than we thought we could be after so long of trying. Now I am set on this base. I am alone here.'

Pidge looked at him, 'Where? Behind all of this? But we couldn't sense anything?'

Ulaz shook his rad, 'No, in front of it, in a pocket of space.'

Allura looked at the speakers, 'Coran you hearing this?'

'Yes princess and it does seem like there's something here.'

'Head straight for it. Then you'll see what it is.'

Allura shook her head, 'No I don't trust this galra or any of this.'

'If I wanted to kill you Princess I could have already done it.'

She jerked to Ulaz, 'Is that a threat?'

Pidge looked uncomfortable, 'What if your memories are planted Shiro? It could all be fake.'

Hunk cut in, 'Well then they'd have to have a high tech kind of cloaking which....,his hand does have. But they'd also need a way into his brain.......which, they also had. Okay so I don't think this is the smartest decision.'

Shiro turned to her, 'I trust him. He saved me from the galra and he hasn't hurt us. And he's willingly sitting here with us and not hurting us.'

Keith turned to Shiro, 'As much as I want to trust your gut can we really take this risk? It could be a trap.'

Lance turned to Ulaz. 

'Would you mind if I tested your trustworthiness? I feel like they won't believe in you unless we do this. But it is kind of invasive and I don't want to do it without permission. I rarely do it without permission and I've already done it to one of you without permission. May I?'

Ulaz looked at him a second before he nodded.

The others finally noticed Lance kneeling down in front of Ulaz and grabbing his hands. 

'Lance!!' Allura snapped. 

Everyone but Shiro looked truly worried until Black spoke to them. 

It was something they rarely heard. If they had ever. She didn't like speaking like this but that was alright. She'd deal with it for Blue's Paladin. 

Her voice was like music on the wind being brushed past you. It was quiet and loud at the same time. But it was beautiful. 

'Calm children. Lance is using a gift Blue and himself have learned over the years. It's something they could always do but didn't know immediately. It's the same for all of you. You haven't cracked all our secrets or abilities. Blue's is to test loyalty and character. With Lance, together, they can use quintessence to check the very nature of a being's soul. It is a good tool but one that should not be used overly. It is very draining for both if the person isn't good. Now shush, let them focus. If they pull back even slightly too fast it can rip apart flesh. It's a very delicate process.'

They all looked shocked as they watched Lance and Ulaz there. Lance's eyes were closed and his fingers flowed slightly where they touched Ulaz's hands. 

Finally the whitish blue faded and Lance opened his eyes before releasing Ulaz. 

He turned to his team mates and nodded, 'He'd trustworthy. He's also very kind. And very sorry he couldn't save the young from having to fight in this war. And for what all of us have lost.'

Shiro nodded and turned to Allura, 'Let's go in then. I trust Lance and Blue, we'll be safe.'

She sighed before she stated, 'Coran, run the castle straight ahead, slow and steady.'

'Alright, going in slow.' Impact imminent in five, four, three, two, one.' Coran gasped as they were pulled into a stream of space and light.

'What is it Coran?'

'It's amazing, I'll send the feed to the monitors.'

Suddenly the tv showed what was going on outside.

Pidge was in awe, 'Amazing! It's like they're folding space!'

Hunk gasped, 'Its like a space taco, or a space calzone or a space time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Is there a cafeteria here?'

Finally they came out and they weren't in the pocket. It was crazy. 'Welcome to the Blade of Marmora base Thaldycon. Now I must go and send a communication to the leaders that I have made contact with Voltron.'

Lance snorted, 'Kinda already made contact but sure go ahead. I'll go with you.'

Allura turned to Shiro, 'Would you go with them?'

He nodded and was about to speak when Pidge butted in, 'Can I go?! I wanna see how they do the space pocket! Oh and Lance you haven't explained Ulaz calling you a Blade.'

Lance sighed, 'I was hoping you'd forget but fine. So as was said the Blade of Marmora was formed by two warriors. Well, those two warriors were a galra halfbreed named Marmora and myself.'

Pidge's eyes widened, 'Woah, woah, how long ago was this formed?'

Lance smiled, 'Roughly twelve hundred years ago. It started off as just a small thing we put together and it did get bigger the years I was still there but it wasn't anywhere near as big as it is now. Together we came up with many things for the group. The tasks to become a Blade. The fighting style though Marmora always was adamant that it was me who made that up. But we started it when I was on the planet we left. I just didn't expect him to name it after himself. We originally planed for The Blade. And he did like that name. I for one didn't like it much.'

Keith was he one who asked, 'Why?'

Lance chuckled, 'Because of the way I fought and how I was always first to come up with plans or the first to speak in an alliance meeting Marmora always told me I was 'sharp'. So after a little I became a 'Blade'. But once we started the group he decided that it would named after me. And all in it would be known as 'blades'. He also teased that he'd make me into a legend known as 'The Blade'. It seems like he did just that.'

Ulaz nodded, 'Oh he did. Now it's usually just a story told to the new recruits but I went into research of your legends. By our stories you were the greatest warrior Marmora had ever known or met. You were also the kindest to all no matter their species. You were what we all were told to strive for. The original Blade was kind to all until they gave a reason to not be trusted. You are our greatest hero. You helped form something you didn't have to and you taught them and every generation after, that being kind and not hating someone for something they can't help is the only way to live. And that's why you are The Blade, and why we follow your teachings even now, and I will gladly show my base to.'

Lance smiled and nodded, 'I don't know about being a hero. I just didn't like seeing people hurt. And frankly most of it was Marmora's idea. He wanted to stand up for the people who couldnt stand up for themselves. I just tagged along.'

Hunk came up behind Lance and hugged him, 'I guess you really are a 'sword' Lance. I'm sure Keith won't mind grabbing your 'hilt'.'

Lance gasped as Pidge started cackling. Shiro of course sighed in exhaustion. And Keith got beyond red. 

Lance smiled, 'Well then I'll be glad for Keith to,'. 'LANCE NO!'

It was Keith who had his hand covering Lance's mouth instead of Shiro. Keith's face was very red as were his ears. He whispered, 'Lance please don't make me hurt you. Just no.'

Lance nodded and as Keith let go of his mouth Lance smiled, 'You are but a child. Watch this....succ.'

Pidge squeaked and then started giggling like mad and Lance snickered.

Pidge finally got a hold of herself, 'Thank you for that Lance. I'm so glad I have someone to meme with now.'

Lance snorted, 'No problem. I love memeing and this just gives me more opportunities to do so.'

She smiled as they all made their way to Blue and Red, she was glad she'd have someone to meme with since Matt wasn't here. She would save him. 

\--------------

They made their way out in the lions. Keith controlling Red with Ulaz and Pidge while Lance was behind him with Hunk and Shiro. 

They had the comms open as they came close to the base, that's the gravitational generator that creates the fold of space to hide the station. It was created by a reclusive genius named Slav who's technology helps the Blade of Marmora stay hidden while we work to take down the galra empire. We thought the Empire would bring stability to our people but we learned far too late that a tyrant only wants power not stability.'

They made their way into the base and as Keith watched out the window the others payed attention to what Ulaz was saying, 'We integrate and use knowledge from the inside, if we did so and teamed with Voltron we might stand a chance.'

Hunk turned the info over in his head, 'So you have agents working in there under Zarkon?'

Ulaz turned to face him, 'How do you think you made it out of the last fight? Those shields didnt deactivate themselves, we have people risking their lives just like you.'

Pidge perked up, 'If you have people on the inside could you tell me where my family is? They were taken at the same time as Shiro was.'

'I knew there were other earthling prisoners but I never saw them. I do have galra prisoner records here that I can transmit to your ship.'

Lance tried to get Keith's attention but his eyes were on Ulaz's knife. 

'What is that Blade?'

Ulaz looked at Keith, 'It's a ceremonial blade that everyone of our order is given upon entry into our organization.'

Keith looked up, 'Cool.'

He was about to ask when suddenly the alarms started going off and they all looked to the screens as Ulaz changed them over. Sure enough something was coming. It didn't take long for them to realize it was a robeast. 

'This is bad! Can it see us?'

Ulaz shook his head, 'It shouldn't be able to but if they tracked you here they might have an idea of the base here.'

Lance cursed, 'That's not good. I don't think they could track us but if they've found a way then this base is in big trouble.'

Pidge made a surprised noise, 'Wait, what is it doing?'

They all turned to stare at the screens. Shiro was shocked, 'Ulaz is it......consuming the crystals?'

Ulaz grunted, 'Yes, t seems so. Which is problematic. It might just take this base with them. And then we'd all be blown apart.'

Pidge whistled, 'Well that's not good. I for one don't want to die today. I still have family to find and since we have Lance we found this part of the family. Now the other needs saving but the universe needs it too. So how about we go from Voltron and beat this ass up?'

Lance smiled, 'Well my memester, that's a meme sister. Yes I think we should go beat his ass.'

Shiro smiled, 'Let's go team.'

They all rushed to their lions and made their way out of the base and thankfully Pidge had left a comm with Ulaz, 'Um Ulaz?' Lance started, 'How do we leave the space pocket?'

Ulaz sighed, 'You are all children aren't you. You go straight through. As if there is no 'space pocket' as you call it.'

Lance snorted, 'I never go straight, I'm always bi and because of this forward is the only direction I travel.'

Pidge snorted, 'Oh my god Lance. If only we could do a bi five right now.' 

Lance laughed as they made their way toward the exit of the pocket, 'After the fight would be the best idea. Right now we have a giant quiznaking robeast to defeat.'

Hunk groaned, 'Can't we just stay in the space taco, pocket thing? It wouldnt take us would it?'

Lance sighed, as they stopped for a moment but as they did it consumed more scaultrite and then it shot a strong laser at all the crystals and then started coming straight for the base. 

'Nope sorry Hunk buddy, but it looks like we definitely can't. It's gonna take the base with it we have to move, everyone out of the pocket, even the castle, this base is important to the Blade I'm sure. And since we probably brought this thing here we must protect it.'

They all shot out of the pocket making their way around to the back of the robeast as it turned around they tried to gain its attention. 

Lance shot at it with Keith while the others tried to do anything they could. It opened its mouth and sucked in some of the clusters and once it had swallowed them it blew a blast at them. 

'Woah, everyone alright?' Shiro yelled over the comms. They all relayed a yes. They were fine. 'Guys, I think we need Voltron, form Voltron!'

They came together quickly. It was almost second nature now. Not as quick as Lance's team but they were getting there. 

They were Voltron in the next minute and they dodged another blast from the beast and went in for a hit and tried to slice through it but it didn't work. 

'It's not working guys!'

'We can see that Lance! What are we gonna do?' Pidge yelled. 

Shiro went to answer when Voltron started getting dragged in.

'It's about to vore us!' 

Pidge groaned, 'Of all the things you could have said there. That's what you say. I didn't want to think about that while out in space Lance!'

Lance snickered when Shiro yelled, 'Not the time guys, Lance, Hunk, use thrusters now!'

'Roger!' They both yelled as they let all their lions power into the thrusters. 

They burst away from the Robeast and Shiro decided, 'Break apart guys. It's obvious we can't finish this thing as Voltron. I don't know how we're going to..........'

Shiro cut off as they broke apart. 

Suddenly the base which Ulaz had taken away from the clusters came back. 

'Ulaz what are you doing?!' Shiro burst out. 

'Saving the only hope of the universe. Go, save us all, don't look for the main base until you know how they're tracking you.'

Ulaz went forward as they all screamed at him to stop. 

There was nothing they could do. They were going to lose an ally. 

Lance clenched his teeth at the thought. He hated losing people. Especially people he liked. 

He watched as Ulaz made his way toward the robeast. It opened its mouth and started sucking him in. But before it could fully suck him in Black and Shiro burst forward faster than they had ever seen and pushed Ulaz out of the way. 

Black got sucked into the beast as the team watched. 

Black with Shiro in her disappeared. They couldn't see them. They couldn't connect to them. The comms weren't working. Shiro was gone. 

They all sat there not knowing what to do. 

Shiro was..........was he dead, or something else. 

They'd just lost the head of Voltron. And even worse.................they'd lost their friend. And they had no idea how to stop the thing that had taken him from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is!!!!!
> 
> I HONESTLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. 
> 
> There's a lot of info in this chap and a lot of Pidge and Lance meme/internet trash bonding so I enjoy that 
> 
> And I am eternally sorry for the cliff hangar I'm leaving you on 
> 
> But it's angst and I NEED THAT
> 
>  
> 
> I will be absolutely truthful and say I can't kill Ulaz bc he's one of the galra dads - he will not die on my watch


	16. NOT A CHAPTER IM SO SORRY  BUT IM NOT FINISHED WITH T HIS FIC [ Update!!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello so....  
> it's been a while huh? and god don't I know it.
> 
> UPDATE DOWN BELOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a full year since I last updated this fic and for that I'm so so so so so sorry. I have been thrust into shit and honestly it's pretty shitty rn but I'm doing fine  
> what I want to talk about is this fic  
> so I've been dealing with a lot since the last update   
> But what caused me to be so like distant is because I went back in the fic while I was writing and.....I read it  
> and GOOD GOD  
> I CANT BELIEVE HOW BAD IT IS  
> I also realized I really didn't have any dialogue....at all  
> I mean like I knew that in a way, but seeing it again made it WORSE  
> And I'll be honest I go back and read my longest chapters again because I pour so much into them I love them  
> so I read it and realize, I have messed up so much  
> I have details that I threw in each time, and I just left them  
> high and dry  
> there are scenes where things should happen but they don't and then you move forward and find out new informationa nd you're like  
> um....but didn't they know that already? Some of oyu might have caught these scenes. I DIDNT WHEN WRITING  
> SO I was beating myself up over it and I was trying to write the next chapter, trying to do SOMETHING WITH THIS  
> and the beginning was blocking me  
> Like literally I could NOT DEAL WITH IT  
> It was bugging me and bugging me and bugging me, so much so that the chapter still isn't finished  
> insane right?  
> But this all brings me to why I'm writing this to you all, I've decided to REWRITE THIS  
> YES YOU HEARD ME  
> And I'll be doing it better than before, honestly it will probably have more change from canon than it did, because like  
> it makes no sense some of the things I did with Lance being well an altean prince. And I promise the new one will explain questions I never answered. Like, why Lance hides himself, more info on his past, and more info in general  
> it'll be far more put together than this fic, I'll tell you that  
> And with that information, I already have the new prologue already written and am working on chap two along with other writing projects  
> But there's not only that . Now I don't want to spoil anything I have coming in the rewrite because a lot of it I hadn't got to in this fic and other stuff and all but I do want to let you know that the new fic will be part of a series  
> The series is called Revenge and Regret.
> 
> RfaBP is about Lance's struggles with being betrayed and getting revenge on the monster who did it to his family, but Regret of a Broken Paladin, will be about Zarkon. And his life and what leads up and causes his betrayal, and also maybe more. This will be so much more difficult than before because that one will be mostly all made up by me BUT it will coincide with this fic and you'll get to see so much in it  
> I honestly can't wait to start writing it and finishing this fic BUT I wanted to let you all know what was coming and also ask a question
> 
> SHOULD I  
> a. make a whole new work for this fic and start fresh  
> or  
> b. just revamp this post 
> 
> I AM PROBABLY DOING A  
> But I wanted your opinions about it
> 
> I'm planning on uploading the prologue for RfaBP soon
> 
> I might just do it a week before the season drop, but I wanted to let you all know what was happening because my life has been insane but I still am going to finish this fic and actually give you all a good read. I don't want all the holes this one developed. 
> 
> I will make an announcement here that I don't know if it will continue to be Klance. AND BEFORE YOU SCREAM. It's not because I hate Klance, or I don't like it. It's mostly just because I'm not as into Klance as I was, and while I do love it, I don't know if that's the same energy the new fic will exude to me.  
> As I said I DONT KNOW THOUGH  
> For all I know I'll be halfway through the fic and one of them will jump the other, who's to say .
> 
> I will also have no actual schedule for uploading just like this fic, my life is insane and I have multiple writing projects many for my new 'healthy lancelot' campaign, so I have a long way ahead of me, but I will try for semi regular updates and just wanted you all to know that I haven't dropped this fic OR YOU GUYS
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this and please let me know what you think! And I promise to try and get to what happens to shiro quicker! For your sakes and if you want to have more regular updates about my fics and stuff I'll be revamping or creating a new discord group that will be all my writing projects and the like in one server. It'll be where you can find snippets of my fics and me brainstorming in the channels and more, just comment that you'd like the invite in your comment and I'll give you a link once it's done. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been almost a year and I'm not even giving you all a chapter, I'm so so so sorry about that ! TO try and make it better, here's a little bit from the new fic! <3

_The creature stepped over the bodies of the fallen paladins, making its’ way towards him. Lance wanted to snarl at him, but his body was barely moving anymore. The thing came to stand above him, moving down and crouching beside him.Lance wanted to feel glad for the cut he’d made across the creature’s eye. But all he felt was pain and regret. “The once noble paladins all have fallen to my blade. I’d kill you now, but that would waste precious time, especially since you sent those blasted lions to warn your father. Besides, it seems you’re already dying before me. I’ll go and finish off the Alteans, and once they are dead and gone I’ll return for the blue lion. They will all be mine and now that all the paladins are gone, there is no one to stop me.” Lance tried to reach out to stop the creature. But his hand fell short, he grunted as his hand fell back to the ground, not even having the energy to slow it’s descent. Lance watched as the creature made its way into Black. Lance called to her, hoping to stop it, but she had no control. The bond between them, even clouded as it was, was too strong for her to deny her paladin anything. She sent him her grief and pain at the thought of all of them dying, all of them did. Green and Yellow sending that they’d had to hold Red down from coming to his daughter’s aid. He smiled and sent her his pain and thanks, he was glad they’d all stayed with Alfor, he didn’t want them to see it, even if they’d had to feel it. He smiled as he sent them thanks for everything they’d done. He could hope that his father had some way of stopping the creature that was coming to end their lives. And take over a universe that didn’t want anything but peace._

Lance shook his head, coming from the memory very slowly as he made his way to the pilot chair. Blue sent him her sadness over the pain he had to go through every time he came from her pod. The pods in each of the lions had been different than the first altean pods, it had been interesting finding that he was bombarded with important memories after he left Blue’s. The rest of the memory was blurry for him. He only had it from Blue’s own memories. She’d done something the lions weren’t technically supposed to do. She had taken over his body with her consciousness and had piloted him similar to the way he piloted her, into the pod. She hadn’t wanted him to die. She had said from the moment she met him, he was her perfect paladin, she wanted no one else. And if she had to protect him by doing that, then so be it. He smiled as she sent him sheepish feelings over their bond. She had saved his life, and then piloted herself away, she’d hidden from Zarkon all on her own. Bringing him to a planet that he had found a home. He still missed Marmora…….and the others. He missed them, but this time he had woken up again. He knew he should probably stop using the suspended animation of the pod, they didn’t know what would happen if he kept using it as time went on, but he knew he had to. And as long as he’d lived, he felt like it was already doing something to his quintessence, though Blue said it wasn’t in a bad way. He knew it was something he had to do, no matter what. He was going to get revenge on the creature who had killed his family, even if it killed him. He was going to stop Zarkon. And after so many years, knowing that he’d started an empire of cruelty, something as paladins they should never have even thought of doing, was another slap in the face. 

Lance sat in the pilot chair and started turning on the base functions of Blue’s systems. “Alright girl, where are we this time? I know you’re the one who piloted us again. I’m sure you brought us to the perfect hiding place.” He felt Blue puff up at the praise. He couldn’t stop his chuckle as she sent him the planet information. When he felt her guilty thoughts he sighed and hummed at her. “Come on Blue, I won’t be angry. You know you can tell me anything.”

She sighed as she sent him the memories of their descent to the planet. Thankfully they’d used some quintessence to shield their presence, because this planet was incredibly inhabited. But because of wind Blue hadn’t calculated for…..they’d crashed landed, and not where she had wanted to land. That wasn’t the only problem either as they’d landed near one of the planets’ native’s house. Lance sighed as he put his head in his hand. “This is fine, I’ll go and try to talk to them, we can hope that the communicators on my ears work for whatever their language is…… We can hope right Blue?”

He could almost feel her eye roll through their link. He sighed as he made his way towards the exit, He looked down at his clothing, it was still the Altean like clothing he’d kept from the last planet he’d been on. They’d made him clothes that could remind him of his home, and he had been so grateful. Now he smiled sadly at the memories of all of them. When he’d looked at the readings he’d found he’d been in the pod this time for about 1000 years this time. He couldn’t help but feel a profound sadness, that all of the others would be gone. But that was what usually happened to anyone around him. He just hoped the Blade was still doing as well as it had when he’d left. Even months after they’d been working strong behind the scenes. He could hope they’d gotten stronger in the years he’d been asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this preview, I would have given more but I really want to surprise you all with what the new version is like and this gives you a peek without giving away too much
> 
> I might also need to say that the new prologue that this part is of......is over 18k words  
> so I expect this fic to be long and draw out hahah
> 
> thank you all for being so nice even when I've left you high and dry and am still leaving you like that  
> //I'm so sorry  
> and I'd tell you shiro's fate but what would be the fun in that? >:3c


	17. prologue of revamped revenge for a broken paladin up!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new one's up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's posted guys! Thanks for the feedback! and I'm glad you guys are still interested <333
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/35478168
> 
> There's the link!!!!

https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/35478168  
there it is again <3


End file.
